When Life Gets Hard
by patronusmagic
Summary: Complete. Due to be revised. Harry has been feeling ill all summer. He returns to Hogwarts for his third year where it only gets worse. Then one day he collapses in transfiguration and a shock diagnosis is revealed. Can his friends and a certain chocolate loving werewolf help him to get through it? Just to be safe I don't own the photo that accompanies this story! Sequel is up!
1. When Life Gets Hard

**Everybody hurts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**Okay so this idea of a story came to me where Harry becomes ill with a serious, potentially fatal illness yesterday. Please read and review to let me know what you think. **

Harry yawned once again as he struggled to drag himself out of bed. It was 4:30 in the morning but his aunt and uncle wanted the house spotless before they woke up shortly after ten. It was the summer holidays but all summer long he had been treated like a slave.

Harry thought it unusual that he felt fatigued, as normally he wouldn't at this time, considering that he was used to it. But he brushed it aside as being the hot weather they had been having caused it. Harry winced as he opened his wardrobe and his joints protested, sending a sudden pain through them.

"Ouch that hurt!" Harry exclaimed, rubbing his knees.

He pulled his clothes on and went downstairs into the kitchen, he went to the cupboard under the sink where Aunt Petunia kept her cleaning supplies and dug them out, he started to clean immediately making sure not to leave even a speck or smudge as he knew there would be hell to pay if he did.

Once he had finished he decided to shower, so he grabbed a towel from his cupboard and went upstairs into the clinically clean bathroom. He thought of his friends as he showered, he was going back to Hogwarts for his third year in a week and today the Mrs. Weasley was going to come collect him. He smiled as he thought of the Weasleys, they were like the family that he never had and though he'd rather sell his right arm than admit it, he was jealous of Ron.

Shivering as he touched his over-sensitive skin, Harry stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, noticing as he did so that he had lnumerous bruises up the length of his arms

'_That's odd they weren't there this morning'._

He shrugged it off and continued to get dressed then crept quietly back to his room so as not to wake his so called family.

He yawned once again, suddenly feeling very cold. Shivering, he wrapped himself up in his ratty old blanket and tried to get warm, but it was like the cold was in his very bones. He had been feeling unwell for weeks but had thought nothing of it because feeling unwell was normal to him.

At around ten thirty he heard a knock at the front door and he crept to the top of the stairs to see if it was Mrs. Weasley. He smiled when he saw the familiar red hair through Uncle Vernon's beefy arms.

"Hello I am Molly Weasley, I have come to collect Harry." came Mrs. Weasley's cheerful voice.

Harry's heart leapt at his best friends Mum's voice and he raced downstairs and to the front door.

"Hello Harry have a nice summer?" said Mrs Weasley smiling at him

"Yes thanks." said Harry cheerfully, superstitiously pulling his sleeve down to cover his bruises.

Mrs Weasley smiled and turned to his uncle; who had been staring dumbfounded at the two for the whole conversation.

"What the ruddy hell do you think you're doing telling these people our address?" roared his uncle and out of nowhere a fist slammed itself into Harry's face, his uncle obviously not caring that Mrs Weasley was there.

"Now there's no need for that!" shouted Mrs Weasley, who had angrily pushed past Vernon and was kneeling beside a shell shocked Harry, she waved her wand and Uncle Vernon flinched.

"Yes you'll be doing more than flinching when my boys get their hands on you!" she snapped, glaring at Uncle Vernon.

Mrs. Weasley frowned, concerned when she noticed that a large bruise had appeared already.

"Come now Harry lets get you out of here, i've sent your stuff on already." she said softly.

With that she helped Harry to his feet and he followed her out of the front door, wiping his eyes.

"Hold onto me Harry, we will be apparating, have you ever done this before?"

Harry shook his head wiping tears from his eyes. Mrs Weasley couldn't bear it so she pulled her surrogate son into a hug, letting him cry on her shoulder

"That better?" she said when his sobs finally subsided and Harry nodded smiling weakly.

"Good now lets go, hold onto my hand, it might feel uncomfortable." she said gently.

Harry did as he was told, gripping her hand tightly, she then turned on the spot and with a POP!, they were sucked into darkness. It felt as if he were being sucked through a rubber tube but before he could even begin to panic, they had reached their destination.

When they finally landed on the doorstep of the Burrow, Harry nearly collapsed with the wave of dizziness that overtook him, but Mrs Weasley grabbed his shoulder, steadying him. They entered the burrow kitchen together. Immediately, Harry was almost knocked down by the force of his two best friends running and hugging him. Harry smiled to himself as he hugged his two best friends. He felt at home for the first time in months.

* * *

**So i've decided to improve the mistakes i made in these chapters. Thanks for the people who pointed out my mistakes.**


	2. Meeting Moony

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who took the time to read, review, favourite etc. It means so much that people like my story. The next chapter will focus on the feast and Harry meeting Remus and the next chapter, well you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

The end of the summer had come quickly for Harry and though he was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, he would miss the Burrow very much.

The past week had been the most fun he'd had all summer (It had been the only fun he had all summer) what with the barbecues, the games of Quidditch in the paddock near the Weasleys house and the days out him, Ron and Hermione took in Diagon Alley where they had fun checking out Quality Quidditch Supplies and stopping for an ice cream at Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour before heading home to relax in the Burrow garden.

However despite all of this, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong, he had more bruises that seemed to appear out of nowhere and he kept on getting nosebleeds. Not to mention constant coughs and snivels that he had put down the hayfever, but doubt niggled at the back of his mind, telling him to go to a healer but he decided not to worry.

September 1st dawned bright and early and Harry was woken by Ron jumping on him screaming.

"Harry Mum wants us to get up we've got to leave for the train station in five minutes!"

Groaning, Harry dragged himself out of bed and stood and stretched, groaning as it made his bones ache unbearably. Ron looked at his best mate with concern

"You alright mate? You look a bit pale." said Ron, frowning slightly.

Harry moved to the mirror and suppressed a gasp,he really did look pale, like a ghost that had the flu mixed with a vampire with a head cold.

"I'm fine mate, just tired lets go." Harry muttered, yawning to emphasize his point.

He picked up his trunk, or rather tried to, he dropped it onto his foot (rather painfully) as a wave of dizziness overtook him

"Harry are you sure you're okay?" said his best friend, who was really worried now.

"I'm fine just got a bit dizzy is all." replied Harry and with that said, he picked up his trunk, took one look into the room the see if he had forgotten anything and left the room, with Ron in tow, carrying Hedwig's and scabbers cages. (His trunk was already in the car that would take them to Kings Cross.)

They went out into the courtyard where the whole family were gathered and climbed into the large backseat, stretching out luxuriously on the back seat; which had stretched to the size of a large sofa to allow Fred, George, Ginny and Percy to sit side by side quite comfortably.

Once everyone had clambered in and the trunks and cages were neatly packed in the boot, the engine roared to a start and Harry smiled in spite of himself. He was going home.

* * *

They arrived at Kings Cross station at 10:45. With only 15 minutes to spare, Mr. Weasley rushed off to find trolleys while Mrs. Weasley ushered them to the gateway that would get them onto the platform.

Mr. Weasley arrived five minutes later with one large trolley with all of their trunks and cages piled on the top. Harry suspected that he'd bewitched it to make it larger thus fitting all of the trunks onto it quite easily.

"Quick, get on to the platform." said a harried Mrs. Weasley and one by one, the children ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry was the last to go through.

His face lit up as he breathed in the sooty smell that always accompanied the train and the hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students saying goodbye to their families. Harry walked over to where the Weasleys were standing. Mrs. Weasley was passing round sandwiches to everyone. While this was going on Mr. Weasley took Harry to one side and said;

"Harry I wander if I might have a word?"

Harry nodded and followed Mr Weasley further away from any eavesdroppers

"Harry what you know about Sirius Black?" said Mr. Weasley.

Harry was utterly confused, he hadn't been expecting this

"Umm that he escaped from prison. That's all."

Mr. Weasley pulled him further way from the crowd and continued.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but you need to know Harry, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban prison and he's...he's after you, now i want you to promise to stay safe while at Hogwarts.! Mr Weasley said all of this nervously.

Harry promised and ran towards the train as it had just given a warning whistle.

Harry and Ron went off to find a compartment once they had met up with Hermione. The only one available had a sleeping man in it.

"Who is that?" Ron wondered.

Hermione responded with "Professor R.J Lupin"

The conversation continued on what they thought DADA would be like this year. Then suddenly the train jolted to a stop, causing Harry to fall sideways in his seat. Sitting up, he looked curiously out of the room.

The train jolted again, causing Harry to fall back in his seat.

Suddenly, ice appeared on the windows and it grew deathly cold. For some reason, Harry felt sad like all of the happiness had been sucked from the world. There in the doorway stood a creature swathed in black robes, it immediately swooped down upon Harry and white fog clouded his vision, he was surely going to die now. He heard a woman scream in his ears and wanted to help her but could not move.

He felt himself falling until the blackness swallowed him and he thought no more.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? I wasn't really confident about this chapter to be honest. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to the amazing JK Rowling.**

**A/N: wow i can't believe the response I've been getting from this story. It's nice to think people are reading this and actually liking what they read. I know that this is not perfect but I do try my best and I know that I make a few mistakes but they are unintentional. The reason Harry's mood changed so quickly in the first chapter was because Mrs Weasley comforted him which made him feel better and the icing on his cake to cheer him up even more was seeing Ron and Hermione. Please read and enjoy. Reviews would be gratefully received.**

Harry felt as if he was drowning in an icy fog. The cold consumed him, chilling his very bones to the core making him shiver and with great difficulty open his eyes.

It took him a moment to realise he was laying on the floor , with the concerned faces of his best friends and Professor Lupin staring down at him.

"Harry! Are you alright?" exclaimed Hermione, a nervous edge to her voice.

"Y-yeah I think so, what was that thing?" asked Harry shakily.

Professor Lupin, with the help of Ron and Hermione helped to lift a weak Harry on to the seat. It was then that he realised the train was moving again.

"It was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it's gone now." said Professor Lupin soothingly.

He paused for a moment and dug a large bar of chocolate from his briefcase, where he proceeded to break it into quarters and handed the three shaken children a quarter each.

"Thank you." said Harry shakily, taking a bite, as he did so he felt a sudden warmth spread through his body.

"I'm going to the front of the train to speak with the driver, I'll be right back." and with that, Professor Lupin left the compartment towards the front of the train.

"What happened? Why was I on the floor?" asked Harry, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Hermione and Ron changed a concerned before Ron spoke up

"Well when the dementor came in you went sort of rigid like you were having a fit or something, then you collapsed and Professor Lupin sent it away with his wand." Harry nodded and tentatively asked

"Did anyone else faint?" Both of his friends shook their heads no.

"No but I felt like I'd never be cheerful again." Hermione said shakily, letting out a small sob.

Ron scooted over next to her and put an arm round her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. Harry fell silent staring out of the window, lost in his thoughts. Why had he collapsed and nobody else had? Did that make him weak? These thoughts bothered him for the rest of the journey.

* * *

As they climbed out of the carriages and pushed their way out of the bitter rain that was running down their necks into the gloriously warm entrance hall, Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned to see Professor McGonagall looking at him, concerned.

"Would you come with me please Mr Potter? You too Miss. Granger."

Utterly confused, Harry and Hermione gave apologetic smiles to Ron who merely shrugged and nodded to the great hall, indicating he would save them seats and entered into the hustle and bustle that would soon be the sorting.

"Mr Potter you in first if you could wait out here while I talk to him Granger?" she questioned Hermione.

Hermione nodded and left the room. McGonagall turned Harry to face her and put both hands on his shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Are you okay Potter? Professor Lupin informed me that you were taken ill on the train." Harry swallowed and nodded.

"I'm fine Professor McGonagall I just fainted that's all" McGonagall looked at him doubtfully

"Well even so I wish for you to see me after transfiguration tomorrow which incidentally is first period."

Harry nodded and looked towards the door, wishing to get to the feast.

"You may go and wait outside my office while i talk with Miss, Granger."

Harry nodded and left the room, letting Hermione in the door as he did so.

While he was waiting, he slid on the floor as once again, blinding dizziness overtook him which eased slightly as he sat down.

Finally, Professor McGonagall and Hermione left the room and looked at him, concerned when they saw him sitting on the floor. He jumped up and grinned shiftily at the two women standing before him who had such similar expressions it was unnerving.

Once they got to the great hall, Harry filled Ron and Hermione on what McGonagall had talked to him about.

The rest of the feast passed by rather uneventfully. Dumbledore gave the usual start of term notices and then dismissed them for bed. Yawning and dragging their feet, Harry, Ron , Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors made their way to Gryffindor tower. Once they arrived in their dorms, Ron collapsed onto his bed, fully dressed and fell asleep immediately. Harry was awake for five minutes before his tired mind also fell asleep.

* * *

Harry and the rest of his dorm mates rose early the next morning and all dressed and got their school stuff ready without talking. They then went down into the common room where Harry and Ron sat and waited for Hermione who always took forever to get ready in the mornings.

Ten minutes later, Hermione arrived so they exited the portrait hole and made their way towards the great hall where they sat in the usual places. Harry realised he wasn't very hungry and just stared down at his food morosely. Trying to think of a way he could vanish his food without Hermione noticing, he didn't realise he was being stared at.

"Harry aren't you going to eat?" said Hermione worriedly

"Yeah," agreed Ron "You need to eat something mate, you need to keep your strength up today."

Harry smiled at his two best friends but try as he might he could not force his toast down. He had no appetite at all today and also felt very ill, not that he told his best friends that, they had worried about him enough.

When McGonagall handed them their timetables, Harry saw that he indeed had transfiguration first period and he swallowed a nervous lump as he remembered his promise to stop after class to have a word with his head of house.

He stood up quickly, startling his best friends who scrambled off the bench and struggled to keep up with him as he made a brisk pace towards the transfiguration classroom

"Whoa where's the fire?" wheezed Ron who was struggling to keep up with him. Harry slowed guiltily and allowed his best friends to catch up with him.

They settled themselves in the back of the classroom and watched lazily as the class filed in, followed by Professor McGonagall. The class began and as it proceeded Harry began to feel worse and worse. His head was pounding and his vision was blurring in and out of focus. Hermione looked at him shrewdly.

"Harry you've gone awfully pale." she whispered, noting his milky white complexion.

Harry, with difficulty, turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine just a bit tired." he lied, smiling weakly.

Hermione didn't look like she believed him but let it slip.

The class ended before he knew it and he found himself alone standing in front of McGonagall who was seated behind a large oak desk.

"Potter you're looking extremely pale today and I noticed at breakfast you didn't eat what's going on?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but at that moment once more a wave of dizziness washed over him, his eyesight blurred and a sharp pain shot up in his temples, his body suddenly felt very weak. He felt himself falling onto the cold stone floor and everything went black.


	4. Friendship Is The Best Medicine

**Wow I can't believe the feedback this story is getting. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited etc. it means so much to me. It really builds my confidence up. **

**Hoperocks98- That is correct Harry does have a form of Leukaemia **

Disclaimer: No I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter.

Harry awoke hours later feeling rather stiff and disorientated. He realised he was in a warm and comfortable bed, but other than that he knew not of where he was as his vision was blurred. Almost as if someone had read his mind he found his glasses being placed gently onto his face and his surroundings came into focus. He was in the hospital wing though why he had no idea. His head still felt a little fuzzy as did his memories. Only then did he realise that his transfiguration professor and Head of House Professor McGonagall was standing over him alongside a concerned Professor Lupin.

"Professor McGonagall? Professor Lupin? Why am I here?" asked Harry noting with alarm how croaky his voice sounded. What the hell had happened? Both professors exchanged a concerned look and spoke in hushed voices full of concern.

"Don't you remember what happened Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall frowning slightly. Harry shook his head and shot his Professor an apologetic look.

"You passed out at the end of my lesson, I brought you here, Madame Pomfrey will cast diagnostic spells on you shortly. I will go and alert her you are awake" She gave Harry a small smile whispered something to Professor Lupin and strode across the room towards the matrons office. Professor Lupin sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Lupin highly concerned at how pale his student was. Harry smiled weakly at his professor to reassure him and as nonchalantly as possible replied "I feel fantastic! Never better Professor" Professor Lupin fixed him with a stare but said nothing

"please Harry in private you may call me Remus or Moony" at the confused look on Harry's face he added "I was close friends with your Mother and Father in school" Harry's face lit up at the mention of his parents.

"Really? What were they like in school?" asked Harry excitement showing in his face though he tried to hide it which amused the werewolf greatly.

"Your mother was extremely kind and smart not unlike yourself, she excelled in charms and potions and was something of a protégée for the potion master of our time. Your father on the other hand was very cheeky and didn't set much store by rules believing that rules are made to be broken"

Lupin said this with a soft laugh and continued.

"The amount of trouble us Marauders got into you would be surprised James wasn't expelled but he was such an asset to the school with his Quidditch skills and brilliance in transfiguration that the professors overlooked minor rule breaking by simply giving him detention" Smiled Remus.

Harry laughed shakily and wiped a tear that was snaking it's way down his cheek with the corner of his blanket.

Just at that moment Madame Pomfrey bustled over laden with a variety of potions accompanied by Professor McGonagall and bent over Harry peering into his eyes.

"Hmm you're looking very pale" she noted.

Harry didn't say anything knowing from experience that it was best to let the kind but stern matron get on with her treatment.

"I am going to perform a number of diagnostic charms on you Mr Potter. I will also need some blood to check for infection and suchlike"

Harry nodded and laid back feeling pleased when Remus took his hand comfortingly. Professor McGonagall stood at the end of his bed not wanting to leave while her student was so ill.

Poppy waved her wand over Harry a number of times muttering stuff Harry couldn't hear while long reams of parchment materialised upon Harry's blankets. Once she had finished that she read the results and her face fell but she quickly composed herself by saying to Harry

"Right I will need to take some blood to complete your diagnosis"

Harry gulped and started visibly shaking, Remus noticing this sat next to Harry on the bed and put his arm round him before whispering into his ear

"Are you afraid of needles Harry"

Harry nodded and Remus squeezed his shoulders comfortingly.

Madame Pomfrey seemed to understand as she said to Harry.

"Right I will apply this potion" she indicated to a pleasant yellow potion "Onto the area where I will take blood and it will completely numb it okay"

Harry nodded and looked as Madame Pomfrey took out the syringe laid it down on his bedside table. Uncorking the bottle she tipped it upon a piece of cotton wall and covered the crook of his elbow where his veins were most prominent with the potion.

Harry let out a gasp of surprise as his arm immediately went numb and Poppy and Minerva smiled at him reassuringly

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Y-yes I am ready"

With this he looked away and let her get on with. Closing his eyes as he heard her pick up the needle and prime it. The numbness in his arm disappeared seconds later.

Harry looked round and saw that Madame Pomfrey had finished

"Wow that was quick!" exclaimed Harry very surprised at how quick it had been.

To his surprise Professor McGonagall chuckled as did Professor Lupin and Madame Pomfrey. Taking the syringe Madame Pomfrey uncorked a vial or red potion labelled blood test and squirted the blood into it almost immediately the potion turned a blinding white and Poppy's face suddenly turned dark while Professor Lupins grip on Harry tightened and Professor McGonagall knuckles whitened as she tightened her grip upon the end of Harry's bed.

"What is it?" asked Harry really scared at the adults reactions "What is wrong with me"

The two Professors exchanged a glance and Madame Pomfrey sat down on his bed and gave him a pitying look.

"The diagnostic scans and the blood tests revealed that you have a low white blood cell count" She took a deep breath and continued "I'm sorry Harry but you have Leukaemia"

Harry's heart started hammering and he let out a howl of misery. He started sobbing hysterically. Not reacting as he felt someone's hand on his legs or Madame Pomfreys reassurances of he could be treated.

"It's not fair!" Harry roared not stopping the tears that rolled down his face. He covered his face and twisted and flailed such a state he was in.

He then felt strong arms round him. Rocking him back and forth soothingly while he sobbed into their chest. When Harry had calmed down enough to think logically he realised he was in Professor Lupins arms but did not pull away as he did not want the comfort to end.

He heard the curtains around his bed being drawn and Minerva and Poppy left the cubicle letting Harry have some privacy as he cried with his fathers best friend. Harry felt himself becoming sleepy and he snuggled further into his Professors arms as sleep overtook him.

* * *

Harry once again woke up several hours later and judging by the light quality in the room it was little past midnight. Taking his glasses from his bedside table he sat up and looked to his left noticing his two best friends conversing quickly in low whispers heads togethers. He cleared his throat and his two friends looked up at him. Hermione came over and took his while Ron sat down on the end of his bed and patted his leg comfortingly. Harry couldn't help himself and grinned at his two best friends, heart lightening at the sight of them

"Hi guys" said Harry hoarsely

"What are you doing here it's past midnight" he said quietly

Ron smiled weakly and was about to reply but Hermione got in there first

"We came to see you of course. How are you feeling?" said Hermione with a look of tenderness upon her face

"Umm I'm fine" lied Harry.

Hermione looked at him sadly then suddenly burst into tears and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck sobbing into his shoulder. Much to the surprise of Harry and Ron.

"Harry that's a lie, I know Professor McGonagall told me she thought you'd want us to know" Harry gently peeled Hermione off him and looked Hermione in the eye.

"Hermione I need you to stay strong for me you guys are my best friends and Merlin I'll need you"

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes before sitting back down. Ron came and sat next to his best friend on the bed

"We'll both be here for you Harry. Through everything" Ron's ears went red and he rubbed the back of his neck as he always did when he was embarrassed

"And umm we, well we love you Harry like a brother" Harry went red at this and tears welled his eyes and he pulled both of his friends into a group hug.

Pulling away Ron grinned at Harry and even Hermione managed a small smile.

"Hey Harry we have something for you" said Ron and he looked at Hermione who smiled and pulled a large bag from under her chair.

She pulled out a small brown parcel and handed it to Harry. Who looked curiously at his friends

"Open it then" said Hermione nervously biting her bottom lip.

A sudden thought struck Harry that Hermione looked adorable when she did that but he pushed that thought away and concentrated on the small parcel on his lap. With shaking hands Harry pulled the tape that was binding the paper together and smiled as three small lockets tumbled out of them.

The charm was a golden oval about the size of a pocket watch on a fine gold chain. Upon the locket was the Gryffindor lion which almost seemed to come to life. He turned it round in his hands and noticed a n ornate H was inscribed into the back, turning the other two he saw a similar R and H.

With shaking hands Harry opened the locket to reveal a small picture of the three of them smiling goofily at the camera. Hermione and Harry stood with their arms round each other pulling silly faces while Ron stuck his head between them with his arms around the both of them sticking his tongue out. He smiled at his two best friends and Hermione smiled and said

"They have friendship charms on them so we always know where each other are and if one of us is in danger it will warm up and let us know where each other are" She said this rather proudly and Ron grinned at her

"Hermione ordered it from that jewellery shop in Hogsmeade and duplicated it using the Gemino charm" Ron paused

"Oh and it has an anti theft charm on it too, anyone tries to steal it it will burn their hands until they drop it" said Ron proudly. Hermione looked at her best friend fondly and said

"Ron was the one who came up with the anti theft charm" said Hermione breathlessly. Ron blushed beetroot red

"Wow Ron really?" exclaimed Harry. Ron quirked an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Always the tone of surprise" said Ron and all three friends started laughing and for a long time couldn't stop. Harry wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and looked at his friends who were sitting either side of him

"Thank you guys it means a lot"

"That's fine" they both said in unison making Harry chuckle softly.

Picking up the lockets he handed his friends theirs and fastened his own around his neck proudly. He looked to his two best friends and said

"I love you guys"

Tears glistened in Hermione's eyes as she pulled her friend into a bone crushing hug. Ron rolled his eyes but he too had wet eyes. Harry pulled back yawning suddenly realising how tired he was

"Mate I think we should let you get some sleep" said Ron looking at his best friend in concern. Harry nodded too tired to argue and said-

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" His friends smiled and took a hand each as he fell asleep. That night Harry's dreams were full of happy thoughts of his best friends and he knew no matter what happened his friends would help him get through it.


	5. A Visit To The Headmaster

**Wow two chapters in one day I'm on a roll and I may post another chapter tomorrow if I have the motivation that I've had today. Enjoy and please review etc. I love to hear your thoughts on my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.**

Harry woke up early the next morning and judging by the light that was streaming through the window opposite him it was just past 6AM. Sighing sadly to himself Harry rolled over onto his back staring up at the ceiling letting the thoughts wash over him. He Harry James Potter had cancer. He blanched at the ugly awful word but it was the truth and he couldn't deny it.

Unwelcome thoughts entered his mind making him tremble and shake as he tried and failed to rid himself of them. What would people say when they found out the boy-who-lived had a muggle illness? Would anyone even care? What would happen if he died? These thoughts were most unwelcome so Harry banged his hand into his forehead trying to rid himself of them. It was that moment that Madame Pomfrey bustled over looking at Harry with concern.

"Hey stop that you'll do yourself an injury!" She almost shouted but stopped herself at the expression on the young boys face.

"Sorry was just thinking" replied Harry automatically. Madame Pomfrey didn't ask as she already knew very well what his thoughts were.

"I need to talk to you about your condition and treatment plan Harry. Have you ever heard of Chemotherapy?" Harry nodded suddenly becoming very interested in a loose thread on the thick blanket.

"Good well first of all I am going to explain your condition however I ask that you refrain from questions until after I am finished agreed?" Asked the kindly matron. Harry nodded but said nothing.

"Right Leukaemia is a cancer of the blood cells. When a person has Leukaemia the bone marrow makes abnormal white blood cells these are called Leukaemia cells okay?"

Harry nodded but still didn't say anything.

"The type of Leukaemia you have is acute myeloid Leukaemia. You are lucky as we have caught it early and it is easily treatable at this stage. Also the fact that you are a wizard will help significantly" Harry looked up a questioning look in his eyes

"So all of the infections and nosebleeds, the bruises were caused by this?" Asked Harry appalled

Madame Pomfrey nodded sympathetically and put a hand over Harry's in a gesture of comfort.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" She asked in hushed tones. Harry nodded.

"Very well I will now talk about your treatment options. You will come here once a week for Chemotherapy. However there are differences between muggle and magical treatment. While Muggles use their own drugs put into the body intravenously, The magical world uses potions that have the same effect that are to be ingested. However I do warn you that you will have side effects of the medicine"

Harry nodded wiping a stray tear impatiently. Madame Pomfrey pretended not to notice as she busied herself with scribbling upon a sheaf of parchment while perched upon the end of Harry's bed.

"I am going to be giving you some pain relieving potions alongside nutrients potions and nausea potion. I will also give you a calming and sleeping draught but I must insist you only use these when absolutely necessary"

Harry nodded his understanding feeling much calmer now. She handed him a piece of parchment which read the following

_Harry James Potter _

_Appointment for treatment_

_date: 4th September_

_time: 1:30 PM_

_location: Hospital Wing_

"This is the time and date of your first appointment. I think that is all you may leave for breakfast momentarily if you wish, but first of all let me go and fetch your medicines"

She waved her wand and Harry's belongings appeared on the bed. As she bustled off Harry felt the pendant and smiled to himself as he felt a small pulse of magic at his touch. Scrambling out of his bed, Harry shrugged off his pyjamas and pulled on his Hogwarts robes tucking his necklace under his shirt as he did so.

Trying to tame his hair Harry sat down upon the end of his bed to await Madame Pomfrey. After what seemed an age she appeared holding a small drawstring bag. Chuckling at the look of incredulity on Harry's face she explained

"It has an undetectable extension charm on it so you don't have to lug it around everywhere. That way you can fit in your pocket" Harry smiled gratefully and accepted the bag from her.

"Before you go Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this"

She handed Harry a tightly rolled parchment. Before indicating he could leave. Stooping to pick up his bag he exited the hospital wing after thanking Madame Pomfrey. The corridors were deserted and Harry realised that everybody must still be in bed. Chuckling to himself as he thought of his best friends snoring Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower to wait for his friends to wake up

"Fortuna Major" recited Harry and at once the portrait swung forward to allow him entry.

Deciding to go upstairs and fetch the books he would require for today Harry crept up the stairs so as not to wake anyone and entered the dorm that the third year boys shared. Dropping his bag on the floor and flopping onto his bed he allowed his thoughts to wander as to how his friends would support him through this. Because he had no doubt whatsoever that they would.

Suddenly remembering the parchment from Professor Dumbledore Harry sat up quickly and dug it out of his pocket. Unfurling it Harry read it with tired eyes

_Harry_

_I wish for you to visit me when Madame Pomfrey allows you to leave the hospital wing. The password is chocolate frogs._

_All the best Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sighed quickly and pushed himself up off the bed. Picking up his bag once again Harry left the dorm, out of the common room and down a few corridors until he found the headmasters quarters.

"Chocolate Frogs!" Harry cried and was surprised when the stone gargoyles guarding the office slid around to reveal a spiral staircase. Harry stepped on it where it immediately began to spin in tight dizzying circles until it ground to a halt.

Harry held onto the wall to steady himself as a wave of nausea and dizziness overtook him. Getting his bearings again Harry raised his fist to knock the door when it was thrown open to reveal the jovial smiling face of Albus Dumbledore

"Professor Dumbledore!" gasped Harry breathlessly "You startled me"

Dumbledore chuckled his eyes sparkling.

"Come in Harry take a seat" Harry did as he was told and seated himself in front of the handsome chestnut desk. Albus Dumbledore took a seat behind the desk and for a moment or two with those startlingly blue eyes making Harry feel as if he was being x-rayed.

"So Harry how are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore kindly. Harry looked down at his lap so he wasn't looking into the kind face of his professor.

"Fine I'm fine" Harry muttered becoming very interested in his hands all of a sudden. He heard Dumbledore stand up, skirt around the desk and sit down upon the chair next to Harry.

"Come now Harry do you really expect me to believe that?" Harry had to laugh at his Professors raised eyebrows and incredulous but kind expression.

"Well I'm shocked but I know my friends will help me through it" Replied Harry truthfully. Dumbledore smiled at Harry surveying him over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are extremely kind" Harry nodded proudly fingering the necklace through his robes. Dumbledore looked serious now as he surveyed Harry with concern

"Now Harry I have heard of your diagnosis and please believe me when I say. You are very intelligent and brave to cope so well. You truly are an asset to Gryffindor house, your parents would be proud. Please know that should you need to talk to anyone or a shoulder to cry on me or any of the Professors are more than willing to oblige. Everybody needs to let their emotions out from time to time, and we want you to know you are not alone in this"

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes as his professor said this

"Thank.. Thank you sir" said shakily. Dumbledore smiled sadly at him and replied.

"It is my pleasure Harry. Now I should think by now that you are rather hungry" said Dumbledore just as Harry's stomach rumbled loudly making Harry grin sheepishly.

"Off you go to breakfast m'boy" said Dumbledore kindly and Harry nodded and left the room.

Once out of the office Harry found a secluded spot behind a tapestry of trolls and sunk to the floor. For the first time in two days Harry thought positively. Sure he was ill but Madame Pomfrey said his chances were very good and he had the support of his best friends and teachers. Harry smiled to himself and got up to go to the great hall.

**There you go it's finished. Hope you liked it! That's all for today guys. I'll try and post another chapter tomorrow but I'm not promising anything. Please review virtual hugs to the people who already have :)**


	6. Facing Fears

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed etc. :)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 6

Harry woke up early and for a second wandered why as he didn't usually wake this early at Hogwarts, but then he realised he had a bad headache one so bad that it was making him retch. Stumbling out of bed clumsily Harry walked to his trunk where he dug out the bag of potions Madame Pomfrey had given him.

He emptied them onto his bed and rifled through the many potions until he came across the one he desired. He finally found a bright blue potion labelled headache potion, he downed it in one and sighed as the pain instantly went away.

Looking at the alarm clock on his bedside table he saw that it was 6:30 so sighing Harry entered the bathroom where he showered, brushed, dressed and tried in vain to brush his hair and only gave up when the comb broke in his hair, sighing exasperatedly he exited the bathroom and made his way down the stairs to the common room.

Deciding to read his defence against the dark arts book as that was his first lesson of the day. Settling himself in front of the empty fireplace Harry dug out his book and began to read.

After half an hour he heard his room mates moving around upstairs getting ready for the day ahead. Ron and Hermione came down at exactly the same time arguing about something

"_I'm warning you 'Mione keep that bloody cat of yours away from scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cosy"_ said Ron jokingly

_"Don't be silly Ron he's a cat it's in his nature_" said Hermione rolling her eyes good naturedly.

Harry watched his two friends with amusement. Both friends smiled when they saw Harry their argument forgotten. Hermione rushed to hug her best friend, Harry accepted the hug gratefully before grinning at his best friend who to his surprise also gave him a hug. Ears red Ron pulled away. While Hermione laughed at her two best friends fondly.

"Come on lets go I'm sure Ronald here is starving" said Harry jokingly. Ron looked affronted

"Oi less of the cheek!" said Ron raising his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled and Harry grinned cheekily before clambering out of the portrait hole, Ron and Hermione in his wake.

Stares met them as they entered the great hall. People whispering behind their hands and some were as rude to point at Harry. He heard catcalls and jeers coming from the Slytherin table

"Oi Potter did old kitty cat McGonagall have to give you mouth to mouth" jeered Malfoy as the rest of the Slytherin table snickered.

Ron's ears went red with anger and he clenched his fists in anger ready to go over there and punch Malfoy in his smug face, but Harry put a hand on his shoulder and steered him towards Gryffindor table whispering-

"Ignore them we'll get them back later"

Hermione looked nervous at this but Harry smiled at her to reassure her that he wouldn't go too far. Realising she wouldn't be able to stop the boys from pranking the Slytherins she just smiled back at him.

Ron started shovelling food in his mouth as soon as he sat down; with such speed Harry was surprised he didn't vomit. Queasily Harry helped himself to a slice of toast and a cup of tea, not having much of an appetite today. Hermione and Ron looked at him in concern.

"Come on Harry you've got to eat. You can't last until lunch on one slice of toast" said Hermione the worry evident in her voice. Harry sipped at his tea before replying

"It's all I can manage I'm not feeling too good today. But it's nothing" he added hastily at the look on Hermione's face

"But.." began Hermione. But Ron laid a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Drop it 'Mione he's fine" said Ron, Hermione shrugged and nodded but resolved to keep a close eye on him.

There was a great clatter overhead which meant the post had arrived. Harry did not look up as he knew there would be nothing for him so he was surprised when a large brown owl landed in front of him with a letter clutched in its beak. Harry took the letter from the bird and offered it a slice of bacon before opening the envelope.

_Harry,_

_You have a free period Friday don't you? Come to me hut for tea, Hermione and Ron are welcome I would like to talk to you._

_Hagrid_

Harry smiled and handed the letter to his friends who also smiled.

"It will be nice to see Hagrid" said Harry happily.

He had missed Hagrid a lot over the summer holidays and hadn't been able to write as the dursleys had forbade him under threat of a beating if he resisted. Harry took the quill Hermione had just handed him and scribbled a quick note before giving it to the owl that hooted and took off immediately. Checking his watch Harry decided he should start walking to defence.

"We should go guys" said Harry.

Hermione and Ron nodded and swung their legs off of the bench and followed Harry out of the great hall. When they arrived at the classroom the whole class (including the Slytherins unfortunately) were already there eager to start the lesson with the already popular Professor Lupin. Everyone turned to stare at Harry as he approached.

"What are you all staring at?" Harry snapped losing his temper.

"We heard that you'd died in Professor McGonagall's class" said Lavender Brown defensively.

Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly

"Well I clearly haven't" Scoffed Harry "So I'd appreciate it if everyone stopped staring at me like some caged animal" said Harry annoyed by the ridiculous rumours.

His two best friends drew closer to him protectively. At that moment Professor Lupin opened the door and smiled at his expectant class.

"Well come on in and make yourselves comfortable"

The class filed into the class scrambling for seats near to their friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione eagerly sat near the front of the class looking up at Remus expectantly. Professor Lupins eyes flitted in Harry's direction for a second and he blushed remembering last time he had seen the man he had cried all over him.

"Okay class" said Lupin clapping his hands together cheerfully

"Today's first lesson we will be learning about boggarts can anybody tell me what a boggart is?" As usual Hermione's hand shot up into the air, narrowly missing Harry's face.

Lupin smiled at Hermione and said

"Yes Hermione" Hermione looked pleased and answered

"A boggart is a shape-shifter. It assumes the shape of a human's worst fear" Lupin smiled proudly at his student.

"Excellent well done Hermione ten points to Gryffindor, how would you finish a boggart off?" Hermione's eye shone as she answered the question

"Laughter" she said simply smiling

"Excellent take another ten points" exclaimed Professor Lupin delighted that she knew so much, causing the Slytherins to groan and jeer.

Professor Lupin ignored them and got his class to follow him out of the classroom down the hall and into the staff room where Professor Snape was sitting in an armchair looking as intimidating as ever.

Professor Lupin went to close the door but Snape strode across the room and held it open

"Leave that door open Lupin I would rather not witness this"

he said smiling nastily at Neville who looked down at his shoes sighing sadly. Remus noticed this and frowned before saying to the dungeon bat.

"Actually I was hoping Neville would assist me in finishing off the boggart" said Professor Lupin smiling kindly at Neville who blushed.

Snape rolled his eyes and swept from the room. Professor Lupin then strode over to the wardrobe Harry and Ron had hidden in last time and it rattled violently making the class step back slightly unnerved. He beckoned Neville to come over and waited patiently while Neville shuffled over nervously.

"Now Neville what are you most afraid of?" asked Professor Lupin kindly and Neville mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry?" said Lupin still smiling kindly at his student.

Neville cleared his throat and mumbled more clearly this time

"Professor Snape" the class laughed however the Professor did not.

He smiled and whispered in Neville's ear who grinned in spite of himself and stood facing the wardrobe door steeling himself with what would exit in a moment's time.

Lupin waved his wand and the door opened with a click. Professor Snape stepped out tall and intimidating as he advanced upon Neville with cold eyes. Neville seemed frozen to the spot but at the last minute he came to his senses and shouted

"Riddikulus" Snape stumbled and moments later he was dressed in a tweed dress, high heels and a large stuffed vulture hat carrying a large red handbag.

The class roared with laughter including the Slytherins as it was rather a funny sight. One after one the class faced their worst fears and tried to make them funny.

Harry felt nervous as he thought what the boggart would materialise into for him. He thought of Voldemort but then a chill ran down his spine as he remembered the Dementor on the train.

Harry's heart started hammering as he stood up to take his turn but as he did so the bell went signifying the end of the lesson. Lupin stepped in front of Harry where the boggart changed into a full moon, with a wave of his wand the moon exploded into thousands of pieces. Harry looked at the wardrobe and swallowed as he realised Lupin had stepped in front of him from facing the boggart and with that Harry left the classroom confused and slightly hurt.

**A/N: I don't think I did that well with this chapter to be honest. I've had writers block today. But please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. The First Treatment

**Thank you everyone for all of the feedback I received, I appreciate every single one of you guys comments it means so much to me! Virtual hugs :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter**

Harry woke very early on the 4th September, so early in fact that it was still dark outside yet Harry knew somehow it was morning (call it intuition) a quick look at his alarm clock confirmed it was just past four in the morning.

Yawning Harry lay back in bed and desperately tried to get back to sleep, he had a long day ahead of him today, today was when he would be started on the gruelling treatment that was supposed to make him better. He felt nauseous at this thought so cast his mind to other things to take his mind off of it.

His mind wandered to his visit to Hagrids yesterday afternoon, it had been interesting to say the least. It started off an innocent cup of tea and chatting excitedly about Hagrids new role as Care of Magical Creatures professor, they had then talked briefly about Harry's condition before he abruptly changed the subject.

It had somehow ended up the four of them (including Hermione to Harry and Rons surprise) engaging in a food fight with the barely edible food Hagrid had prepared for the three of them. It had only ended when Harry somehow managed to turn Hagrids hair and beard green much to the amusement of the three teenagers. Chuckling to himself he burrowed deeper into his bed.

His smile faded as he realised to his consternation he still could not sleep, so sighing exasperatedly he heaved himself out of bed and towards his trunk where he dug out his dreamless sleep potion. Getting back into bed he uncorked the vial and downed it in one. Feeling the effects instantly Harry burrowed under the covers and fell asleep at once.

* * *

Harry awoke hours later feeling much better rested. Turning to Rons bed he was confused when he saw that his best friends bed was empty. _"that's strange" _he thought. Ron didn't normally wake up before noon on a weekend and a glance at his alarm clock confirmed it was nowhere near noon. Giving a mental shrug Harry climbed out of bed and began preparing for his day. Quickly showering, dressing and going downstairs where he found the common room buzzing excitedly Ron and Hermione in the midst of it.

Going over to his best friends he gave them a quizzical look before Ron blurted out

"Hogsmeade weekend isn't it?" Harry's heart sank, his uncle hadn't signed his form so he couldn't go. He would have to stay behind. This thought did nothing for his mood. Hermione noticed his change of mood and frowned at him.

"Your uncle did sign the form didn't he Harry" said Hermione an edge to her voice.

Harry sighed and shook his head. This caused Ron to curse and Hermione to look at Harry sympathetically

"It's fine guys honestly I can't go today anyway" Harry dropped his voice

"I have my first lot of treatment today" Hermiones eyes filled with tears and she launched herself at Harry while Ron patted his back awkwardly.

Earning them a lot of stares. Harry with difficulty pulled away from Hermione

" 'Mione I'll be fine" said Harry "Let's go to breakfast I'm starving"

"Yeah me too" exclaimed Ron as his stomach grumbled loudly causing Harry to laugh and even Hermione looked torn between amusement and exasperation.

She stalked off out of the portrait hole muttering something that suspiciously sounded like "Boys"

Shrugging both boys followed her out of the common room.

As they entered the great hall most of the third year students were chatting excitedly about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Trying not to listen Harry slid himself onto a bench closely followed by Ron and Hermione. Helping himself to some scrambled eggs he turned to Hermione.

"What are you guys planning to do in Hogsmeade then?" asked Harry in a falsely cheerful voice, failing dismally at keeping the waver from his voice.

"Weg gowah go do hoggeypukes" Spluttered Ron his mouth full of food. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back.

"Don't talk with your mouth full you pig" said Hermione jokingly while Harry laughed at the affronted look on Rons face. Ron swallowed his food and then spoke.

"We were planning to go to Honeydukes. We'll bring you loads of sweets" He promised and Hermione agreed enthusiastically.

All too soon it came time for the Hogsmeade students to assemble in the entrance hall for Filch to tick off the students allowed access to Hogsmeade village. Harry glumly bade goodbye to his best friends and made his way to the common room to pass time until he would be required in the hospital wing.

He passed an open door on the way to Gryffindor and only stopped when he heard a familiar voice call

"Harry!"

Harry backtracked and came back to the door where Professor Lupin stood.

"Would you like to come in for a cup of tea? I know you've not been given permission to visit Hogsmeade"

Harry nodded eagerly and followed his professor into the office. Lupin gestured for Harry to sit down on a wooden chair with red padding. Harry did so and looked round the office with interest while Professor Lupin bustled round preparing the tea.

"So Harry how are you feeling?" asked Professor Lupin kindly setting Harry's tea down in front of him and sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

"Thanks and I'm fine I guess I have my first treatment today" Harry added as casually as possible but Professor Lupin noticed the shake to his voice as he said this. Setting his mug Professor Lupin tipped Harry's chin up so he was looking him in the eye.

"You'll be fine Harry or my name is not Remus J Lupin" Harry smiled but still looked nervous.

"Thanks Professor I'm being stupid" said Harry miserably. Lupin shook his head concerned.

"No Harry you are not it is perfectly normally to feel nervous in your situation. Would you like me to come with you?" Professor Lupin asked putting his hand on Harry's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Harry nodded eagerly tears filling his emerald eyes

"Yes I would like that thank you" said Harry in a voice thick with emotion.

Professor Lupin squeezed his shoulder and picked his cup up taking a sip. At that moment Professor Snape entered without knocking carrying a smoking goblet. His eyes momentarily focusing on Harry but what surprised Harry was his gaze didn't hold the usual hatred it held...pity and concern. Harry mentally shook himself. No Professor Snape hated him with a passion it was well known. He turned to Professor Lupin who was smiling at Professor Snape.

"I have your potion here Lupin it needs to be taken immediately"

Professor Lupin nodded and Snape left slamming the door behind him as he left. Harry eyed the goblet warily wandering why Professor Lupin had just downed it in one when he himself would have pitched it across the room the moment the snarky Professor left. Professor Lupin chuckled at the incredulous look on Harry's face.

"Not to worry Harry Professor Snape kindly agreed to provide me with the potions I needed" Harry smiled and nodded his understanding at Professor Lupin.

For the next hour they talked about multiple subjects including Harry's lesson, Quidditch and Harry's favourite subject his parents.

"There was one time when your father turned Professor Dumbledores beard pink and sparkly, It was quite funny" Laughed Remus while Harry chuckled so hard it hurt to breathe. Professor Lupin checked his watched and his eyes widened.

"Great Merlin is that the time? We best be off Harry"

Suddenly feeling very nervous Harry followed his kind Professor out of the room down corridors until they reached the hospital. Visibly shaking as they neared the hospital wing Harry wiped his sweaty hands on his robes before reaching for the door handle and going in.

He found Madame Pomfrey at the end of the ward placing numerous vials of potions along with a syringe and swabs on a tray as well as a large metal bucket. He approached her nervously followed by Professor Lupin.

"Ah good Harry you're here take a seat on the bed" said Madame Pomfrey kindly.

Harry did as he was told and Professor Lupin sat next to him putting an arm round him. Picking up a vial of dark green potion she handed it to Harry who turned it over in his hands.

"This is the first of three potions I would like you to take. But I warn you it tastes horrible" said Madame Pomfrey kindly.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath uncorking the bottle he swallowed it in one. He retched as a taste of rotten eggs and burnt rubber filled his mouth but managed to stop his stomach from expelling it's contents all over poor Professor Lupin.

Taking more deep breaths Harry swallowed the second and third potions before falling back on to his bed with a sigh. Madame Pomfrey felt his forehead to check for fever and seemed satisfied that there was none.

"I think after this you will benefit more from it being administered intravenously" said Madame Pomfrey with an amused look at the disgusted expression on Harry's face.

Harry just nodded fighting from vomiting as the nausea had already started. He felt a sharp pain in the crook of his elbow and he looked down to see Madame Pomfrey putting a cannula into his arm and taping it down.

"It's so I can administer your next treatment more easily" Harry just nodded feeling more nauseous as the minutes ticked by leaning into Professor Lupins warm arm.

Madame pulled the curtains to give him privacy and left the cubicle to see to other patients. Almost as soon as she had gone Harry felt the urge to be sick. Professor Lupin noticing this jumped up and held the bucket under Harry's chin as he leaned over the bed and projectile vomited over and over again. Eventually he stopped and shakily laid back on his bed dry heaving.

Professor Lupin helped him to sip from a glass of water to get rid of the taste. Sitting up Harry shakily Harry thanked his Professor who put his arm back round Harry

"Don't mention it Harry I will always be here for you now I promised you father I would take care of you"

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he let out a small sob. Lupin pulled Harry into his arms once again and held him as he cried fighting tears himself. He held the young boy until his sobs subsided into small snores that indicated Harry had fallen asleep. Smiling down at him Professor Lupin gently eased Harry down under the covers and stroked his hair before saying

"I promise you this Harry I will always watch out for you, no matter what" and with that he gave the sleeping boy one last glance before exiting the room and deciding to come back later that day. Harry Potter smiled in his sleep as his dreams filled of the days of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

**I'm not sure if I did that well with this chapter but I'll leave it for you guys to decide. Please review I'd greatly appreciate it :)**


	8. Reaching Out a Friendly Paw

**This chapter is dedicated solely to Remus/Harry bonding. Ron and Hermione aren't featured in this chapter but they will be in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. **

Harry woke later that evening and for moment forgot where he was but then his senses came back to him and he remembered he must be in the hospital wing. He took his glasses from the bedside table and eased them onto his face and the room came back into focus. He felt very fatigued and he only assumed that it was the effects of the treatment. Madame Pomfrey had neglected to tell him the side effects.

Looking to his left Harry's heart sank when he realised Professor Lupin wasn't there. Tears stung his eyes threatening to snake their way down his cheeks. He'd been abandoned again Uncle Vernon was right nobody cared for freaks like him, they would all ditch him once they found out how much of a freak he was. He was full out sobbing now, the sobs so hard that his body shook and shuddered with the force of it. Merlin what was wrong with him? He didn't normally cry so why was he sitting alone sobbing his heart out.

"Harry" Harry gasped and looked up in to the concerned face of Professor Lupin "What's wrong? Do you feel sick again?" said Professor Lupin sitting on the bed and taking Harry's hand.

"No it's not that" sobbed Harry hiccuping slowly "It's...just" Lupin squeezed Harry's hand gently and gestured for him to go on.

"Yes Harry? What is it?" asked Lupin the concern evident in his voice "Come on you can tell me"

"It's just...just I thought you'd left me. Everyone gets sick of me eventually" Said Harry looking down at his blankets not wanting to make eye contact. Professor Lupin shifted closer to Harry and took his face gently in his hands.

"Harry listen to me I will never ever abandon you. Surely you know that? I promised your Mum and Dad I would take care of you and I intend to do just that. Why did you think I had abandoned you?" Harry looked his kind Professor in the face and decided to tell the truth.

"That's what my aunt and uncle told me. They said no-one wants to be bothered with a good for nothing freak like me" Sobbed Harry becoming hysterical again. Professor Lupin gently hugged Harry again stroking his hair.

Harry reluctantly pulled back looking green. Professor Lupin who obviously knew what was going to happen so he quickly shot of the bed and grabbed the bucket plonking it in front of Harry just in the nick of time. He vomited over and over again clutching his sides as it became painful. Professor Lupin stroked his forehead and hair until he had finished.

Harry had finally finished so he slumped back on to his pillows groaning slightly. Professor Lupin vanished the sick with his wand. Harry smiled weakly at him but dared not to speak. Smiling back at him Professor Lupin took two vials of potions and handed them to Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey asked me to give you these when you woke up. They're anti fever and anti nausea, take them both now" Harry nodded and downed the both of them grimacing at the taste making Professor Lupin chuckle.

Harry immediately felt better once he had ingested the potions and sighed with relief. Professor Lupin smiled at Harry.

"Better? Now I'll go and alert Madame Pomfrey that you're awake" Harry nodded and sat up in bed. Smiling at Lupins retreating form. Glad he had found someone who cared about him at last. Madame Pomfrey bustled over followed by Professor Lupin looking concerned. She looked in his eyes pulling back his eyelids gently.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" asked Madame Pomfrey feeling his forehead for fever. Harry moved back slightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine honestly Professor Lupin gave me the potions" Madame Pomfrey nodded approvingly and gave the professor a kind smile.

"Good at least someone has some sense" said Madame Pomfrey jokingly. Professor Lupin laughed and sat down on Harry's bed. Madame Pomfrey bustled off to fetch Harry his dinner.

"Can you tell me more about my parents? The pranks my Dad pulled and what about my Mum?" Professor Lupin smiled and nodded sitting on the bed next to Harry.

"Of course. Did I tell you about one time in our third year when your Dad pulled an amusing prank involving Professor McGonagall?" Harry shook his head eagerly "Well James offered her a sweet that was laced with a hair growth potion. She took it a albeit suspiciously but me feeling mischievous wanting to see Professor McGonagall with a beard told her it was innocent. So she ate it and grew a beard to rival Professor Dumbledores"

Harry howled with laughter at the image of McGonagall with a long beard. Professor Lupin also chuckled before reminding him "Don't go getting any ideas I should think Professor McGonagall would likely hold me responsible" he said this with the shadow of a wink.

Just then Madame Pomfrey bustled over carrying a tray. Setting it in front of him she instructed him to eat what he could before walking across the room to check on a student who had managed to turn their skin bright purple. Looking down at the tray Harry spooned the chicken soup into his mouth and gulped down the milk but ignored the bread and butter feeling full already.

Harry began to feel very sleepy at this point his eyelids drooping. Professor Lupin noticed this and put the tray on the bedside table. He made to get up and sit in the chair by the bed but Harry grabbed his hand and whispered "Stay please" Professor Lupin nodded and with a wave of his wand the curtains around the bed were drawn. Sitting back on the bed he was surprised when Harry lay his head on his chest but drew his arms round him protectively.

Harry fell asleep to the sound of his professors heartbeat. He smiled in his sleep as for once his dreams were not haunted by nightmares but by happy thoughts of feeling wanted.

**A/N: Well what did you think? How was this chapter? Thank you to everybody who has reviewed. You guys rock! :)**


	9. Revelations

**A/N: In this chapter Harry will learn more about Sirius Black, you will also read more about the dementors and much more. If you want to find out read on :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

As the first Quidditch match of the season Hufflepuff Vs Gryffindor drew closer a very muddy Harry was found trooping back to the Gryffindor changing rooms after a particularly gruelling practice. Wood was really putting them through their paces this year. He was the last in the changing room and was sitting staring at the opposite wall lost in his thoughts.

A movement from the bench beside him caught his eye and he looked down too see the Daily Prophet with a picture of a man who looked utterly insane. The headline read:

**Sirius Black spotted in Duff Town.**

_Sirius Black, notorious mass murder was imprisoned in the wizard prison Azkaban thirteen years ago for the murder of one grief stricken Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. Nobody but Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew know the reason as to why. He was spotted in Duff Town by Mrs Emmaline Pringle yesterday evening "I was taking my dog for a walk when I noticed a very familiar person lurking between two alleys. I called out to get help but he scarpered" With this in mind how long will it be before Sirius Black finds his way into our neighbourhood?_

Sighing Harry put the article back onto the bench and stood up straightening his robes as he did so. Upon leaving the changing rooms a cold chill enveloped Harry, drawing his robes tighter around himself he picked up his pace until he came into the gloriously warm castle. Sighing with relief Harry leaned against the doors momentarily before walking back to the common room.

Upon entering the common room he found almost the whole of Gryffindor house whispering excitedly. He searched over the heads of nervous first years and found Ron and Hermione conversing in low whispers in a far corner of the room. As he made his way over Hermione looked up at him and smiled weakly while Ron nodded at him.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Harry curiously.

"Sirius black has been spotted Harry" said Ron looking at his friend with concern.

"Oh yeah I know" said Harry indifferently shrugging. Ron and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance before Ron cleared his throat.

"Urm Harry there's something you should know. You see the thing is. Black he's...he's after you" Ron finished ears turning red at the tips. Harry's heart sank and horror filled him up making it hard to breathe. _they_ knew

"How'd you know that?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"I overheard Mum and Dad talking about it. I'm sorry mate" said Ron sympathetically. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at him in concern.

"And you guys decided only now to tell me?" said Harry angrily. "You just thought you'd hide from me that another lunatic is out to kill me? Thanks guys" said Harry sarcastically.

Before either of them could say anything Harry had jumped up and stormed out of the portrait hole, not bothering to look back when his friends called to him.

Angry tears escaped from Harry's eyes as he stormed through the corridors not paying attention to where he was. All of a sudden he bumped into something hard and fell back onto the floor with a thump. Shaking Harry looked up and saw that he'd bumped into Professor Lupin.

"Professor Lupin I'm sorry" Gasped Harry, trying to suppress a sob. Lupin seeing this helped Harry to his feet.

"What's the matter Harry?" asked Lupin in concern. Harry just shrugged and gave a non committal grunt.

"In here Harry" Professor Lupin gestured for Harry to enter the room to their left. Harry entered and was surprised to see he had ended up outside Professor Lupin's office when he had stormed off. Closing the door behind him Professor Lupin gestured for Harry to sit down and when he did so he sat on the chair next to Harry.

"Why were you crying Harry?" said Professor Lupin putting a hand on Harry's knees and looking into his eyes.

Deciding he wanted to tell the truth. What he'd heard about Sirius black, how Ron and Hermione hadn't told him and how hurt he felt. Professor Lupin got off the chair and crouched in front of Harry who was now looking determinedly at his lap. Gently tipping his chin Lupin turned Harry's head so he was looking straight into the Professors eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry I should have been more honest with you. You see there's more. Sirius Black was your parents secret keeper and gave up their whereabouts to Voldemort" Harry's eyes blazed and he jumped up angrily pushing Lupins hand away as he did so.

"YOU KNEW?" shouted Harry shaking with sobs and rage.

"Harry please just listen to me"

But Harry ran across the room, pulled the door open so hard he stumbled and ran out of the room. Lupin got up and ran after him desperate to explain. He saw Harry run towards a flight of stairs. He called after him but Harry didn't reply, just kept running.

It happened as if in slow motion. At the top of the stairs Harry tripped over a loose flag stone and went tumbling down the stairs where he hit his head hard on the floor and was knocked out. Remus didn't think, he just ran down the stairs and dropped to his knees beside his favourite student. He needed to get him to the hospital wing and fast.

**This chapter kind of sucks in my opinion but what do you guys think? Feedback would be appreciated.**


	10. The Grim

Harry opened his eyes groggily to see the concerned Professor Lupin staring down at him. Groaning Harry tried to sit up but Professor Lupin pushed him down gently.

"Stay there Harry I'll get you up," Harry was confused for a minute. Where was he? Why was he lying on the floor?

"I'll take you to the hospital wing, you fell down the stairs" said Professor Lupin gently.

A panicked expression quickly filled Harry's eyes again. Merlin no! if he was there for any longer he might as well move in there.

"No Professor please, not the hospital wing" said Harry desperately.

Professor Lupin looked at him for a moment as if deciding something then gently scooped the boy up in his arms, frowning at how little he weighed. Walking back up the stairs Lupin entered his office and laid Harry gently on the sofa on the far side of the room.

He then took a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the flames. He stuck his head in and called

"Madame Pomfreys office" Ignoring Harry's protests.

She bustled over as soon as his head appeared in the fireplace and she kneeled down to speak to him concerned.

"What's the matter Remus? Are you okay?" Madame Pomfrey fussed

"I'm fine but poor Harry on the other hand isn't. Can you come through?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded and Remus stepped back to allow her entrance into his office. She rushed straight over to Harry who was laying sullenly on the sofa staring up at the ceiling frowning slightly.

"What happened Remus?" she said as she bent to inspect his eyes causing Harry to scowl.

Professor Lupin sank down to his knees by the sofa and took Harry's hand who to his relief didn't snatch it away.

"He fell down the stairs" Said Professor Lupin looking concerned.

She waved her wand over the teenager performing diagnostic charms causing him to wriggle and snicker.

"Stay still Mr. Potter I need to continue my diagnostic scans"

"But it tickles" gasped Harry but he stayed resolutely still determined not to laugh.

After about ten minutes in which Madame Pomfrey checked Harry's whole body for injuries she declared that he would be fine and should be able to continue with lessons tomorrow morning.

When Madame Pomfrey had left Harry sat up and stared at Lupin who sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Harry.

"I should have been honest with you Harry from the start. If you will allow me to I would like to tell you the whole story. Are you planning on seeing your friends this morning?" Harry shook his head not speaking.

"Okay here goes. Twelve years ago as you know your parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort who then tried to kill you. The thing with that was the house in which you and your parents lived in was protected by the Fidelius charm. Only the secret keeper could give the address to anyone, your parents placed their trust in Sirius Black and he betrayed them" Harry was shaking with sobs by now and all Remus wanted to do was reach out and hug him but he refrained himself.

"Sirius Black was also your godfather Harry" Harry gave a loud gasp and burst into fresh sobs. Not stopping to think Professor Lupin pulled Harry into his arms. Harry stiffened for a moment but then slowly but surely skinny arms snaked themselves round his waist and he dug his head into Professor Lupins robes shaking with sobs.

Professor Lupin just held Harry until he was all cried out. Handing him a tissue from his pocket he smiled at him.

"All better?" Professor Lupin asked kindly. Harry nodded and smiled weakly wiping his eyes with the tissue. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Harry's tentative voice spoke.

"Professor Lupin? Would...would it be ok if I go see Ron and Hermione? I need to apologise?" Remus beamed at Harry and stood up and extended a hand to help Harry to his feet.

"Of course Harry. Oh Madame Pomfrey left this for you" He handed Harry a bit of parchment.

"Thank you Professor and I'm sorry" said Harry sheepishly.

"No problem Harry and you have no need to apologise I should have been honest with you"

Harry smiled at him and with a slight backwards glance left the office. As he neared Gryffindor tower he became apprehensive. What if Ron and Hermione decided they didn't want to be his friends anymore? Who would he have then? Sliding down the wall near the portrait hole Harry put his head in his hands.

"Harry? What are you doing down there?" Harry looked up into the concerned faces of his best friends.

"Ron, Hermione I'm so sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that. You kept it from me because you knew I already have loads to cope with will you forgive me?" asked Harry nervously.

Ron grinned and Hermione shook her head slightly.

"Honestly Harry there's nothing to forgive" said Hermione shaking her head.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. He got up and when Ron suggested it went out to the grounds for some fresh air.

"So Harry" said Hermione flopping down on a tree trunk as they sat by the lake "Where did you go earlier?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the sky "I went to Professor Lupin's office. I um got a bit upset and ran away from him and fell down the stairs" said Harry blushing furiously.

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron swore loudly causing Hermione to turn and scowl at him before turning back to Harry. Harry groaned.

"Harry James Potter you need to be more careful" snapped Hermione. Harry winced, she looked so much like Mrs. Weasley when she said that it was scary.

"'Mione I'm fine Pomfrey healed me. Oh which reminds me" Said Harry and he pulled out the scroll Lupin had handed him.

_Harry James Potter_

_Treatment date: 12__th__ September_

_Time:1:30pm_

_Location: Hospital wing._

Harry's stomach twisted with nerves as he read the parchment and wordlessly handed it to Ron and Hermione.

"You'll be fine mate honestly. You're Harry Potter" Ron reassured him. Harry smiled gratefully at his best friend.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione sat down on the floor next to him and put an arm around him.

"Ron's right Harry you'll be fine and we'll be there with you, we promise" Ron nodded enthusiastically. Harry's eyes burnt but he sniffed the tears back. Just then Ron let out the loudest belch known to mankind causing Hermione to shriek and fall backwards and Harry to double over with laughter.

"Ronald Weasley you great pig" She screamed advancing on her best friend. She pushed him and he fell backwards into the icy water with a shriek and a great splash. Chortling Hermione turned around when Ron jumped up grinning and pulled her down causing her to fall back into the water as well.

"Oh this means war Ronald" Smirked Hermione and she waved her wand causing an abundance of water to cascade down Rons shirt causing him to shriek and swear. Harry was laughing so hard his ribs hurt now. Ron saw this and grinned wickedly at Harry.

"I don't know what you're laughing at" laughed Ron and he ran at Harry and before he could protest hoisted Harry over his shoulder and threw him in the water. Shrieking and spluttering indignantly Harry pulled his friends legs who fell down with a great splash.

They spent the whole day (deciding to skip dinner) having fun down by the lake. Curfew time came quickly and the trio trooped shivering violently back to Gryffindor tower, where they showered, dressed in their pyjamas and quickly fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Harry woke next morning to Ron throwing a pillow at his head. Sitting up and rubbing his ear he scowled at Ron before clambering out of bed and digging his robes and books out of his bag. He then picked up Rons pillow and when his back was turned Harry whacked Ron on the head with the pillow causing him to fall forward on his knees.

"Gee thanks mate" said Ron sarcastically. Harry grinned cheekily.

"No problem" said Harry happily. Ron rolled his eyes and left the dormitory with Harry close behind him. As they entered the great hall people looked at him wearily before snapping their eyes back to their plates when they realised he knew they were staring.

"Great now everyone knows I've got a lunatic after me" grumbled Harry as they sat down at Gryffindor table and he helped himself to a slice of toast.

Just then Hermione entered the hall and slid in a seat between Harry and Ron. She reached for a slice of toast and watched queasily as Ron ate a sausage whole.

"Just ignore it Harry" said Hermione brown eyes looking at him sympathetically. Harry nodded and engaged in a conversation with Ron about the upcoming Quidditch match. Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked away muttering "Boys" under her breath.

"I suppose we best get to divination" sighed Harry and Ron grudgingly agreed.

When they finally found the divination classroom. They entered through the trapdoor and clambered onto padded stools or low armchairs chattering aimlessly or looking around the room in distaste. Harry wrinkled his nose trying not to sneeze. The heat and smell in the room were overpowering and he felt himself feeling sleepy.

"Welcome my dears to the refined art of divination" came a low voice from the corner of the room. Professor Trelawney stepped out of the shadows and Harry's first thoughts were that of a giant insect. What with the glasses that greatly magnified her eyes and the many robes and shawls that adorned her thin frame.

"Today class we will be reading your companions tea leaves. If you could all take a cup from the desk. You will then try and decipher your future," Harry groaned under his breath.

"What a load of dung," Ron whispered under his breath and Harry found himself agreeing. They obtained their cups and settled themselves down again where they proceeded to drink the scalding hot tea as quickly as possible. Gasping as the hot tea burnt his mouth Ron grabbed Harry's cup and peered into it a look of utmost concentration upon his face.

"Well there's this wonky cross thing and that means trials and suffering" observed Ron causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"But it also looks like a sun which means happiness. So you're gonna suffer, but you're gonna be happy about it." Harry and Hermione burst into loud laughter causing Professor Trelawney to turn round so fast that she fell over Neville's legs causing the class the snicker quietly.

"May I see your cup?" She asked in mystic tones eyeing Harry.

"Umm sure" said Harry confused.

She gave a loud scream and dropped the cup causing the class to start. With wide eyes she backed away.

"My dear boy you have the grim" She stated dramatically.

"What's the grim?" someone asked curiously.

"It's a giant spectral dog that haunts graveyards. It's an omen. An omen of death" said another student shakily. Harry looked at his friends. Ron looked horrified and Hermione looked sceptical.

Harry sincerely hoped she was as much an old fraud as everyone stated her to be.


	11. Trouble with dementors

**A/N: Have another chapter. I'm so generous today :) In this chapter it will feature the Quidditch match with the dementors (obviously), Harry sneaks to Hogsmeade and gets caught and they get their revenge on Malfoy and his cronies. I know the times are a bit mixed up but it's the only way i could fit it into the story.**

As the first Quidditch match of the season grew closer Harry couldn't shake the feeling of fear out of his head. Professor Trelawney's words were ringing through his head like a loud and persistent alarm _"My dear you have the grim" _If it hadn't been for the fact that he was sick, or the fact that he had a mass murderer after him, he would have scoffed and thought nothing more of it. He shook himself out of his stupor as Ron sat down heavily on the sofa next to him and eyed him with concern.

"You alright there Harry?" said Ron still looking worried

"I'm fine Ron honestly. It's just" Harry took a deep shaky breath and turned to face Ron.

"I can't get that grim thing from my head. What if it's true?" he said desperately with wide eyes.

"Harry Trelawney is nothing but an old fraud she couldn't make a real prediction to save her life" said Ron consolingly

Harry nodded. Ron was right, she was an old fraud, why was he worrying so much? Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding he turned back to Ron.

"Wheres 'Mione?" he asked suddenly noticing she was nowhere to be seen.

"Library" said Ron rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Lets play exploding snap" suggested Ron and Harry eagerly agreed and rushed off the get the deck Ron had brought back from hogsmeade.

"There's another Hogsmeade weekend coming up" said Ron casually as he put a card on the large pile which was smoking slightly.

"Hmm?" said Harry looking up at Ron raising his eyebrows.

"I was thinking why don't you sneak down with us. Wear your invisibility cloak or something" Ron suggested.

"Ron that's a brilliant idea, why didn't i think of that?" said Harry grinning mischievously. At that moment Ron put a card on the deck and it exploded with a loud BOOM causing a group of first years to shriek and duck under the table.

Harry chuckled at the sight of the first years then turned to his best friend and started full out laughing pointing at Rons face. His eyebrows had been singed and he had black soot all over his face.

"Very funny Harry" said Ron but he was also chuckling. Ron went to clean up and Harry sat back in his chair still chuckling to himself.

"Hey Harry what are you laughing" he looked up into the bemused face of Hermione.

"Oh hey Hermione" said Harry still trying to stifle a giggle.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione shrewdly with a look of amusement on her face.

"Well me and Ron were playing exploding snap and he lost his eyebrows" sniggered Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We better get going Harry we have defence in ten minutes" said Hermione looking at her watch just as Ron came down minus the eyebrows. Hermione let out a great snort and covered her mouth to suppress the giggles.

"Yes yes very funny" said Ron sulkily "let's go to defence"

The three Gryffindors then left the common room and made their ways to the defence classroom. As they entered they noticed Professor Lupin was already there smiling as the class filed in and settled themselves on desks and looked expectantly at the Professor.

"Today we will be writing a short essay on Boggarts what they mean, how you repel them and where they are found" said Lupin cheerily.

The whole class groaned causing Professor Lupin to chuckle.

"Yes I know it's not fun but it's necessary I'm afraid. You have an hour you may begin" smiled Professor Lupin and the class set to work immediately.

Harry began at once, eager to impress his Professor with his knowledge.

Finally an hour passed and Professor Lupin called the class to stop writing and bring their papers to his desk. There was a mad rush as almost the whole class minus Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the front and put their papers down on his desk. Finally the class had dispersed and it only left Ron, Hermione and Harry in the classroom with Professor Lupin.

As they approached his desk he smiled kindly at them.

"On that pile if you please" said Lupin indicating to a large stack of papers on his desk. The three complied.

"What happened to your eyebrows Ron" said Professor Lupin with an amused expression on his face.

Ron blushed beet red and muttered "Exploding snap"

Professor Lupin chuckled and waved his wand causing Rons eyebrows to reappear.

"I should have known" He laughed.

The trio laughed and bade goodbye to Professor Lupin before leaving to go to dinner in the great hall.

Xxx

Harry woke up on the Saturday of the match to a raging thunderstorm. Heart sinking and stomach fluttering with nerves he scrambled out of bed and dressed in a thick Weasley jumper and jeans, then grabbed his Quidditch gear and exited the dorm careful not to wake his dorm mates. He came down to the common room to find the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team staring sullenly out of the window at the raging storm.

Wood pounced on Harry as soon as he entered the common room.

"Harry! You ready for today? Let's go down to the great hall" Harry yawned in reply following his teammates out of the room.

When he entered the great hall he was met with jeers by the Slytherins but as usual ignored it. He forced down a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast stomach fluttering with nerves.

"Ok team lets go "shouted Wood and fork clattering to his plate Harry stood up and followed his team out onto the waterlogged grounds into the mercifully warm and dry changing rooms. Nobody spoke while they changed into their team robes though the silence was punctuated with the occasional yawn. Putting his glasses back on Harry zoned out as Wood began to drone on about tactics until he heard someone hiss his name from the over the Weasley twins legs he crept to the door and came face to face with Hermione.

"Give me your glasses Harry" she bossily. Harry sighed and handed them over thinking it was best not to argue.

She tapped the lenses with her wand and said "Impervious" the handed them back to Harry.

"There they'll repel the rain now" said Hermione smiling at him

"Hermione you're a lifesaver" said Harry he gave her a quick hug before saying goodbye and sitting back down zoning out once again.

All too soon it was time to go out and brave the storm, so picking up their brooms the team trooped out quietly and onto the Quidditch pitch. The cheers from the Gryffindor side were deafening and even the Hufflepuff side were shouting good luck to the Gryffindor players. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and both teams kicked off from the ground and the game began.

Rising higher above the game Harry tried to keep his broom from being buffeted by the gale force wind and concentrate on finding the snitch. Below him Alicia Spinnet had just gained control of the Quaffle and was pelting across the pitch, she threw the Quaffle hard and it soared through the keepers outstretched hands and into the goal hoops. Harry did a little cheer and then carried on looking for the snitch.

Suddenly he saw the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory shoot up in the air obviously having spotted the snitch, so he pulled his broom up and sped in the direction Diggory was going. Suddenly the world quietened down and it became icy cold. Despair filled Harry and his hands slipped as his broom handle became icy. Out of nowhere two dementors swooped down upon Harry. White fog filled his vision and once again he heard the screaming "Harry please not Harry"

"Step aside you silly girl"

"Please take me instead!"

Harry was falling into darkness and finally the darkness enveloped him and he fell unconscious plummeting from his broom towards the icy ground. Up in the stands students were sobbing and screaming as Harry plummeted towards the ground but Albus Dumbledore stood up and shouted "Elesto Momentum"

**XX**

Harry woke up to people muttering above him and with great difficulty snapped open his eyes. All he could see were blurry figures so reaching blindly to his left and then to his right Harry located his glasses then slipped them on.

"Harry you're awake!" exclaimed Hermione relief crossing her features.

"W-what h-happened" stuttered Harry sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

"Well the dementors attacked you and umm well you fell" said Ron nervously.

Harry's heart sank, that must mean they'd lost the match. Guilty tears brimmed in his eyes and Hermione sat down beside him on the bed and took his hand squeezing it gently.

"It's not your fault Harry it's the dementors" Harry nodded but didn't agree with her, if he wasn't so weak then they would have won the match. Slumping further down on his bed Harry groaned a covered his face with his hands. Ron sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Umm there's something else you should know too Harry. Well your broom it um kind of blew into the whomping willow" said Ron tersely.

Harry stomach plummeted and he groaned again louder this time.

"I'm sorry Harry" said Hermione sympathetically and Harry smiled weakly at his two friends.

"I'm fine guys honestly I just want to get to the dorms and go to bed" said Harry yawning loudly as Madame Pomfrey came over and felt his forehead and peered into his eyes.

"Ahh you're awake are you? Good how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey honestly" Harry assured her.

"Hmm very well you may leave but take it easy Mr. Potter and come straight back to me if you feel unwell at all"

Harry assured her he would and quickly left the hospital wing, Ron and Hermione close behind. As soon as they entered the dorm Harry collapsed on his bed and fell asleep immediately. Chuckling Ron pulled the blankets over his best friend and left the room quietly.

Xx

A week had passed since the dementor incident and Harry was still in a low mood about it. He was staring down at his plate in the great hall swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Cheer up mate it's Hogsmeade today are you going to sneak out still?" whispered Ron while Hermione huffed disapprovingly.

"Yeah I am" said Harry pretending he hadn't heard Hermione. Jumping up Hermione hit both boys on the head with her book and left the great hall. Ron and Harry stood up and followed Hermione into the entrance hall where Filch was ticking people with permission to go the village on a clipboard.

He leered at Harry as he approached the queue with Ron and Hermione.

"No permission no visiting the village Potter" said Filch smirking nastily.

Harry shrugged and said "I know I'm saying goodbye to my friends"

Filch leered and turned back to the eager students.

"See you later at dinner later Harry" said Ron loudly making Hermione scowl.

"You will get in trouble Harry" she hissed but he just waved goodbye to his friends and walked up the stairs grinning to himself.

He hurried down a corridor and stole behind a suit of armour which turned round curiously to look at him. Rolling his eyes Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his top and jumped from behind it straight into the Weasley twins.

"Hey Harry did you know-"said Fred

"-That you only have a head" finished George.

"Very funny guys" said Harry pulling the invisibility cloak off him and tucking it into his hoodie pocket.

"Come on guys I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade" said Harry desperately.

"We know" chorused the twins.

Harry shivered "I wish you guys wouldn't do that it's really creepy"

Fred and George just grinned mischievously and dragged Harry back behind the suit of armour. George rifled in his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment. Harry looked at the twins curiously.

"What's this piece of junk" said Harry distractedly.

Fred and George both grabbed their chests in mock hurt.

"Explain Georgie" said Fred still clutching his chest mockingly

"This here is the secret to our success. It is called the Marauders Map, it's a sinch giving it to you but we feel ready to hand it down to the next generation of trouble makers" said George winking

"All you do is tap it with your wand and say I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good and then when you're done say mischief managed" Harry grinned and thanked the twins excitedly.

They just bowed and saluted then slunk off no doubt to cause more mischief. Grinning excitedly Harry followed the boys instructions "I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good" To his delight writing appeared on the parchment.

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders map._

Hands shaking Harry crept down the corridor towards the statue of the one eyed witch as Fred and George had instructed. Looking at the map Harry was delighted to see that his name was right next to the statue. A speech bubble appeared by his name saying "Dissendium"

He tapped the statue with his wand and muttered "Dissendium" and to his great surprise and delight the statue opened revealing a hole large enough for him to slip through easily. He slid his legs in and slid down a short slope and landed with an ungraceful thump at the bottom. Getting up and brushing his clothes down Harry lit his wand and pointed it at the map.

It seemed like hours until his head finally hit a trap door so tapping the map and saying mischief managed Harry tucked it into his pocket and extinguished his wand. Pulling out his invisibility cloak and throwing it over himself Harry put his wand back in his pocket and carefully lifted the trapdoor up. He noticed with relief that nobody was in the store room so gently he eased himself out of the trapdoor and made his way for the door in front him.

Opening it slowly so as not to make any noise, Harry stepped into the busy Honeydukes sweet shop. Edging round Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom Harry finally made it out onto the street. Sighing with relief Harry looked left and right for Ron and Hermione but couldn't see them. He decided he would just walk straight up the street hoping he would find them. Eventually Harry found them standing by a large creepy looking house but he also found the unwelcome presence of Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"Shopping for your dream home Weaslebee? Don't your family ahh live in one room?" drawled Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy" snapped Ron scowling at him.

"I think Weaslebee needs to learn how to respect his superiors" snarled Malfoy smirking while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

"I hope you don't mean yourself" snapped Hermione angrily.

Malfoy stepped forward and yelled in Hermione's face "How dare you speak to me! You filthy little mudblood"

Seemingly out of nowhere a handful of mud soared through the air and hit Malfoy in the face, spluttering Malfoy whirled round looking for the perpetrator. Crabbe shrieked as a large quantity was tipped down his pants and Goyles trousers were pulled down revealing his boxers.

Hermione and Ron were sniggering at this point knowing exactly who the perpetrator was.

Almost as if in slow motion Crabbe stumbled and stepped back on the hem of Harry's cloak revealing his head. All three boys screamed and bolted pushing each other in their haste to get back to Hogwarts. Harry swallowed, he was toast.

Without stopping to think Harry sprinted down the high street not daring to stop even when he had a stitch in his side. He stopped and pulled on his invisibility cloak hastily before creeping back into the passage. Stuffing his cloak back in his pocket Harry didn't bother to light his wand as he tore through the passage gasping slightly. He then scrambled up the short slope and pushed open the one eyed witches hump. Sighing with relief he stepped out from behind the statue and came face to face with an angry Professor Lupin.

"Harry follow me please" said Professor Lupin firmly.

Harry followed his favourite Professor to his office and went in standing nervously by the door.

"Turn out your pockets" said Lupin without the usual cheerfulness in his voice.

Hands shaking Harry pulled out the Marauders map and handed it to Professor Lupin who stared disapprovingly at it.

"I am disappointed in you Harry; I never thought that you of all people would put yourself in danger like that. Not only did you obtain a map that if it got in blacks hands would put you in danger but you also entered Hogsmeade village without permission.

Your parents died to protect you Harry; they did not die so you could put yourself in danger all for the sake of a bag of magic tricks. Quite frankly I am astounded that you did not hand it in" yelled Professor Lupin

Tears of shame dripped down Harry's cheeks and onto the floor. He kept his head down so Lupin wouldn't see.

"Have you got anything to say Harry?" asked Lupin firmly.

Harry nodded "I'm sorry Professor Lupin I'm just an idiot. I'd understand if you hated me" sobbed Harry. More tears falling to the floor.

Professor Lupin came closer and put a hand on Harry's shoulder "I do not hate you Harry however I am very disappointed I thought better of you" said Professor Lupin more gentle this time. Harry nodded wiping his eyes, peeling his eyes from the floor and looked into the kind eyes of Professor.

"I am going to confiscate this map Harry ok?" said Professor Lupin his voice almost back to normal

"O-OK" hiccoughed Harry tears still dripping through his lashes. Looking into the peaky face of his cub guilt churned in his stomach and before he could stop himself he'd pulled Harry into his arms. As the boy sobbed on his shoulder tears soaking his robes Remus Lupin smiled to himself. He was damned if this boy was gonna feel alone anymore.

**So yeah this is a pretty long chapter :) It took me ages to do this chapter. I don't know how to feel about this chapter so I'll leave it for you guys to decide.**


	12. Never anger a hippogriff

T**hank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys really are awesome :)**

**mizzrazz72- he looks at the map in this chapter****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

When they pulled apart at last Professor Lupin put his hands and pushed him down into a chair. He turned back to Harry the firm look back on his face.

"This does not mean you are excused from your rule breaking Harry. I will be confiscating the map obviously but I will also be writing to your relatives"

A horror stricken look filled Harry's face and once more his eyes filled with tears.

"Harry what's wrong now?" said Professor Lupin momentarily forgetting to sound stern.

"Please d-don't t-tell them t-they w-wont care" sobbed Harry who was trying to get his breathing under control.

"Harry as your guardians they have a right to know and as your teacher I am duty bound to inform them"

A wild fearful look marred Harry's and a jolt of suspicion arose somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Harry is there any particular reason why you do not want me to inform your relatives?" said Lupin feeling worried.

Harry looked up at his Professor. He had to lie nobody can know the truth.

"No Professor" said Harry sighing resignedly. Well at least it would be another eight months before he had to face.

"Okay then I will still be sending the letter ok?" said Professor Lupin eyeing Harry with concern.

Harry nodded looking down at his hands shaking slightly. Professor Lupin sat down on the chair beside Harry.

"How is your treatment going Harry?" said Professor Lupin back to his kind self.

Harry was rather taken aback by the sudden change of subject but reluctantly answered.

"I have my second lot tommorrow" said Harry sighing "Then I have care of magical creatures straight after so that should be fun" Harry said doggedly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Harry. Would you like me to come with you again" he said softly.

Harry looked up at his professor and smiled.

"Yes please Ron and Hermione are coming to support me too" said Harry smiling at the thought of his two best friends.

"I will then of course come with you" said Professor Lupin smiling

"Thanks Professor" said Harry blushing slightly.

"I told you Harry in private it's Remus" said Professor Lupin.

"Ok um Remus" said Harry rather awkwardly.

They spent the next couple of hours discussing anything but Harry's upcoming treatment as Remus knew Harry was worrying greatly about it. Instead Remus told stories of the days of the Marauders and the pranks they always pulled. All too soon Harry's curfew came around and he left rather reluctantly but after Remus promised to tell him of more stories of his parents tomorrow.

When Harry left the room Remus examined the map. His blood ran cold because right there clear as day was the name of someone he thought dead 'Peter Pettigrew'

xxx

September 12th came around too quickly for Harry's liking and before he knew it he was trudging slowly to the hospital wing followed by Ron and Hermione who were true to their word and came with him. Harry had been excused from transfiguration by McGonagall and with some persuading as had Ron and Hermione.

When he entered the hospital wing he once again found Madame Pomfrey getting out various potions on the bedside table. Harry approached her nervously, wiping his sweaty hands on his robes. She smiled at him reassuringly as he approached.

"Hello Mr. Potter how are you feeling?" said Madame Pomfrey briskly keeping up her stern demeanour.

"Fine" Harry lied but it all truthfulness, he felt awful but he wasn't going to admit that willingly.

"Well that's good at least, if you'd just sit on the bed please" Harry nodded and complied slumping down on the gestured bed.

Ron and Hermione sat on the chairs by his bed and smiled reassuringly at him. Taking out an IV bag and transfiguring a small button into a stand Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry who was staring nervously.

"I trust you've been keeping the arm I placed the IV port clean and dry?" she said sternly.

"yeah I have" said Harry nodding

"Good, now I will attach this IV bag to your arm and the medicine will go through intravenously. Do you understand"

Harry nodded sighing indicating for her to get on with it. She did so immediately, putting a mixture of potions into the bag before attaching it to Harry's arm and then the pole. She left to go to her office telling Ron or Hermione to come get her if there were any problems.

"So what animal do you think Hagrid will show us in care of magical creatures?" said Harry turning to Hermione who looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"I don't know hopefully not the acromantula" said Ron shuddering. Harry chuckled, it was common knowledge that Ron was deathly afraid of spiders.

Hermione seemed to snap out of her musings. Turning to Harry she suddenly shouted.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU NOT LET US KNOW WHERE YOU WERE YESTERDAY"

Harry's head snapped up in alarm, mouthing wordlessly he turned to Ron who was sniggering into his hands. He was saved from answering however by the arrival of Professor Lupin.

"You came!" exclaimed Harry sending the amused Professor Lupin a grateful look.

"I came" repeated Professor Lupin sitting on the end of Harry's bed.

"So are you feeling sick yet?" said Professor Lupin.

"A bit" Harry admitted "but it's not as bad as last time"

Professor Lupin smiled and nodded. He turned to Ron and Hermione who were gaping at the pair slightly confused. He chuckled at their expressions.

"I promised Harry I would come to support him" he said by way of explanation.

Hermione got a horrifyingly moony expression before exclaiming loudly.

"Aww that's so cute"

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione whacked him around the head.

"Ow! Bloody hell 'Mione what in the name of Merlin's underpants was that for?" said Ron rubbing the back of his head while scowling at Hermione.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Ronald Weasley" snapped Hermione.

"Well if you weren't simpering like a lovesick teenager then I wouldn't have to" retorted Ron.

Now it was Hermiones turn to roll her eyes.

"Well duh I am a teenager" said Hermione turning away from Ron and crossing her arms.

Ron mouthed wordlessly for a few seconds before shaking his head and grinning at Harry and Remus who had been chuckling silently at the banter.

Ron then turned to a still chuckling albeit slightly green Harry.

"Want to play truth or dare tonight?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron "Ron in case you haven't noticed there is a teacher sitting right there on my bed" said Harry

"I didn't hear a thing" said Professor Lupin winking slightly "Just as long as you don't turn each other into ding bats it's fine" chuckled Remus.

Both boys chuckled and even Hermione smiled.

"So you all game Harry?" said Ron looking at Harry.

Harry nodded eagerly a mischievous air around him.

"'Mione what about you" said Harry turning to his brown eyed best friends who had been watching the exchange with disapproval.

"I will not partake in childish activities such as truth and dare" said Hermione sternly.

"Oh go on 'Mione pretty please" said Harry pulling his best puppy dog face.

"Humph fine but I'm not streaking through Hogwarts okay?"

Harry looked scandalised "I could never think of such things 'Mione" he gasped before winking conspicuously at Remus and Ron who were in silent stitches.

"Hmm sure" said Hermione suspiciously but she looked amused.

Xx

Harry left the hospital wing an hour later with Ron, Hermione and Professor Lupin. Turning to Professor Lupin he said.

"I'll see you later Professor" said Harry shakily smiling weakly up at him.

"Yes of course Harry" he said smiling kindly at him, he put a hand on his shoulder momentarily before going up the stairs. Turning to his best friends who were eyeing him in concern he said

"Why are you guys staring at me" said Harry

"Mate you look as if you're about to blow chunks" Ron stated

"Very gently put Ronald but you do look ill Harry are you alight?" said Hermione feeling his forehead. He stepped back slightly and nodded.

"I'm fine guys lets just get to Hagrids lesson" said Harry firmly. The two friends looked reluctant but sighed and followed him down numerous staircases through the entrance hall and down into the grounds.

As they approached Hagrids hut Harry groaned inwardly. T_hey were having it with the Slytherins? Just perfect_ Harry darkly.

Jeers were sent his way from the Slytherins who as usual had the look as if they had a bad smell under their nose.

"Oi Potter what does Dumbledore think he's doing letting that oaf teach" snarled Malfoy, lip curling maliciously.

"Shut up Malfoy if you don't like it leave" snapped Hermione glaring at Malfoy in disgust.

"How dare you speak to me you filthy little mudblood" snapped Malfoy and he pushed Hermione causing her to fall back over a pumpkin.

Harry jumped forward and pushed Malfoy in retaliation.

"Apologise now Malfoy" snarled Harry not making an attempt to reign in his anger. Ron helped Hermione to her feet who smiled gently at him tears in her eyes.

At that moment Hagrid exited his hut and his eyes fell on Harry who had Malfoy's robes bunched up in his hands and his fist drawn back.

"What's goin' on 'ere" said Hagrid loudly.

Harry let go of Malfoy but not before offering him a very rude hand gesture in favour of smiling at his friend.

"Nothing it's alright Hagrid" said Harry reassuringly.

Hagrid just smiled and gestured for the class to follow him. He led them to a large clearing where stood a magnificent creature. It had the back end of a horse and the front end of a majestic eagle. It was sniffing round the clearing at that moment searching for food.

"Righ' class open yer books to page 100" said Hagrid enthusiastically

"And exactly how do we do that?" snarled Malfoy

"Well you just stroke the spine of course" said Hagrid as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The class all began stroking the spines of their books and removed the belts they had used to bind it.

"Righ' class this is buckbeak" said Hagrid gesturing to the animal tethered a short distance away "He's a hippogriff"

Malfoy muttered something to Crabbe and Goyle who sniggered and Harry had to repress the urge to go over there and smack him in the mouth.

"Now who'd like ter come an' say hello?" said Hagrid smiling around at the class. When nobody stepped forward Hagrids smile dropped.

Harry felt pity and loyalty for Hagrid well up inside of him so he stepped forward even though he was growing more queasy by the minute.

"Goo' man Harry" said Hagrid clapping Harry on the shoulder causing his knees to buckle.

"Wha' yer need to do Harry is to bow ter Beaky. But yer mus' keep eye contact as hippogriffs don' trust easily"

Harry nodded nervously "Oh an' never insult a hippogriff they are very easily offended are hippogriffs" warned Hagrid

"When yer ready then Harry" said Hagrid.

So swallowing nervously Harry stepped into the clearing. He slowly lowered himself in a bow facing the hippogriff nervously. To his great surprise the hippogriff bent on it's scaly knees in a bow.

"Well done Harry he may let yet stroke him now" said Hagrid.

Harry looked nervously at Hagrid before slowly inching his way towards the hippogriff. As he went to touch it drew back and squawked making Harry step back nervously, but he edged forward and this time the hippogriff moved forwards gracefully and allowed Harry to stroke it's beautiful head. All of the Gryffindors clapped and cheered.

"Yes you're not scary at all are you" said Malfoy stepping forward pushing Harry to the floor as he did so ignoring Hagrids warning "You great ugly brute"

It happened all too quickly. The hippogriff reared angrily and slashed across Malfoy's arm causing it to spurt blood. Malfoy whimpered on the ground as Hagrid tried to calm buckbeak. He threw a dead ferret a few metres away for the hippogriff.

Scooping Malfoy up in his arms Hagrid rushed out of the clearing.

"You'll be sorry. You and your bloody chicken" promised Malfoy leaving sniggering Slytherins and very worried Gryffindors.


	13. Discoveries and Promises

**This is a bit of a funny chapter as it's Ron, Hermione and Harry's game of truth or dare, which will most likely last all night and day. I have some pretty good ideas for dares too :)**

**Disclaimer: No I still do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

Harry groaned as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. After coming back from care of magical creatures Harry had rushed for the nearest toilets and vomited most spectacularly all over the floor. Now he was in a cubicle with Ron standing outside who had cleaned up the vomit with a simple cleaning spell Hermione had told him from the doorway of the boys toilets.

Finally when there was nothing left in his stomach Harry wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet before staggering out of the cubicle and over to the sink where he splashed his face with cold water. Merlin he had a massive headache. Turning to Ron who was staring worriedly at him and leaning heavily against the sink he beckoned him over.

"Can you pass my bag please" said Harry shakily.

"Yeah sure" Ron said kindly and rushed over to the door where Harry had dropped his bag.

Walking back over to Harry he handed him the bag and leant against the sinks next to him.

"Thanks mate" said Harry shakily opening his bag and taking out two vials of potions.

"What're they?" said Ron nodding towards the potions as Harry downed them and a look of relief crossed his face.

"Headache potion and Anti nausea potion" said Harry looking visibly better.

"C'mon 'Mione will be going frantic out there chuckled Ron. Harry nodded and picking up his bag followed Ron out of the toilets.

Xx

Later that evening found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the now empty common room sitting in a space they had cleared with an empty butterbeer bottle in the middle of them. They were chuckling at a dare Ron had just had to complete where he went to the top of the astronomy tower and shouted a very rude word causing McGonagall to give him detention for the rest of the week and sent him back to Gryffindor tower.

"Right Hermione your turn to spin the bottle next" said Harry grinning cheekily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and spun the bottle hard, it spun for a few minutes before landing on Harry. A grin marred Hermione's features as she said

"Truth or Dare" said Hermione still smiling mischievously.

"Hmmm dare" said Harry pondering for a moment.

"Right then I dare you to go down to Professor Snapes office and declare your undying love for him"

Harry's jaw dropped at the sneakiness of his best friend. He couldn't believe she'd dared him to do that.

"What! I am not doing that!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron sniggered watching the exchange with amusement.

"You have to that's the rules" said Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Harry sighed inwardly. Scowling at Hermione he nodded.

"Fine fine but wait until it's your turn" said Harry folding his arms and suppressing a smile.

"Give us your invisibility cloak so we have proof you actually did it" said Hermione smart as usual.

Harry huffed and took his cloak from his pocket where he had stuffed it earlier for Ron's dare. Handing it to Ron and Hermione who threw it over themselves. He left the common room and down to the dungeons.

Taking a deep breath he knocked the door ignoring the sniggers of his invisible friends behind him. The door swung open revealing an irate Professor Snape who scowled when he saw Harry.

"What do you want Potter? Come to steal more potions ingredients?" Harry groaned inwardly before smiling sloppily at him.

"No sevvy I have come to profess my undying love for you. You make my heart beat faster and " Harry sighed and wiped a hand over his forehead "Your voice is so sexy"

At that moment Ron let out a snort which thankfully Snape didn't hear.

"Potter!" snarled Snape but Harry put a finger to his lips

"Shh you don't have to say anything. It's ok. I love you to the moon and stars and back" said Harry raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Be mine?" said Harry getting in the marriage proposal position.

"Potter get up now before I am not responsible for my actions" snapped Snape.

Deciding it was best not to anger the man Harry complied. Snape was seething.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are Potter, he too was arrogant and felt he was above rules" Snape snarled.

Harry raised his eyebrows and stepped back in an act of defiance.

"My father has nothing on me" said Harry winking "I'm better looking for one thing" he continued.

Just then Ron let out a great snort of laughter. Snape looked mutinous as he stepped past Harry and seemingly reached for thin air and pulled of the invisibility cloak revealing a chortling Ron and Hermione. At this time Harry was laughing too clutching his sides as tears of mirth exited his eyes.

"POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY IN MY OFFICE NOW!" shouted Snape turning an ugly puce colour. Harry, Ron and Hermione took one look at each other and bolted with Snape calling angrily after them. They were gasping with laughter as they ran through the hallways towards Gryffindor tower.

When they got in the common room and collapsed onto the sofa where they laughed for nearly half an hour. Eventually the giggles subsided and they parted for their dormitories with promises of continuing the game tomorrow. That night Harry smiled in his sleep for the first time in months.

Xxx

Yawning widely Harry woke up feeling sick the next morning. Jumping out of bed he made it to the bathroom just in the nick of time as once again he found himself emptying the contents of his stomach. Sighing Harry went back into the bedroom and picked up the vials of potions that were sitting on his bedside table. He downed them and sat down heavily on his bed.

Looking at his alarm clock he saw that it was just past eight so standing back Harry pulled on his school robes and crept into the bathroom. Spotting a metal bucket underneath the sink he picked it up and filled it with cold water. Slowly creeping to Ron's bed he tipped the entire bucket over him. Screaming a girlish scream Ron jumped out of the bed shivering violently.

"Harry what the bloody hell was that for?" roared Ron shaking the water out of his ears. Harry just grinned and sat down on his bed dropping the bucket.

"What was what for?" he said innocently while his dorm mates chuckled at the dishevelled form of Ron.

"Humph never mind" said Ron grabbing a towel from his trunk and drying his hair. He then pulled on his robes still sulking. As they made their way down to the common room they found Hermione sitting in a corner next to a large pile of books scribbling furiously, her hair stuck up in all directions. As they approached Harry realised how tired she was looking and felt concern stir in his stomach.

"'Mione have you slept at all today?" said Harry eyeing the large pile of books.

"Of course I have" said Hermione rolling her eyes. Putting down her quill she looked up at her two best friends. Ron reached out to touch one of the books and she slapped his hand away.

"Come on lets get to breakfast" said Hermione yawning widely. Harry looked at her with concern.

"Hermione are you sure you're alright?" said Harry slowly.

"I'm fine Harry just drop it ok" snapped Hermione as they entered the great hall and sat down at Gryffindor table

Harry felt tears sting his eyes but pushed them back and sat down at Gryffindor table. Ron squeezed his shoulder and looked apologetically at him. There was nothing but silence as they ate their waffles and fruit. Hermione checked her watch and turned to the two boys.

"C'mon we've got transfiguration first thing then care of magical creatures" both boys nodded and followed her out of the hall. When they entered the classroom they sat down and said nothing for the rest of the lesson, resolutely looking in opposite directions. Harry didn't notice McGonagall eyeing him in concern throughout the lesson. When the lesson ended Professor McGonagall called him to her desk. She shooed Ron and Hermione away who were waiting by the door.

"How are you feeling Potter?" she said taking note of his pale complexion and the way that he was trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm fine" said Harry too quickly.

"Hmm ok now are you going to tell me of the reason of the altercation between you and Miss Granger?"

Harry's eyes widened "How?" Harry began but Professor McGonagall interrupted him.

"Please Mr. Potter I have been a teacher for more years than I care to remember I know when students have fallen out. Especially ones as close of you and Granger" barked McGonagall

"Well it's just I was worried about her and she just snapped at me. I think she's over working herself" explained Harry

"Very well I will have a conversation with her not to worry" McGonagall reassured him.

"I would also like to speak to you because over the summer Molly Weasley contacted me with concerns over your home life. She informed me that your uncle assaulted you. Is this true?"

Harry groaned inwardly before forcing himself to look at his head of house. Sighing he nodded but said nothing.

"Has he ever done anything like that before? It is imperative that I know Potter" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"No Professor it was a one off" lied Harry

She eyed him suspiciously "Potter first time or not it needs to be dealt with. You may leave" she said nodding towards the door.

Sighing Harry left the classroom and followed his friends to care of magical creatures.

"Oi Potter" came Malfoy's voice from behind him.

"What Malfoy he snapped turning round and clenching his fist.

"Thought you'd want this?" snarled Malfoy chucking the Daily Prophet at Harry.

Looking at the paper Harry read the article Malfoy must have wanted him to read **vicious Hippogriff to be executed. **He read the article angrily then handed it to Ron and Hermione who both gasped.

"Think it's funny do you Malfoy? Did Daddy threaten them to get buckbeak convicted?" mocked Harry seething with anger.

"Shut it Potter" snarled Malfoy advancing towards Harry with his wand out.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? kill me?" said Harry laughing derisively.

"Well I don't have to Potter, you see in case you haven't noticed you have a madman after you. You'll be with your mudblood mother soon enough" snapped Malfoy.

Harry didn't think at that moment he just dived forward and punched Malfoy in the face causing him to fall on the floor. He proceeded to punch every part of Malfoy he could while Hermione and Ron tried in vain to pull Harry off. He had angry tears in his eyes as he pummelled Malfoy's face causing him to grunt in pain.

He vaguely heard a woman shout and then he felt strong arms wrap themselves round his chest and pull him back. Sobbing angrily now Harry fought to escape the arms but they held tight and dragged him away from Hagrids hut. The last glimpse he got before the mystery person turned him round to face them was Malfoy groaning on the ground with a teacher Harry didn't recognise kneeling beside him while the Gryffindors tried to explain what had happened.

He was turned round to stare into the concerned face of Professor Lupin.

"Harry calm down" he said maintaining his grip on his shoulders.

"He called my Mum a Mudblood" sobbed Harry sobs racking his body. Professor Lupin looked angry for a moment but almost at once it was replaced with a look of sympathy.

"Come with me Harry" he said Harry putting an arm round him and leading him back to the castle.

When they entered Professor Lupins office he gently lowered Harry into a chair. He crouched in front of him and took Harry's hand into his.

"What did he say Harry" he asked gently stroking soothing circles on the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

"He said Sirius Black will find me eventually and then I'll be with my quote 'mudblood mother'" said Harry who was trying to suppress the urge to cry.

"Harry ignore him he is just a pathetic little boy. He is greatly influenced by his father" said Professor Lupin warmly squeezing Harry's hand.

"I'm sorry" said Harry tears trickling down his face.

Professor Lupin saw and gently led Harry to the sofa and sat down pulling Harry with him. He put his arm round him and gently cupped Harry's face.

"Harry you've nothing to be sorry for. I know you shouldn't have assaulted him but you did it for the right reasons" he said kindly.

Harry nodded tears still sliding down his face "Am...am I in trouble?" asked Harry nervously.

"Not with me Harry but I must ask you to come to me next time anyone says anything ok?"

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes smiling weakly at his Professor Lupin. He squeezed Harry's shoulders and Harry couldn't stop the gasp of pain that escaped his mouth. He covered his mouth horrified.

"Harry? Are you ok?" said Professor Lupin alarmed.

"Yeah" Harry lied. Remus looked as if he was contemplating something for a moment.

"Let me see your shoulders Harry" he said gently but firmly.

Fear filled Harry's eyes but he complied. Shakily unbuttoning his shirt and lowering it off of his shoulders. Professor Lupin almost gasped when he saw Harry's shoulders, they were covered in deep cuts and welts that looked as if they came from a belt. He could tell that they went down his back as well.

"Harry can I see your back?" he said in the same gentle voice. Harry looked at him nervously for a minute before nodding and lowering his shirt even lower. Blushing slightly he turned away from the kind Professor.

He heard Remus suck in his breath and stiffened. Remus was shocked Harry had numerous bruises and cuts across his back, some of them looked to be infected. Tears stung his eyes but he pushed them back he had to be strong for his cub.

Summoning a small jar of dittany Professor Lupin gently applied it to the cuts and watched with relief as there was no trace of scarring as the cuts disappeared. He then picked up the pot of bruise cream and gently rubbed it on the bruises. Fixing a gentle smile on his face he gently turned Harry to face him. He had been awfully quiet up to this point.

"All done Harry you can put your shirt back on now" said Professor Lupin kindly looking at Harry with warm eyes.

Harry gratefully buttoned up his shirt and stared down at his lap not daring to look at his professor as at that moment he felt as if he was going to cry. Professor Lupin put his arm round Harry's shoulders again and Harry felt himself relaxing.

"Harry who did this to you?" he asked gently though he already knew the answer.

"Promise you won't tell anyone" said Harry shakily still trying to rein in his tears.

"Harry I can't promise that I'm afraid but if you tell me I can help you" Harry hesitantly looked into Remus' sincere eyes and suddenly like a dam had burst releasing all of his emotions.

He told him stuff he had never told anyone, not even Ron and Hermione. He told him of the lack of food, the chores, the name calling and worst of all the beatings that left him out of actions for weeks. Harry was all out sobbing by this point wringing his hands together.

He pulled Harry into his arms once more, stroking his hair and rocking him gently.

"You'll be okay Harry. You're never going back to the Dursley's again. I can promise you that"

**It starts off quite funny but as you can see it gets rather sad towards the end. There will be a few more sad chapters but not for a while yet. So what did you think? Did you like the chapter?**


	14. A New Guardian

**Lollypops101- Yes I'll most likely continue this story through to seventh year :) I'm not sure how I'm gonna make Snape get revenge yet but I know they will prank him some more. All of the other stuff you'll have to wait & See :p**

**Thank You to everyone who read/reviewed this story I really appreciate your comments.**

**This chapter will be in Lupin's POV trying to get Dumbledore to give him custody of Harry.**

* * *

Remus was marching to the headmaster's office, a stony expression upon his face. Students scattered in alarm as he passed, they had never seen mild tempered Professor Lupin angry before and wondered who or what had got him so riled up. As he came to the stone gargoyles guarding Professor Dumbledore's he spoke the password "sugar quills" and marched up the stair, knocking loudly on the door.

"Enter" came Dumbledore's soft voice.

Taking a deep breath he entered the office and strode over to the desk where Dumbledore was seated writing something.

"Ah Remus m'boy how may I help you?"

Remus took another deep breath and slumped down on the chair next to him.

"Albus I just had a student come to me, who I have reason to believe is being abused. He had bruises and welts all down his back"

Concern filled Dumbledore's kind face and his eyes lost their ever present twinkle.

"And who is that child?" said Albus softly putting down his quill and interlocking his fingers staring at Remus.

"Harry Potter. I have reason to believe he is being mistreated by his relatives"

Shock flitted across Albus' face and an indefinable air of sadness filled the room.

"Dear Merlin how did you find this out my boy?" said Albus softly surverying Remus over his half moon spectacles.

"I was taking a walk in the grounds and had to intervene in a fight between him and Mr. Malfoy. I took him to my office as he was rather upset, and...and" Remus voice wavered as if he was going to cry.

"Albus let me take guardianship of him. I love him like my own son" said Remus desperately.

"Alas I cannot you see for Harry's safety he must remain within the blood wards" said Dumbledore regretfully.

"Those blood wards do not protect him from his aunt and uncle Albus you didn't see the state of his back"

Albus seemed to think for a moment "Valid point dear boy but there is a law preventing werewolves from having guardianship over children,"

"Ahh but there's a loophole with that law Albus. You see if a person has been made the child's guardian in their parents will then they are exempt from the law. In Lily and James' will Sirius Black was made Harry's first choice of guardian but as he is incarcerated he can't, but I was made the second choice guardian. Plus the law also states that a werewolf may obtain guardianship of a child if the child's 'guardians' mistreat them and Harry's guardians do. Albus the law is on our side,"

"And before you say anything about the wards, James and Lily left Harry a house in Devon am I right? Well I know for a fact that the house has every possible protection ward you could throw at it, plus it is unplottable and I'm sure we can put the fidelius on it,"

Albus held up his hand to silence Remus and seemed lost in thought for a few moments.

"You make a very good point Remus, I will arrange a meeting with the minister of magic to see what can be done, you will need proof of the abuse, a memory will do" said Albus gesturing to the pensive.

Remus jumped up and pulled out his wand, conjuring a small vial he handed it to Dumbledore and placed his wand to his temple drawing his most recent memory. Albus uncorked the bottle to allow Remus to put the memory in it. He then put the vial in a box out of harms way.

"Thank you Albus" said Remus hoarsely fighting back the tears that were desperate to fall.

"You are welcome my dear boy. Sherbet lemon?" Remus shook his head and smiled.

"No thanks Albus I'd best be off, got a lesson to plan"

"Of course don't let me keep you Remus. Is there anything else you would like to mention?" Remus looked at Albus slightly disconcerted, should he tell Albus about seeing Pettigrew on the map. Something told him not to somehow.

"No nothing headmaster"

"Very well" said Albus eyes twinkling.

Remus leant against the wall once he was outside Albus' office breathing heavily. Should he have mentioned the fact that Peter Pettigrew appeared on the map? He didn't think so somehow but there was that lurking sense of foreboding that told him he should have done.

Sighing Remus pushed himself off the wall and began purposely striding to the kitchens. It was getting late in the day, he looked at his watch and realised with shock that he'd been in there for two hours. He had decided to go for a hot chocolate as the Hogwarts house elves really did make splendid hot chocolates.

When he entered the kitchen he was shocked and surprised to find Harry and Ron sitting at one of the tables having a food fight, he frowned and checked his watch. _They should be in lessons, divination to be precise._ He cleared his throat loudly and stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you two doing here when you should be in divination?" he said crossing his arms and looking sternly down at them.

Both boys hastened to explain, gabbling and rushing their speech in their desperation to get out of trouble. Remus held a hand up warningly and turned to Harry.

"Explain,"

"Well the thing is, I was sick of her predicting my death every lesson and I really didn't feel well," said Harry looking down at his shoelaces. He really did look poorly.

"That is no excuse Harry you elected to take that subject so you are going to stick with it, not skip lessons," he said firmly

"And also" he said as Ron opened his mouth to speak "If you were feeling unwell why not come to me? Or Madame Pomfrey? Instead you came down here and had a food fight. Both of you follow me please,"

He turned on his heel and swept out of the room, the two boys hurrying along in his wake glancing nervously at each other every few seconds. He eventually stopped outside Professor McGonagall's office, both boys froze in horror. He knocked the door and almost immediately the door was pulled open to reveal the stern face of Professor McGonagall.

"Remus how can I help you?" she mused.

"I just found two students truanting Minerva" said Professor Lupin putting a hand on Harry and Rons shoulders who were getting more nervous by the minute.

She looked down at the two third years and her nostrils flared and her mouth set in a thin line "Very well in" she barked at the two third years. Harry was stopped from entering by a hand on his shoulder.

"Minerva if you don't mind I would like to deal with Harry" said Remus giving her a pointed look. She seemed to understand as she nodded and ushered Ron into the office before closing the door.

Remus turned to Harry who was staring nervously at him. He sighed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Follow me please Harry" he said with none of his usual warmth and kindness. Swallowing nervously Harry followed him.

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of this chapter but I'll be continuing it in the next chapter. What do you think Remus should do to punish Harry? Lines and detention are out. I have a few ideas but would like to know what you guys think he should do. I'll be posting the next chapter later today.**


	15. Food fights have painful consequences

**I didn't know which punishment idea to use so I used both. This chapter has been edited. I removed the spanking scene from it, as i didn't want this to be that kind of story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything recognisable goes to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

As they marched through several corridors and staircases and once or twice through a couple of short cuts, Harry was deep in thought. He really did feel dreadfully sick, it was taking all of his willpower not to be sick, and he anxiously cast his mind to how Professor Lupin would punish him.

He couldn't see him taking points or giving detention as he wasn't that sort of a person. Professor Lupin came to an abrupt halt causing Harry to walk into him and fall backwards but a strong arm caught him before he hit the ground and hauled him to his feet.

He smiled gratefully at Professor Lupin who did not return the smile just raised his eyebrow and nodded his head towards the open door of his office indicating he should enter. Harry swallowed nervously. _Merlin he really was mad_ Harry thought miserably as he trudged dejectedly into the office.

"Take a seat Harry," came Professor Lupins firm voice from behind him.

Harry complied nervously and perched himself nervously on the edge of a wooden armless chair, Professor Lupin sat in the chair next to Harry and shifted it so he was facing him.

"I have a number of things to discuss with you Harry James and you will stay put until you have listened and your punishment has been decided okay?"

Harry cringed inwardly at the use of his full name and nodded morosely. Suddenly becoming very interested in his lap.

"Imagine my surprise Harry, when Professor Snape approaches me and complains that you were rude to him and when he told you to go into his office you ran off. Would you care to explain?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath "Uhh well you see me, Ron and Hermione were playing truth or dare and Hermione dared me to profess my love for Professor Snape, so uh I did" Harry finished somewhat lamely rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Remus bit back a chuckle at the image of Snapes face as Harry declared his undying love for him. It would not do for him to start laughing when he was admonishing the boy.

"Harry you will apologise to Professor Snape and take whatever punishment he gives you be it detention or something else. Do I make myself clear?" Harry nodded.

"Now onto the matter in hand, not only did you skip lessons but you also stole food from the kitchens and made a mess. You also walked around the castle alone unprotected; did you not stop to think that maybe it would make it easier for Sirius Black to get at you?"

Feeling thoroughly ashamed Harry shook his head, a lone tear crinkling out of his eyelid. Professor Lupin sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

"I am very disappointed in you Harry James Potter and I know had your mother and father been alive they would agree to the punishment I am about to give you"

Harry choked out a sob and then looked up at his professor in alarm.

"P..punishment sir? What are you going to do?" Harry clasped his hands in his lap nervously.

Lupin took a deep breath. Merlin this was going to be difficult. He reached forward and grasped Harry's chin gently urging Harry to look at him.

"I will be confiscating your invisibility cloak for a week and also you will report to me every day after afternoon lessons are out and have dinner here every day for the same week okay?"

Harry was about to retort but stopped at the expression on Remus' face. Sighing resignedly, he nodded.

"Fine," mumbled Harry sulkily, pouting slightly.

Remus suppressed a chuckle at the expression on Harry's face.

"Good I'm glad you agree Harry," said Remus, eyeing Harry sternly.

Harry couldn't suppress the eye roll that fought to escape this time, but luckily Professor Lupin didn't seem to notice.

"Do you know why you are being punished Harry?" he said gently but firmly

Harry suddenly felt a deep sense of shame at the disappointment in Remus' voice.

"Because I skipped classes and had a food fight," mumbled Harry looking down at his lap.

"That's right" said Professor Lupin, eyes softening slightly.

With that Remus pulled a madly blushing Harry into a warm hug.

Harry burrowed into the comfort the kind man offered for a few seconds and then pulled away, smiling slightly.

"I only did this because I care for you Harry. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt," Remus said softly.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly at his favourite professor.

Suddenly without warning, Harry vomited all over a shocked Professor Lupin.

Harry jumped up horrified but couldn't stop himself from throwing up all over the floor too. Hot tears of shame threatened to engulf him. Professor Lupin gently pushed Harry into a chair and plonked the wastepaper bin in front of him and while Harry vomited into the bin he waved his wand and cleared the sick from himself and from the floor. He then went into his quarters and poured a glass of water before handing it to a still sobbing Harry who accepted it gratefully.

Taking the wastepaper bin away he vanished the sick and set it back on the floor. Kneeling on the floor in front of Harry as he shakily sipped his water smiling weakly at the kind professor.

"I'm sorry about that," said Harry blushing again.

Professor Lupin took his hand and squeezed it gently

"Don't apologise Harry you can't help it" he said kindly.

Harry nodded and set the empty glass back onto the desk.

"Thank you professor," he said shakily

"Call me Remus Harry and you're very welcome. Now why were you feeling sick hmm?" he said still holding Harry's hands in his.

"I forgot to take my potions this morning" Harry admitted ashamedly.

Professor Lupin jumped up alarming Harry and dug around in his drawer until he pulled out a two small vials of familiar looking potions, he handed them to Harry.

"Madame Pomfrey gave them to me should the need arise and it's a good thing she did" he chuckled slightly.

"That really was impressive. It shot clear halfway across the room" Harry giggled weakly downing the potions and sighing loudly with relief.

"Better?" Remus smiled and Harry nodded.

"Good now as for the second part of your punishment. You are to clean the kitchens, with the aid of Ron and you will also research all about house elves; their history, how they are treated and about their branch of magic. I then want you to do an essay and hand it in to me by the end of next week. House elves should be treated with respect Harry,"

Harry felt awful then and nodded indicating that he understood.

"Right it's dinner time now I daresay you're hungry now?" Harry nodded and Professor Lupin smiled.

"Off you go then and Harry?" Harry turned round just as he got the door "behave"

Harry nodded and left the room.

* * *

Later that evening found Harry sitting in the common room with Hermione. Just then Ron stumbled in rubbing his backside and mumbling something about "bloody cats"

"How'd it go?" said Hermione disapprovingly.

Ron just humphed and flopped down on the sofa next to Harry and squealed jumping up immediately.

"So I'm guessing she um..." said Harry, Ron cut him off with a rude hand gesture.

"She did," chorused Harry and Hermione chuckling.

"It's not funny" sulked Ron "You got off lightly mate" he said turning to Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"I wish he did, I have to go there every day after afternoon lessons and he took my invisibility cloak," admitted Harry blushing furiously.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, snapped something about them deserving it for being so childish and stalked off to the dorms.

"Is it her time of the month or something?" said Ron staring incredulously after her. Harry chuckled darkly shaking his head.

"Don't let 'Mione hear you say that. We'd be planning your funeral else"

Ron snorted and hit Harry with a cushion, soon the whole of Gryffindor house (minus Percy who had stalked off angrily when nobody would listen to him) were involved in a pillow fight. It only ended when Neville missed his target and ended up throwing the cushion into the fire causing it to explode did it end.

Chuckling Harry and Ron went to bed. That night Harry had very strange dreams of floating pillows and house elves attacking him with salami.


	16. Good and Bad News

**Okay this chapter is more focused on Harry's illness as i've realised I haven't really mentioned it a lot in the story. Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. We also find out if Remus gets custody of Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

As October progressed and became progressively colder Harry realised he was feeling more and more unwell, whether it was to do with the cold weather or the regular treatment he was having which was knocking his already sparse white blood cells for six. He now felt unwell all the time, his legs hurt, he had a constant headache and dry mouth and he felt constantly fatigued. Once or twice he had fallen asleep in lessons much to the concern of his teachers.

One blustery Saturday morning mid October found a worried Ron trying desperately trying to persuade his best friend to get up.

"C'mon mate you can't lie in bed all day" Ron said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.

Harry just groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Ron swallowed nervously and sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"Harry?.." he said tentatively.

"Don't feel well" said Harry hoarsely his voice breaking.

Rons heart broke right there and then and he took a deep breath to compose himself before carrying on.

"D'you want me to get anyone? Madame Pomfrey?" he said gently.

Harry was silent for a moment deliberating for a moment and then he finally spoke "R...Remus" he said shakily trying to suppress his sobs.

Remus huh? Thought Ron and then it dawned on him. He meant Professor Lupin. Ron nodded even though Harry couldn't see it, he could feel it. He heard Ron leave the room and let out a small sob. He felt awful like someone had thrown him from the astronomy tower. He couldn't catch his breath, his legs felt like someone was trying to hollow them out and he couldn't work out wether he was hot or cold. The nausea and headache didn't help matters.

He heard someone enter the dorm but just pulled the covers over his head tightly. Shivering he tried to stay as still as possible.

"Harry?.." came a familiar voice, one that made him lose all emotions and he let out two more sobs. Remus came and sat on Harry's bed facing the small mound.

"What's the matter hmm?" he said gently "Can you sit up for me Harry?"

Slowly and painstakingly Harry pulled the blankets from his head and eased himself against the headboard. Remus had to suppress a gasp at the sight before him.

Purple bags were under his eyes making it look as if he'd been punched, his eyes themselves were dull and lifeless, he was pale as a ghost with a greenish hue to him, sweat permeated his forehead and his skin also had a grey tinge around the mouth and eyes. Scooting closer put his hand on Harry's forehead and recoiled. _He was boiling, He is really sick _Harry let out another sob tears now cascading down his face.

Sitting next to him Remus put his around Harry and Harry rested his head on Remus shoulder, breathing heavily.

"I'm scared Remus" sobbed Harry "I don't want to die"

Remus cast a silencing and locking charm on the dorm door and pulled Harry so he was on his lap. Harry rested his head on Remus' chest and his small body heaved with sobs.

"You're not going to die Harry. You're more than a match for this" he soothed rocking the boy back and forth gently.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital wing okay?" Harry nodded on Remus' shoulder too poorly to argue. Without difficulty Remus shifted Harry so he was carrying him bridal style and carried him out of the dorm and down the stairs.

The common room was mercifully empty save a few first years who only stared curiously for a few seconds and an anxious Ron and a tearful Hermione.

"I'm taking Harry to the hospital wing. You two go and wait outside my office I'll be there shortly" both teenagers nodded nervously as Remus left the common room. The hallways were thankfully empty as he approached the hospital wing. When he entered he lowered Harry onto a bed and called out for Madame Pomfrey.

"What on earth happened?" she exclaimed hastening to examine the prone figure on the bed.

"He's sick Poppy. His temperature is sky high" Remus deliberated. Poppy nodded and shooed Remus away saying she needed nobody near him in case they spread infection to him. Remus made his way to his office where he found Ron comforting a crying Hermione.

"'Mione he'll be fine he defeated a dark lord when he was one" said Ron trying to soothe his best friend but she just put her head in his hands as Remus approached.

"Come in you two" he said gently, both teens complied and followed him into his office. When they entered Remus told Ron to sit down and turned to a sobbing Hermione and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione look at me now. That's a good girl. Harry is poorly but Madame Pomfrey is with him now" Hermione let out another sob and buried her face in her hands again.

Sighing sadly, he pulled Hermione into his arms and allowed her to cry into his robes while Ron looked on sadly. It took quite a while but eventually Hermione pulled back and smiled weakly at him wiping her eyes.

"Thank you Professor Lupin, i really needed that" she admitted.

"You're very welcome Hermione, now why don't you sit down and I'll fix you both a drink?" he said kindly. Hermione nodded and sat besides Ron on the sofa, where he immediately put his arm around her.

Bustling round making hot chocolates Remus cast concerned glances at Ron and Hermione every now and then who were sitting glumly on the sofa.

"Here you go" he said kindly handing them each a hot chocolate. He smiled when they thanked him and pulled a chair from the desk and sat in front of them.

"Now listen to me, Harry is poorly at the moment. Most likely with an infection of some kind so will not be allowed visitors. But he will pull through because he is strong. I think it might be a good idea to let your dorm mates know Ron" he said gently.

Ron nodded glumly and sipped his hot chocolate as did Hermione. Hours later after Remus had sent the two friends back to Gryffindor tower he flopped on the sofa and for the first time in years began to cry.

* * *

It was four days later when Remus finally received a not from Madame Pomfrey saying Harry was allowed visitors again. Thanking God that he didn't teach until last period he hastened to the hospital wing. He was relieved to find a slightly pale Harry sitting up in bed.

"Hey Harry feeling better?" he said gently sitting down on Harry's bed and taking his hand.

Harry nodded and smiled "Yeah I am much better thank you" said Harry shyly.

Remus smiled "That's brilliant Harry" he said brightly.

Harry nodded and looked as if he was deliberating on asking a question.

"Umm Remus?" said Harry slowly.

"Yes Harry? What is it?" said Remus softly.

"Could..could you urm teach me how to umm repel the dementors?" said Harry anxiously.

Remus was shocked for a moment and stared at Harry unsure of what to say.

"Harry I'm not going to pretend I'm an expert, but there is a way to defend yourself from them" he said slowly.

"Yeah but I really need to know!" Harry exclaimed desperately.

"I can teach you but it will be immensely difficult. Way beyond OWL are you sure about this?" Harry nodded eagerly.

"Very well I'll see what I can do" he said smiling.

Harry's smile lit up the room and Remus chuckled to himself. Harry really did look adorable when he smiled. Just then Madame Pomfrey bustled over and smiled at Remus.

"Might I have a word in private Remus?" she said pointedly eyes sliding to Harry.

"Of course Madame Pomfrey" and he followed her to her office. She gestured for him to sit down before sitting at her own desk.

"Now Remus I'm not going to lie. We very nearly lost Harry; he had a seizure due to his high temperature and took a while to stop it. At one point I feared that I had lost him but I managed to bring him back" she assured him gently.

"So what does this mean then?" he asked dreading the answer.

She took a deep breath before continuing "It means that the treatment needs to be stronger and Harry will need a bone marrow transplant within the next couple of weeks or he will die" she said softly.

Terror seized Remus hard making it hard to breathe for a few minutes. When he finally calmed himself down he spoke

"So we need to find a suitable match?" he said slowly.

She nodded her expression darkening.

"We will probably have to get Hogwarts students to provide a sample to see if they are a match for him, as well as the teachers and for that we need parental permission"

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" he said sounding as if he would burst into tears at any moment.

"No all I need you to do is provide a sample of saliva so I can see if you are a match"

He hastened to oblige and after that went out to let Harry know what had been discussed.

* * *

Remus swallowed nervously as he approached the headmasters' office. He had been summoned to a meeting between himself, Professor Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. As he approached the magnificent office he reminisced painfully of when he had, had to break the news to Harry that he would need a bone marrow transplant. The boy had cried for two hours straight before falling asleep in his arms.

Sighing he realised he'd approached the headmasters office and spoke the password "Wine gums" the Gargoyle sprung aside to allow him entrance and he stepped onto the steeply spiralling staircase and raised his fist to knock.

"Enter Remus" came Albus' deep voice. Steeling himself he entered the office. He wasn't surprised to see that the minister had already arrived and was seated in the chair nearest the door.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, minister" said Remus inclining his head to each man in turn.

Both men politely greeted him politely as he sat down on a chair in front of the desk.

"Now Remus you know why you are here I gather?" Remus nodded "Good then shall we begin" said Albus kindly turning to Fudge who was nervously twirling his bowler hat in his hands.

"Ah yes. Hem hem. Mr. Remus John Lupin of 42 phoenix crescent, Greater Manchester has filed for custody of a Mr. Harry James Potter of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey is that correct?" said Fudge turning to Remus.

Remus nodded. "Yes it is sir. I recently discovered Harry's relatives were abusing him, I was put on his parents will as his second choice guardian after Sirius Black but as Black has been incarcerated then I have a right to take guardianship"

Fudge nodded and clasped his hands nervously in his lap "That may be but you are a werewolf, who would take care of Harry on the full moon? And what about protection from death eaters?" asked Fudge sternly

"Well Harry's parents left him a large house on the outskirts of Devon in their will. It is heavily warded and unplottable and I of course would cast the fidelius charm on it" he paused before continuing "I also was informed that the house has a heavily warded attic in which I can transform so I would not escape. Plus I would take the wolfsbane potion" he added.

"Very well you make a good argument" said Fudge glancing at Dumbledore whose eyes twinkled proudly.

"I see no reason for you not to obtain guardianship of Harry Potter. I have seen the proof that Harry is being abused" he added before continuing "As long as Harry is well protected and cared for there will be no problem" said Fudge kindly.

He pulled a stack of parchments and a quill out of his briefcase and handed them to Remus.

"If you could sign these Mr. Lupin it will be official" Remus complied and signed the papers smiling.

Fudge looked at the papers and turned to Remus taking his wand out.

"I hereby give you Remus John Lupin guardianship of Harry James Potter until he comes of age at 17" he then waved his wand causing a faint blue light to glow around Remus and the papers to disappear.

Remus smiled to himself as he entered his office that evening. He and Harry could finally be a family.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? I had a bit of writers block with this chapter to be honest. Please let me know what you think :) **


	17. Searching for a Match

**I'm back with another chapter for you lovely people enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any related names, places etc.**

As the school (minus Harry who Professor Lupin had taken to his office) filed into the great hall and sat at their tables, Dumbledore smiled benignly down at them from his place on the staff table. Once everyone had been seated and the curious chatter had died down Dumbledore stood up and made his way over to the speech stand.

"Now you may be curious as to why you were all summoned here during lesson times. The reason is, is we have a very sick student whom is suffering from a muggle condition called Acute Myeloid Leukaemia. I will not tell you who that student is for privacy reasons however I must ask something of you"

he paused and peered over the top of his half moon spectacles at the gathered students who shifted under his gaze.

"Now this student needs a bone marrow transplant or they may well die. Madame Pomfrey has requested that every student and staff member submit to her office to see if they are a compatible match. Now this is not a necessity however if you do just know your school will be eternally grateful"

"The test in itself is not painful. All you are required to do is provide a saliva sample" stated Dumbledore smiling down at all of the shocked faces of the congregated students.

"Those wishing to help please see Madame Pomfrey on Saturday and Sunday. Also classes will be withheld on Monday for students wishing to assist. You may go"

A bit stunned at the rapid dismissal the students began filing from the hall, chatting curiously about which student it could be.

"I hope it's the mudblood-ahfhfghgh" Malfoys next words were cut short by Ron pouncing on Malfoy and driving his fist into his face. It took Hermione and a fuming Professor McGonagall to drag him off. As he was dragged to McGonagall's office he smiled grimly to himself. _So worth it. _He thought.

Meanwhile a fatigued Harry Potter was sitting in Professor Lupins office sipping a cup of tea with shaking hands, while Professor Lupin had his arm round him.

"I'm scared Professor. What if they don't find a match?" Harry's lip trembled as he said this.

Professor Lupin took Harry's face gently in his hands and Harry reluctantly looked into his warm amber eyes.

"Listen to me Harry, you've got to stay positive, They will find a match ok?" he said gently.

Harry nodded but he had tears in his eyes and was trembling. Sighing Professor Lupin took the cup and gently set it on the coffee table he then pulled Harry into his arms and leant back against the sofa rubbing Harry's back as he did so.

"Let it all out Harry I've got you" he whispered.

It was as if a dam had burst and Harry started crying noisily into his professor's chest while Lupin stroked his hair and held him tightly. The crying didn't let up for quite some time but when the tears did finally stop Harry remained in Professor Lupins arms enjoying the comfort.

"T..thank you professor" said Harry quietly into his chest.

Remus' grip on Harry tightened slightly and he smiled.

"You are very welcome Harry" he took a deep breath steeling himself and continued "Harry there is something I think you might like to hear"

Harry sat up and looked curiously at him head tilted to the side and eyebrows raised. _Just like Lily_ thought Remus.

"What is it Professor" said Harry quietly.

"Harry how would you like to come and live with me? The minister for magic has granted me full custody of you" said Remus nervously looking into Harry's eyes trying to gauge a reaction.

A big grin split Harry's features lighting up his little face. Without warning Harry jumped on Lupin and wrapped his skinny arms round his neck. Remus chuckled as Harry pulled away blushing slightly.

"I take that as a yes?" said Remus chuckling. Harry nodded enthusiastically wiping his eyes.

"You bet it's a yes, I can finally have a real family" gushed Harry grinning soppily.

Remus pulled Harry into another hug and Harry wrapped his arms round Remus' waist and rested his head on Remus' chest smiling.

"I love you Harry" whispered Remus into Harry's untameable hair.

"I love you too Uncle Remus" said Harry happily.

Remus smiled at the surrogate uncle term and continued to hold Harry.

**I think this chapter kind of sucks to be honest. I honestly didn't know what to put for this chapter. **


	18. An epic prank has repurcussions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**This chapter is going to be a bit lighter. We find out if they find a match for Harry or not. Also we get Harry's apology to Snape (A little late I know!) They also play pranks with the help of the Weasley twins.**

Harry swallowed nervously as he raised his fist and knocked softly upon the potion masters door. The door creaked open and Snape appeared looking as menacing as ever.

"Yes Potter what do you want?" spat Snape eyeing Harry with dislike.

"I came to apologise," said Harry nervously, not looking Snape in the eyes, electing to stare at his feet instead.

"Very well enter," he snapped and stood back to allow Harry entrance.

Harry shuffled nervously into the room and shuddered at the various pickled things in jars. '_I don't even want to think about what's in them' _he thought shuddering again.

"Well Potter let me hear it then," snarled Snape moving round his desk and sitting down.

"I would like to apologise for being rude to you the other month and then running away. Me and my friends were just in a hyper mood and urm well they dared me to do it. I'm sorry," said Harry rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Right Potter and you come to me now? A month after it happened?" said Snape eyeing Harry shrewdly.

Harry blushed beet red but said nothing.

"Fine you will clean cauldrons for me this Saturday without magic. You may go," snarled Snape waving him away.

Harry nodded and exited the office breathing a sigh of relief.

Leaning against the cold stone wall Harry took a deep breath as a huge wave of dizziness and nausea overtook him. Once the moment had passed he pushed himself off the wall and walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower to finish his Transfiguration homework.

Xxx

Saturday evening found a slightly dirty Harry Potter trooping dejectedly back to Gryffindor tower with dry and chapped hands, he also had a large cut wrapped up in a tatty rag where he had caught his hand on a jagged piece of stone protruding from the dungeon wall.

Sighing Harry dropped down on one of the sofas and groaned loudly, much to the amusement of Ron and Hermione who had been doing homework by the fire when Harry entered.

"So how'd it go mate?" chuckled Ron putting down his quill.

"Terrible as usual" said Harry rolling his eyes.

"Next time you won't confess your undying love for Professor Snape,"chuckled Ron

Harry answered that with a very rude hand gesture, causing Hermione to tut loudly.

"Honestly do you have to swear," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

Harry grinned cheekily at her sticking his tongue out. Hermione replied by hitting him on the arm.

"Ah violence. I love it," said Harry clutching his chest mockingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes again and went back to her essay. Ron turned to Harry a mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" said Harry head to the side.

"Want to play the most epic prank ever? It involves exploding puddings and a Halloween feast" Ron whispered.

Harry glanced at Hermione smiling slightly but she was much to involved in her work. Nodding in the direction of the boys dorms he got up and indicated for Ron to follow him.

"So what's the plan?" he said to Ron flopping down on his bed and staring up at his best friend.

Ron looked around the room to check nobody was in there before shutting the door quietly.

"So I thought we could go down to the kitchens on the day of the Halloween feast and put exploding potions in the food, oh and a time delay spell. Basically what will happen is, when the puddings appear after five minutes, they'll explode in everyone's faces. Including the teachers" said Ron chortling at the image.

Harry grinned and laughed slightly.

"How exactly are we going to persuade the house elves to do that exactly?" said Harry crossing his arms and staring up at his best friend.

"Aha! Fred and George already managed to persuade them" chuckled Ron.

Harry's expression brightened and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's do it" said Harry grinning mischievously.

Ron smiled and sat down next to Harry.

"Right here's how we're gonna do it-"

xxx

The plan was in motion, the trap had been set and now all they had to do was wait. They filed into the hall for the rest of the school and settled themselves at Gryffindor table chuckling.

"What are you two upto?" said Hermione eyeing the two suspiciously.

"I have no idea what you're on about," said Harry innocently.

"Yeah you're really paranoid 'Mione," added Ron raising his eyebrows.

"Mhmm if you say so" said Hermione still looking suspicious.

Harry and Ron grew more and more agitated as the feast continued on. At long last the deserts appeared and both boys exchanged identical mischievous grins. _'Any minute now' _both boys counted down silently and apprehensively in their heads '_3,2,1' _

BOOM. An almighty explosion rocked the great hall causing several girls to scream loudly. Looking up Harry and Ron burst into laughter at the sight before them. Every single occupant of the great hall was covered in pudding dripping from their faces and onto their robes. Glancing up at the staff table Harry thought he would suffocate from laughing so much.

Snape had a face full of trifle so it looked as if he'd plunged his face into it, it covered his entire head (including his hair), Dumbledore who held an amused expression upon his face had custard covering his glasses and beard while his hair had what looked like treacle pudding in it, Professor McGonagall who was silently fuming had a face full of something with chocolate in it while Professor Lupin seemed to have gotten the worse of the explosion and was covered from head to shoulder in a mixture of all the puddings.

Desperately trying to keep an impassive face Harry looked down at his plate and listened to the indignant cries of staff and students alike as Professor Dumbledore tried to get order in the hall.

"If you could all make your way back to your dormitories" said Dumbledore loudly chuckling lightly while wiping custard off his specs.

Silently giggling Harry and Ron got to get up from the bench but were stopped by a firm hand on their shoulder. Slowly turning round they turned to see the pudding covered face of Professor Lupin.

Letting out a chuckle Harry hastily covered it up with a cough.

"Follow me you two," he said firmly and walked away.

Exchanging nervous glances they followed Professor Lupin out of the hall, down some corridors and into his office.

"Sit!" he said angrily pointing to the two chairs in front of his chest.

Taking a deep breath to suppress the chuckles Harry and Ron complied.

"Now I want the truth boys, was this you?" Professor Lupin said firmly.

Harry looked up to meet his guardians eyes and instantly regretted it, as at that moment a large blob of treacle slid down his face and onto the floor with a loud splat.

Harry let out a loud snort and looked down at his lap biting the inside of his cheeks trying to keep from laughing.

"Look at me Harry, you too Ron" said Professor Lupin firmly.

Harry and Ron dragged their eyes to Professor Lupins angry face and fought against the urge to laugh.

"I will ask again and I want the truth this time. Did you two boys have anything to do with this?"

Clearing his throat and letting a small giggle escape Harry slowly nodded, thinking it best not to lie to his guardian.

Professor Lupin sighed loudly and ran his hands through his greying hair. Taking a deep breath he turned to Ron.

"Ron you will serve detention with me for the rest of the week, you and Harry will also clean the mess you made in the great hall,"

Ron nodded, biting the inside of his cheeks trembling with the suppressed giggles.

"Ron if you could go back to Gryffindor tower I would like a word with Harry in private,"

Ron nodded and left the room, you could hear Ron's giggles all the way up the hallway. Shaking his head he turned to Harry.

"What were you thinking Harry? Not only was it dangerous but it was immature. How would you have felt if the prank had gone wrong and someone had gotten hurt?" he said crossing his arms.

Suddenly it wasn't so funny any more. Harry felt tears sting his eyes and his shoulders drooped.

"I...i didn't think," he stuttered, suddenly feeling thoroughly ashamed.

"That much is obvious," Remus said sternly, looking down at Harry with disappointment.

"You will go back to Gryffindor tower Harry and then report to me tomorrow evening for your punishment. I have never been more disappointed in you than I am today Harry James," Remus said sternly.

Harry nodded fighting back tears of shame. Remus seemed satisfied because sighing loudly he said

"Right off you go and don't take any detours, if you do I shall know,"

Harry left the office with tears in his eyes. Walking slowly through the corridors, Harry finally slid down the wall behind a statue of two trolls fighting. It was then that he allowed the tears to come. He was there for about half an hour when he heard someone speak his name.

"Harry?"

Harry gasped and looked up in to the kind eyes of Professor Lupin.

"How.." began Harry but Lupin held up his hand to silence Harry and got on his knees beside him.

"I have the map Harry, but never mind that why are you crying?" he said softly.

"You...you hate me now," sobbed Harry putting his face in his hands and trembling.

Remus was shocked.

"Harry! Just because I tell you off it does not mean I hate you!" he exclaimed.

Harry looked into the kind eyes of his guardian.

"I...i thought that after that you thought you...you wouldn't want me any more," admitted Harry still crying.

"Oh Harry come here" said Remus softly opening his arms.

Harry dove forward and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and laid his head on his chest. Remus wrapped his arms round Harry and held him as he cried.

"Don't you ever think I don't want you. I will always want you no matter what and don't you forget that"

xxx

Remus yawned as he entered his office an hour later. Moving into his quarters he was about to fall on to his bed when he noticed an owl at the window. Sighing loudly he moved to the window to allow the owl entrance.

Taking the letter that was tied to the owls leg he flopped down on the bed as the owl flew back out of the window. Unfurling the letter he began to read.

Remus,

As you know I have been testing students and staff all weekend to find a match for Harry. Well you will be please to know that I have found a match and willing donor for Harry. You will need to bring Harry to the hospital wing on Friday at 2pm to meet his donor.

Best regards,

Poppy Pomfrey.

Remus' heart lightened considerably at the note but before he could really think on it he fell in Morpheus' arms, his dreams full of a happy and healthy Harry.


	19. Mrs Weasley and Moony

**MWPP-Marauders-Forever- The story isn't finished yet. Morpheus is the son of the God of dreams :) **

**Mugglebornsrule- You'll find out in this chapter :) **

**And to everyone else who reviewed Thank you! You guys rock!**

After the great hall incident, Remus had taken Harry back to Gryffindor tower where he was to collect Ron for their punishment. Grinning guiltily at each other as they followed Professor Lupin to the great hall. Ron whispered to Harry

"Have you been crying?" he said eyeing Harry in concern.

Harry smiled at him and shook his head but didn't say anything. Sighing Ron said nothing more until they got into the great hall. Ron let out a great snort of laughter when they entered the great hall and surveyed the mess that had been made causing Professor Lupin to scowl at him.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing Ron. You will find it less funny when I tell you that you're to clean it up without magic," he said sternly.

Rons jaw dropped comically and his ears went red. Harry had to suppress a chuckle at the expression on his face.

"But that will take all day?" exclaimed Ron looking flabbergasted.

"I daresay it will. Perhaps you will remember that next time you decide to play a prank," Professor Lupin crossing his arms and looking down at Ron sternly.

"And you Harry I don't want to hear you've been messing around ok?" Professor Lupin said raising his eyebrows at Harry.

Harry blushed at this and nodded. Ron stared curiously at the two mouth hanging open slightly.

"Right here's mops, sponges, brooms and a dustpan and brush. I expect it to be spick and span by the time I come back in an hour," and with that he turned on his heel and left the hall.

"What did he talk to you about when I left?" said Ron curiously picking up a sweeping brush and sweeping the food debris into a large pile.

"Nothing much," said Harry casually scrubbing at a particularly sticky spot on the floor.

"Not alot? Hey! He didn't umm you know? Did he?" said Ron blushing slightly.

"What? Oh God no," said Harry blushing madly "He hasn't done anything yet, I have to report to him tonight for my punishment," said Harry wincing at the word 'punishment'

"Hey why is he suddenly dealing with your punishments?" said Ron leaning on the sweeping brush and surveying a blushing Harry curiously.

"Well umm you see, he's kind of my guardian now," said Harry wishing the floor would swallow him up.

Ron looked horrified for a moment before grinning.

"Hey that's great Harry, you can finally get away from the Dursleys. But ugh a teacher?" joked Ron

Harry chuckled and pushed Ron playfully.

"At least it isn't Snape," said Harry raising his eyebrows.

"Oh bloody hell that would suck Merlin's saggy left-"

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE I WILL WASH OUT YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP," Ron turned horrified and came face to face with an angry Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh uh hi Mum," said Ron swallowing nervously "What're you doing here?" though he knew exactly why.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHY I AM HERE RONALD WEASLEY. HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING AS CHILDISH AS THIS I AM VERY DISSAPOINTED IN YOU,"

Harry turned round and tried to concentrate on sweeping the food into a bin but drowning out Mrs. Weasleys voice was almost impossible.

"I'm sorry Mum," mumbled Ron blushing to the tips of his ears.

"You will be sorry when I am done with you Ronald Weasley. Lets take this somewhere more private shall we?" snarled Mrs. Weasley.

"But Mum I have to help Harry clean up the great hall," said Ron nervously.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry as if only just noticing he was there.

"Oh hello Harry dear how are you feeling?" she said pulling Harry into a quick hug.

"Fine thanks and um" he flashed Ron an apologetic look "I don't mind if you have a word in private with Ron I can manage here." Ron frowned at Harry.

"Thank you Harry," she said softly. She then turned to Ron and grabbed his ear.

"You with me now," she snapped and dragged him out of the hall into the chamber that was next door.

As Harry cleaned he heard the unmistakable sounds of hand meeting bare flesh repeatedly. Blushing furiously Harry started singing loudly to himself to drown out the noise.

"Nice voice Harry," came an amused voice from behind him. Jumping about three feet in the air, Harry dropped the sponge where it landed with a loud splat on the floor and whirled round.

"Oh Uncle Remus it's you," said Harry going bright red once more.

Professor Lupin chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Why were you singing?" he said curiously.

"Can't you hear it?" said Harry incredulously raising an eyebrow at Professor Lupin.

"Ahh I see what you mean Harry," chuckled Remus and with a wave of his wand the sound was gone.

"What did you do?" said Harry placing the mop back into the bucket and sitting down at one of the tables.

"Localised silencing charm, I'm sure you and poor Ron both will be grateful," he said smiling as he sat down next to Harry.

"Yeah uh you know about earlier," said Harry rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Thankfully Remus seemed to know what he was about to say as he held up his hand.

"There is no need to apologise or thank me Harry. Yes i was mad with you but you needed comforting and I was only too happy to oblige,"

Harry blushed again. _Merlin I really need to stop blushing like a little girl _He thought grimly.

"Oh Harry I have some good news," said Remus smiling kindly at Harry

"Oh?" said Harry curiously turning his head to the side.

"You will be pleased to know that Madame Pomfrey has found a match for you," he smiled.

Harry whooped and wrapped his arms round Remus' neck grinning broadly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Remus pulled away.

"You've done a good job Harry well done," said Remus smiling down at Harry and indicating at the now clean great hall.

"I'm used to cleaning from my time at the Dursleys," said Harry shrugging indifferently.

Remus' expression darkened for a moment before he forced it back into his usual kind smile as a red eyed Ron exited the charm followed by Mrs. Weasley.

She gave Ron a hug and then smiled fondly at him.

"Don't forget how much I love you Ron," she said softly. Ron blushed and whispered that he loved her back.

Harry got a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach at this and his face dropped considerably. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Remus who smiled kindly at Harry.

After receiving a bone crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley , Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower where they played a game of wizards chess. Ron beating Harry as usual.

Checking his watch Harry's stomach dropped. They were ten minutes late for potions.

"Ron! We've got to go were ten minutes late for potions," exclaimed Harry.

Ron paled and both boys scrambled for the portrait hole. They ran down countless corridors stairs and shortcuts until they finally burst into the potions classroom gasping for breath.

"Well Potter, Weasley how nice of you to join us," snarled Snape "15 points apiece from Gryffindor," Ron scowled at Snape and opened his mouth to say something but Harry stomped on his feet.

"Wise move Potter. Sit down both of you," snapped Snape. Both boys moved gloomily to their seats and didn't speak for the entire lesson both choosing to scowl at Snape instead.

* * *

Harry was standing nervously outside Professor Lupin's office, not sure whether to knock or not. How would he punish me? Harry mused nervously chewing his bottom lip. He remembered all too well the last time Remus had punished him and flushed with embarrassment. Not only had he been given a good dressing down but he had also vomited over the poor man.

Steeling himself Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," came Professor Lupins cheerful voice.

Harry nervously entered the office and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Ahh Harry you came. Sit down," said Professor Lupin cheerfully from behind the desk, indicating to the chair in front of his desk.

Harry nervously perched on the chair and looked up in the eyes of his Professor.

"Now Harry I expect you know why you're here," said Remus adopting a stern voice.

Harry nodded.

"I would like a verbal response please, Harry," he said sternly.

"Because I blew up all the puddings in the great hall," said Harry nervously, suddenly having a mad desire to laugh.

"And?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"Umm and I could have hurt someone," he said unsurely.

"That's right, Harry you could have done. How would you have felt if you had seriously injured somebody hmm?"

Harry was bright red with shame at this point.

"I would have felt awful, Professor," whispered Harry nervously.

"Yes you would have done, now there is the little matter of your punishment,"

Harry's head shot up a horrified expression upon his face

"But.. but I was already punished!" exclaimed Harry becoming flustered.

"That was a school punishment Harry, you are still to receive a punishment from your guardian who incidentally is me," said Professor Lupin sternly.

"Are you umm going to umm you know?" said Harry anxiously eyeing the chair that had been pulled to the middle of the room.

Lupin paused for a moment before letting out a small laugh. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I am not, Harry. I will never resort to that!"

Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"What's my punishment?" Harry asked wearily.

"No Hogsmeade visits for the next two visits." Lupin decided, putting his hand to his chin.

Harry nodded and bowed his head, biting his lip in shame. A wave of nausea engulfed Harry but he swallowed it down.

"You're not feeling sick are you, Harry?" Remus joked.

"Not this time," Harry lied.

Remus sighed in relief and moved a hand to card it through Harry's hair. Before he could even stop it, Harry flinched and threw his hands over his head. Remus' eyes softened in pity.

"Sorry, thought you were Uncle Vernon for a minute there."

Remus froze horrified at Harry's admission and then sighing gently he let his hands drop to his side. He opened his arms and offered Harry a soft smile.

"Come here, Harry."

Harry stiffened embarrassed for a few seconds before giving in moving cautiously over to his guardian. He wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I will never ever hit you, Harry. I can promise you that!"

"I'm sorry," said Harry lifting his head off Remus' shoulder and looking into his kind eyes.

"You are completely forgiven, Harry," said Remus smiling kindly at Harry.

Harry stood back, wrapping his arms around himself.

"I'm going to head to bed now," said Harry yawning as if to emphasise a point.

Remus chuckled and said "Of course off you go Harry and no more pranks young man," said Remus thought Harry knew he was joking.

"Oh and Harry?" said Remus as Harry made to leave the room. Harry turned to him "Detention every day for two weeks," said Remus sternly

"Yes Sir," said Harry cheekily raising his hand in mock salute before running quickly out of the door chuckling madly.

Shaking his head at the teenagers rapid change of emotions Remus' smiled at himself as he thought how James must be laughing his head off in heaven at Harry's little escapade.

Remus let out a great snort of laughter as the image of Dumbledore with custard in his beard and soon couldn't stop as he realised how alike James and Harry really were.


	20. And So It Begins

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Have a chocolate frog :')**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry sat fidgeting nervously in his chair, while next to him sat Professor Lupin who was just as nervous. They were in Madame Pomfreys office waiting to meet the person who was Harry's match. Madame Pomfrey was sat behind her desk writing something.

"They should be here any minute now," said Madame Pomfrey briskly setting her quill down on the desk in front of her.

Harry just nodded not daring to speak lest he throw up everywhere.

"Now when they get here, you will both be taken to St. Mungos by myself and Professor Lupin. You will then be taken to separate wards where the bone marrow will be taken by the donor and transplanted to you,"

Harry's head shot up aghast, mouth hanging open slightly.

"Today?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes Mr. Potter today, I know you're nervous but it needs doing as soon as possible,"

Harry suddenly felt himself shivering uncontrollably, his vision blurred and his breathing quickened. Professor Lupin kneeled down in front of Harry and took his hands.

"Take a deep breath Harry. In and out, in and out. That's it and again,"

Harry took a few shaky breaths as he tried to get his panic under control. Finally his breathing eased and his thudding heart slowed down.

"Better?" asked Professor Lupin kindly, squeezing Harry's hands gently.

Harry nodded wiping his eyes with the back of his hands as Professor Lupin stood up and took the seat he had just vacated. He then took Harry's hand and smiled gently at him.

"Are you okay now Mr. Potter?" said Madame Pomfrey gently.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Harry's grip on Professor Lupins hand tightened painfully.

"Ease off a bit Harry you're cutting off the circulation in my hand," chuckled Remus but he squeezed Harry's hand encouragingly.

Madame Pomfrey was talking to someone at the door while Harry clutched Remus' hand nervously. Finally after what seems like hours Madame Pomfrey and let the person into the office.

Harry turned slowly to face the person who would be his lifeline feeling extremely nervous. He was shocked by who he saw.

"Professor Snape?" exclaimed Harry mouth dropping open in disbelief.

"Yes Potter me," snarled Snape rolling his eyes and dropping into the seat next to Harry.

"But you hate me, why would you want to help me?" said Harry raising his eyebrows incredulously.

Snape rolled his eyes again "regardless of my feelings of you Potter. It doesn't feel prudent to allow a child to die because of a petty grudge," snapped Snape becoming annoyed now.

Professor Lupin frowned at the hating Harry thing but said nothing instead he turned to Madame Pomfrey.

"Shall we go then Poppy?" he said loudly to prevent the retort that Harry was itching to throw Snapes way.

"Yes, yes of course lets go," she said quickly and with that she picked up some powder and threw it into the fire where green flames appeared. Stepping smartly into the fireplace she lifted her robes up and shouted.

"St. Mungos hospital," with a big flash she was gone. Snape went next and soon it was only Harry and Remus left in the room.

"Come on Harry it's a big fireplace, we can go together," Harry nodded nervously and went over to the fireplace.

Remus took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the flames beckoning Harry to do the same. Sighing nervously Harry stepped in with Remus and immediately grabbed hold of his robes.

Remus put an arm round Harry and shouted "St. Mungos hospital," almost at once they were whirled away in a flash of green light and smoke. Harry started to feel sick with the spinning and buried his face in Remus' robes.

After what seemed like hours they finally arrived at their destination. Harry would have fallen if it wasn't for Remus keeping his arm round him to prevent him from falling.

Swallowing nervously Harry looked around the room they had just arrived in. The room was quite plain but had a welcoming feel to it. Sitting on the bed was Madame Pomfrey who was talking to someone Harry could only assume was another healer.

Wiping his sweaty hands on his robes Harry followed Remus down the length of the room towards Madame Pomfrey. She looked up when Harry and Remus approached.

"Ahh you made it all in one piece then?"She joked and Harry nodded smiling in spite of himself.

"Right if you could just sit down on the bed Harry that would be lovely," said the healer who reminded Harry forcibly of Mrs. Weasley. He felt himself relaxing and flopped down on the bed.

"Good boy," said the healer smiling warmly at him "Now as you know we have managed to find a match in one Professor Snape who has kindly agreed to donate his bone marrow. My name is healer Stagg and I will be your healer while you are here,"

Harry nodded but said nothing suddenly feeling nervous.

"If you could lay back on the bed for me Harry that would be lovely," she said warmly and smiled when Harry did as he was told.

"First of all I will need to do a physical examination of your body to check your overall health," Healer Stagg explained.

"Where's Professor Snape!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh! He's in another separate ward to prevent cross infection," she explained and Harry nodded his understanding.

"Now if you could just put this hospital gown on, me and Madame Pomfrey will leave the room so you can get changed," she added kindly.

Harry nodded and took the hospital gown nervously. Steeling a glance at Remus who was looking the other way to give Harry some privacy Harry began to undress and pull the gown on.

"Urm Uncle Remus?" said Harry quietly.

Remus looked up smiling gently.

"What's up Harry?" he said warmly.

"Can you tie this up please?" said Harry indicating to the gown which was falling open.

"Of course I can Harry," he said and he walked round the bed where he proceeded to tie the gown at the back.

"Thanks," said Harry smiling weakly and sitting back down on his bed. He suddenly felt inexplicably sleepy and tried to keep his eyes open.

"You can't sleep yet Harry," Remus said gently taking Harry's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm tired," said Harry yawning slightly.

"I know you are cub but just let the healer explain the treatment then you can sleep. Okay?"

Harry nodded and sat further up so as to not fall asleep.

Just then Madame Pomfrey and Healer Stagg entered the room again conversing in low whispers.

"Right Harry I am going to do some scans with my wand to check if your heart, liver, lungs and kidneys are functioning as they should be," said Healer Stagg gently.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as she began waving her wand over him in a complicated manner. He felt a tickling sensation within him and began to snicker.

"What's so funny Harry?" said Remus raising his eyebrows with an amused expression on his face.

"It tickles," giggled Harry with his eyes still closed.

"Okay," said Remus slowly shaking his head and smiling.

"Now as you know that your cancer is still there so we do not need to do a biopsy as we already did one when you developed that infection," explained Madame Pomfrey as Healer Stagg continued to wave her wand over Harry.

"Okay," said Harry shakily, feeling oddly relieved.

"Now there is a process called the conditioning process where we prepare your body for transplant. In the muggles world this would take four to seven days but as you are a wizard your magic contributes to the healing process somewhat quicker. It will only rake two to three days to prepare your body for transplant," explained Healer Stagg.

Harry nodded his understanding and couldn't suppress the huge yawn that ripped through his body

"Now Harry as part of your conditioning I will need to insert a tube into a vein near your heart. This tube is called a central line and all of the medicine you will need will be fed through this tube. It will prevent you having to have a lot of painful injections. Now this process will include using high does of chemotherapy and possibly radiation," explained the healer

Harry nodded and gestured for her to continue.

"This is done for a number of reasons. Reasons one being it destroys the existing bone marrow to maker room for transplanted tissue, it is also to destroy existing cancer cells that may be present. It is also to stop your immune system from working thus reducing the chance of the transplant from being rejected.

"I will now put the line in Harry, are you ready? Perhaps you could sit on your uncle's lap on the bed?" Healer Stagg said turning to Remus who nodded and stood up stretching slightly.

Harry shakily stood up so Remus could sit on the bed where he had been moments ago, he then felt himself being gently pulled on to his lap and strong arms wrapping themselves around his chest.

"I am now going to roll your gown down and put the line in ok?" said the healer gently while Madame Pomfrey left the room to check up on Professor Snape.

Harry nodded and screwed his eyes up tight resting his head against Remus' chest as the healer gently rolled the hospital gown down and daubed the area around his heart with an alcohol solution.

Harry's breathing quickened as he felt the cold edge of the needle poking gently into his chest and he let out a huge gasp of pain as he was slowly injected.

Harry gritted his teeth and grabbed the arm that was wrapped gently round his chest in a vice like grip. Finally the pain stopped and Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a large tube protruding from his chest.

He relaxed in Remus' arms glad that it was over and watched shakily as the healer attached a bag of potions to the tube and then put the bag on an IV stand.

"Now I see that you are rather tired so why don't you get some sleep? You are going to want to do that a lot,"

Harry nodded gratefully and shifted so he was laying on the bed instead of on Remus who went to get up off the bed but Harry grabbed his wrist and stared desperately up at him.

"Can you stay please?" said Harry nervously.

"Of course I can Harry," said Remus gently, and he lay back down on the bed pulling Harry into his arms as he did so.

Harry fell asleep to the sound of Remus' heartbeat soothing him like a softly sung lullaby.

* * *

**Well there you go you found out the mystery match. But if you think this means they'll be nice to each other think again. It's just too fun for Harry to pull pranks on him :)**


	21. New fears

**Woo hoo I now have over 100 reviews! You guys really are awesome.**

**Britishepicface- The reason why Remus didn't get custody of Harry when James and Lily died is because of his lycanthropy. There are laws preventing werewolves from obtaining guardianship of a child even if it is in their parents will. Also there was no proof that Vernon and Petunia were abusing Harry at that point as nobody knew that. Also I would imagine Remus would have gone into a deep depression after the loss of Lily and James and Sirius being thrown in prison. I hope that helped.**

**Disclaimer: Hold on I'll go check...Nope still don't own Harry Potter.**

When Harry woke up, it was dark. Sitting up slightly Harry turned his head to the left and spotted Professor Lupin sleeping stiffly in the chair by his bed. A sudden wave of nausea engulfed him but he fought it off with difficulty.

He did not want to wake Professor Lupin up just because he needed to be sick. It was getting worse and worse and harder to prevent, then all of a sudden he vomited all over his bed sheets. Remus woke up immediately and jumped off the chair so fast it was as it had suddenly become red hot.

He picked up a cardboard bowl from the bedside table and handed it to Harry, who took it gratefully. Waving his wand to vanish the sick on his sheets, Remus sat down on the bed and smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"I'll go and get a healer," he said gently brushing Harry's hair from his face.

Harry just nodded feeling too unwell to speak and settled down back under the blankets massaging his head where a huge headache had formed. Just then Healer Stagg bustled in arms laden with potions.

"Ahh you're awake are you sweetheart? That's good then," she said smiling kindly at Harry.

"Yeah I'm awake," said Harry hoarsely.

"I'm going to give you some potions to help with the sickness and headaches," the healer explained gently. Harry nodded deciding it was best not to argue. He took the three potions she offered and downed them in one.

He immediately felt extremely sleepy, he felt his body relaxing and soon he slipped back into Morpheus' arms.

-xx-

Three weeks went by and Harry was still in hospital. Hermione and Ron had come to visit him once on a Hogsmeade weekend but other than that, they hadn't been able to get permission to visit him again. The Weasley twins had also came on a visit but Harry had a sneaking suspicion that they hadn't been given permission.

To his great amusement they had come armed with a Hogwarts toilet seat and even Remus had been hard pressed not to laugh at that. At that moment Harry was staring despondently at the large pile of sweets, flowers and get well cards sent from his friends and Hogwarts staff, (the toilet seat had been confiscated by Healer Stagg)

The bone marrow transplant had gone surprisingly well but he had to stay in hospital until the risk of infection died down. Harry sighed irritably; he just wanted to get back to Hogwarts. It was coming towards the middle of November for Merlin's sake.

Just then Remus arrived looking extremely fatigued and pale but he smiled wanly at Harry when he turned to look at him.

"You look like death warmed up," noted Harry.

"Thank you Harry charming as ever," said Remus sarcastically but he was smiling.

"Are you okay?" said Harry nervously.

"I'm fine Harry don't you worry yourself," Remus reassured him kindly.

"Humph you're worse than me sometimes," said Harry grumpily crossing his arms and scowling.

"What's the matter Harry?" said Remus softly "And I don't want I'm fine,"

Harry sighed loudly before turning reluctantly to Professor Lupin.

"I want to go home," he admitted miserably.

Comprehension dawned on Remus' face and he pulled Harry into a quick hug before smiling mischievously at him.

"Ahh well that's good then because Healer Stagg has said you can go home today," said Remus cheerfully.

Harry gave a loud whoop of excitement and grinned broadly. Just then Healer Stagg entered the room carrying a large sheaf of parchment. Dropping the parchment on the foot of Harry's bed she smiled kindly at Harry.

"I assume your uncle has told you the good news?" she said chuckling at Harry's happy expression.

"Yep," said Harry beaming.

"Good, good now I checked you out just before you woke up and everything seems to be fine. However if there is any sign of infection, go straight to Madame Pomfrey. You will still need chemotherapy and may need another transplant again but that won't be for a while yet," she said reassuringly.

"Now why don't you go take a shower and get dressed while me and your uncle here sort out the paperwork?" she said softly, handing Harry a towel and his clean Hogwarts uniform.

Harry nodded and climbed slowly out of bed. He made his way towards the bathroom slowly so he didn't pass out.

He sighed blissfully as the warm water cascaded over his body, soothing his aching joints. He carefully stepped out and towelled himself dry taking care not to catch the sore area on his chest. He pulled on his uniform and was pleasantly surprised to find it smelt like cinnamon and spices.

Leaving the bathroom, he grinned when he saw Remus and the healer didn't realise he had decided to step back slightly so he could listen to their conversation.

"So put it to me straight, what are his chances?" said Remus anxiously.

The healer hesitated and said "Well every time he needs a transplant his chances of survival are lower. At the moment his chances are 50/50 but that unfortunately may change,"

Shock filled Harry to the core, making it hard for him to breathe.

"So...so he's going to die?" asked Remus with a saddened look in his eyes.

"He has a good chance of survival. But yes he could possibly die," the healer said gently

"No!" Harry finally spoke up and he was shaking like a leaf.

"Harry!" exclaimed Remus, standing up and starting towards Harry.

"No,no,no" said Harry clutching his hair tightly becoming hysterical.

"Harry cub calm down now, it's going to be ok," Remus said putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry shook his head violently, suddenly tears were spurting out of his eyes and pooling on his chin.

"No..Can't die..Help me," said Harry babbling in his panic.

Remus pulled Harry in his arms and held him tightly, rocking him from side to side. Harry just continued crying, clutching tightly at Remus' robes as he tried desperately to fight the panic that was fighting to escape.

Remus lifted Harry easily up in his arms and carried him to the bed, where he sat down and continued to hold Harry in his arms, still rocking him and whispering reassurances into his hair while Healer Stagg looked on sadly. Harry's sobs subsided and his breathing slowed and he felt himself becoming sleepy. Before he could stop himself he had fallen asleep with his head on Remus 'shoulder.

**Well that's it for this chapter folks. I was going to add more but I thought it best left where it is. So enjoy and let me know what you think. **


	22. Hermione's 'secret'

**Thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. The 150****th**** reviewer will get a whole chapter dedicated them :) Just so you guys don't get confused, the start of this chapter is Harry dreaming of his Mum and Dad. They visit him in his dreams to tell him everything is going to be alright. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. It still belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Harry was in a big airy forest. How he got there he had no idea. He stood up from where he had been laying on the floor and looked around. The trees were tall and beautiful and numerous flowers grew at the foot of them._

"_Where am I?" Harry whispered to himself feeling utterly perplexe, staring around in confusion._

_He suddenly had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. Whirling around to face the direction in which he felt the stares radiating from he pulled out his wand._

"_Hello? Whose there?" said Harry cautiously, raising his wand even higher._

_Two people stepped into the clearing, one was a woman who was extremely beautiful, she had waist length red hair that shone in the sun and brilliant emerald eyes 'just like mine' thought Harry heart hammering. The other was a tall man who looked the spitting image of Harry except taller and older._

"_Mum? Dad?" whispered Harry hoarsely._

"_Yes sweetheart," said Lily drawing closer to Harry and looking tenderly at him. James drew closer too and wrapped an arm round Lily's shoulder, smiling down at Harry._

"_Where am I?" Harry breathed "Am I dead?"_

_James shook his head looking sad._

"_No son you are not dead, but we do need to talk to you,"_

_Harry nodded and felt tears well up in his eyes. Lily gently hugged Harry and he breathed in the scent of roses and fresh linen. James joined in on the hug too._

"_We need you to stay strong sweetheart. We know you can beat this thing. Me and your Dad have every faith in you. I love you Harry," said Lily softly_

"_Your mum's right son, you will get through this. You just need to be positive and stay strong. Don't forget were always with you, in here," said James, placing his hand gently on Harry's chest._

"_Okay I will," said Harry shakily looking up at his Mum and Dad._

_The trio then hugged as if they never wanted to let each other go but eventually they pulled apart._

"_We have to go now sweetheart," said Lily kissing Harry on the cheek._

"_Say hello to Moony for me son. I love you and we will meet again one day," said James softly enveloping Harry in a warm hug._

_They both stepped back and took one last look at Harry. Harry reached out a hand to touch them but they were suddenly engulfed by a white light and then they were gone._

Harry slowly opened his eyes with tears falling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and sat up in bed. He reached to his left and then his right for his glasses before slipping them back onto his face. Taking a good look around the room he was in Harry assumed he must be in Hogwarts, but other than that he had no clue.

Just then the door opened and in came a tired looking Professor Lupin. He smiled when he saw Harry and sat down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he said softly looking into Harry's eyes.

"Sore," admitted Harry wincing slightly as he sat further up in the bed.

"That's to be expected," said Professor Lupin smiling wanly at him.

"I dreamt about Mum and Dad, they told me that I've got to be strong," said Harry suddenly remembering his dream.

Professor Lupin seemed taken aback for a moment but he pushed the shock away.

"Oh really? That's great Harry," he exclaimed truly happy for Harry.

"It is isn't it? Oh Mum and Dad said hi," Harry added.

Remus smiled and a warm feeling developed in his chest at the thought of his best friends. He had to look away as at that moment a tear escaped his eye and dripped down his face. He wiped it with the corner of his robes.

"Uncle Remus, are you ok?" said Harry concerned, shuffling over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine Harry don't you worry," Remus reassured him.

"That's a lie," muttered Harry softly and before he could say anything, Harry had wrapped his arms round his neck.

Remus patted Harry's back gently and brought his arms protectively around to young boy, comforted by his presence.

Finally they both broke apart smiling softly at each other.

"Now I expect you're hungry after being asleep for 12 hours?" said Remus just as Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Ill take that as a yes then," chuckled Remus.

"Erm yeah I could eat a scabby hippogriff," joked Harry.

Remus chuckled softly and left the room reappearing moments later with a tray laden with sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"That was bloody quick!" exclaimed Harry without thinking.

"Language Harry," Remus admonished gently, he then added "I can do magic you know,"

Harry blushed bright red and grinned guiltily up at Remus.

"I forgot," he admitted.

"I kind of guessed," chuckled Remus handing Harry a plate of sandwiches.

They both ate in a comfortable silence, the only sound being made was of chewing and the glasses clattering as they were placed back on the tray.

"Thanks Uncle Remus that was great," Harry said rubbing his full belly and sighing contentedly.

"You're welcome Harry," said Remus kindly "Now I'm sure you'll want to go and see two certain people who are desperate to see you," he added eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I can leave?" Harry exclaimed eyes lighting up.

"Of course you can Harry but I'd recommend you get dressed first," he chuckled as Harry jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

Harry blushed red with embarrassment and dived back under the covers. Remus chuckled and left the room so Harry could get dressed in private.

* * *

Harry bit his lip nervously as he made his way to Gryffindor tower, for some strange reason he was nervous about seeing his best friends again. Stopping outside of the portrait hole, he suddenly realised that he didn't know the password.

"Erm," said Harry by way of answer when the fat lady asked him for the password.

"No password no entrance," said the fat lady sternly.

"Oh come on," shouted Harry angrily.

She just looked at him raising her eyebrows slightly. Groaning Harry slid down the wall.

"Harry! There you are," Hermione came running towards him and dropped to her knees in front of him.

"You alright mate?" said Ron who was grinning like a loon.

"Not too bad yourself?" said Harry, heart lightening considerably at the sight of his two best friends.

"Never better," grinned Ron.

"How about you 'Mione?" said Harry turning to Hermione who had been watching the exchange quietly.

"I'm good too Harry," said Hermione smiling weakly but there was something about the way her smile seemed forced and the bags under her eyes, not to mention the pale complexion that worried Harry. He exchanged a concerned glance with Ron.

" 'Mione are you sure you're alright?" said Harry standing up and helping Hermione to her feet.

"I'm fine Harry honestly," Hermione insisted but he could tell in her eyes that she wasn't being entirely truthful.

Harry looked at her for a second and then shook his head.

"C'mon I could do with some fresh air," muttered Harry and he led the way to the grounds, his friends close behind him.

When they got to their usual spot by the lake, Harry flopped down on the tree stump and sighed loudly.

"Oh hey Harry! Did you hear what Fred and George did to Malfoy while you were away?" said Ron suddenly.

"Nooo?" said Harry slowly knowing that he was going to like this.

"They sneaked into the Slytherin common room and put pink hair dye into his shampoo," said Ron spluttering with laughter.

"No way!" exclaimed Harry chuckling.

"Yes way!" said Ron nodding with a big grin on his face.

"Honestly Ronald it's not funny," snapped Hermione scowling.

"Relax 'Mione it's just a bit of harmless fun," said Ron patting her shoulder.

"Harmless fun or not, it's against the rules to sneak into another houses common room," snapped Hermione and she stood up, flung her bag over her shoulder and stalked off.

"I'll go after her," said Harry and scrambling off of the tree trunk and without a backwards glance he ran after Hermione who had gone in the direction of the forest.

" 'Mione wait up!" called Harry, hurrying after her.

Hermione slowed down and let Harry catch up with her, they walked in silence to a small clearing before Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione what's wrong?" he said gently reaching out and wiping a tear away.

"It's just...It's just," said Hermione unable to find the right words.

"You can tell me Hermione, I won't be mad with you," Harry assured her gently.

"I..i have a crush on someone okay?" said Hermione loudly causing several birds to fly away and something in the trees to shift slightly. Staring nervously over his shoulder, Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Who is it?" he said gently, stroking her face with his thumb.

Hermione looked down and bit her lip nervously.

"Promise you won't be mad, or laugh OR tell anyone," said Hermione with slightly wild eyes.

"Scouts honour, "said Harry gently.

Hermione smiled gently at this before continuing.

"I...it's professor Lupin. I just can't stop thinking about him and I know you probably won't want to be friends anymore after this but I have to tell you because you're my best friend and he's your guardian and..," Hermione was rambling by now with tears dripping down her face.

"Hey hey 'Mione calm down," said Harry slightly louder than he intended.

"I do not and never will hate you, I am not mad at you as you can't help who you have a crush on," said Harry kindly.

Hermione suddenly burst into loud and noisy tears much to the surprise of Harry. He slowly stepped forwards and hugged her gently. She tightened her grip on him almost painfully and laid her head on his shoulder.

After what seemed an age they broke apart, Hermione smiled gratefully at Harry and took his hand who in return squeezed Hermione's hand gently. As they left the clearing to go back to Ron they were unaware of Draco Malfoy hidden behind a tree and grinning wickedly.

"This is brilliant, now I can totally humiliate that little mudblood," he said gleefully to himself.

* * *

Dinner in the great hall was a noisy affair that night and Harry found he was enjoying himself immensely. He at that moment was having a heated discussion with Seamus Finnigan about the best Quidditch move.

Harry felt eyes on him coming from the direction of the staff table, turning his head Harry smiled when he saw Dumbledore trying to offer an exasperated Professor Snape a sherbet lemon while Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick looked on in amusement. His eyes travelled along the staff table and came to rest on Professor Lupin who had been staring right at him.

Harry waved and smiled slightly and Professor Lupin returned the gesture. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Malfoy whispering loudly

"Oi Mudblood,"

Hermione whipped around in her seat to face Malfoy and scowled at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked kindly.

"Ooh not very friendly," said Malfoy wickedly and grinning menacingly at Hermione he stood up on his seat, drawing the attention of the whole hall including the teachers.

"I have an announcement to make," said Malfoy who had his wand held to his throat with an obvious magnification charm "Granger here has a secret crush and I am about to reveal it,"

Malfoy smirked at the sniggering Slytherins and the disgusted Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

"You see she has a crush on a certain ahh person," said Malfoy grinning wickedly at Hermione, Ron and Harry who seemed frozen with shock. His eyes flitted maliciously to Professor Lupin who was sitting at the staff table and looking at Malfoy with great dislike.

"Granger here has a crush on Lupin," said Malfoy nastily glaring at said Professor who seemed shocked at this proclamation.

"I overheard her and the potty head talking," said Malfoy nastily and with that he lifted the spell and sat back down at the table giving Hermione a smug look.

The whole hall was quiet, just staring at Hermione.

Hermione stood up and ran out of the hall crying loudly while the whole school (including the teachers) stared at Malfoy with great dislike. Even some of the Slytherins looked slightly ashamed of what he had just done.

Harry and Ron gave one last dirty look at Malfoy and ran after their best friend but not before leaving with a parting sentence.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy, you mark my words," snarled Harry and he and Ron ran out of the hall after Hermione.

* * *

**Can anyone guess the song lyrics at the start of this chapter? I thought I might start putting song lyrics that are relevant to each chapter at the start of each chapter now. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review :)**

**EDIT: I had to remove the song lyrics as someone told me my story could be removed. **


	23. Harry's melancholy

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, i haven't really had the chance to get to a computer, plus I've been pretty busy this week. Anyway in this chapter Harry and Ron get their revenge on Malfoy. I have realised that this story is going a bit slowly, so I'm going to speed things up a bit.**

**If you don't recognise the spell, it's because I made it up. I got it from **_**ultio ultionis which basically means avenging, punishment or revenge.**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and any related characters, places etc. That all goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Ron sceptically to Harry who was leafing through a rather thick book, with the look of utmost concentration upon his face.

"Positive," stated Harry, looking up from the book to grin at his best friend.

"So the plan is, we put the hex on Malfoy in the potions lesson just before lunch, along with a time delay spell and then say the passphrase so the hex takes effect?" asked Ron.

"Yep and the spell is _ultio ultionia and as I've said before it's a revenge spell. All you do is point your wand at Malfoy and whisper the spell, while thinking clearly what you want to happen, I'll do the time delay spell," said Harry chuckling slightly._

"Malfoy is so going to get what's coming to him," sniggered Ron.

Harry nodded and smiled grimly "He certainly is, now come on we've got potions in ten minutes,"

And with that both boys left the library at a run and down towards the dungeons. They got to the classroom with five minutes to spare.

"Late again Potter? Tut tut, this is simply not good enough. Ten points apiece from Gryffindor.

Harry threw Snape a dirty look and made his way over to where Hermione was sitting, watching them disapprovingly. They both flopped down in their seats and didn't talk for the whole lesson, casting furtive looks to Malfoy every now and then.

Hermione eyed them suspiciously "What are you two upto?" she hissed.

Ron tapped the side of his nose and smirked.

"All in good time 'Mione," he said.

Hermione just huffed and went back to her potion, ignoring the two mischievous boys, who were still stealing glances across the classroom at Malfoy.

As Snape called the end of the lesson, Harry nudged Ron and mouthed "Now," jerking his head in the direction of Malfoy. Grinning wickedly, Ron shifted closer to Malfoy with his wand half hidden. Both at once the boys pointed their wands at Malfoy and whispered the respective curses.

They then exchanged smirks and went back over to where Hermione was bottling and labelling her potion.

"What are you two up to? And I want an answer this time," said Hermione sternly, putting her hand on her hips.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and gave her a look that clearly said 'later'.

Admitting defeat, Hermione just shook her head and handing Snape her potion she left the classroom.

Grinning at each other, Harry and Ron followed her to the great hall and flopped down on the Gryffindor table. To Harry and Ron's delight, the great hall was busy today; all of the tables were full, including the teachers table.

Harry kept his gaze fixed on Malfoy as he ate his roast beef sandwiches, as did Ron. They were counting down in their heads until the gleeful moment when the prank spell would activate.

Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder and jerked his head towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat. At that moment there was a loud bang and Malfoy was engulfed in a thick purple smoke. Finally the smoke cleared, revealing a very bemused and very naked Draco Malfoy.

The hall was silent for a moment, before erupting into raucous laughter. Even the teachers were having a hard time keeping a straight face (With the obvious exception of Professor Snape, who had a face of thunder) Malfoy looked confused as to why everybody was laughing at him. He looked down, let out a girlish scream and fled from the hall.

Chancing a glance up at the staff table when the laughter had died down to whispers, Harry saw the teachers in deep conversation, glancing every now and then towards the Slytherin table with amused twinkles in their eyes. Harry's eyes travelled further along the staff table and settled onto where Professor Lupin usually sat, Harry felt slightly concerned when he saw that the chair was empty.

As the day progressed, all anyone could talk about was the magnificent prank that had been pulled on the bully that was Malfoy.

"He so deserves it," muttered one Hufflepuff fourth year to her friend as Harry and Ron passed on their way to DADA.

Chuckling gleefully at the success of the prank, Harry and Ron entered the classroom along with Hermione.

"You guys did it didn't you," said Hermione soflty, eyes sparkling.

"Yup," said Ron, not even bothering to deny it.

Hermione giggled and pulled her defence book out of her bag, Harry and Ron followed suit. Only then did Harry notice that Professor Lupin hadn't arrived yet. Swallowing his worry, Harry turned to Hermione who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him.

"Where d'you suppose Professor Lupin is?" Harry said, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

Hermione noticed this and smiled kindly "I'm sure he's fine Harry," she said, squeezing Harry's hand gently under the table.

"I heard he's ill," blurted Ron, ever the sensitive one.

Harry paled slightly "Who from?" he said shakily, as students began entering the classroom, chatting amiably.

"Heard McGonagall say OUCH!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione had just kicked him under the table.

"What the bloody hell was that for 'Mione," snapped Ron, rubbing his shin as people stared.

Hermione quelled him with a look and comprehension dawned on his face.

"But I'm sure he'll be fine," said Ron guiltily.

Harry nodded and turned towards the front of the classroom. The door opened with a bang and Professor Snape strode in, in a foul mood as usual. He slammed the door shut and turned to face the class.

"Turn to page 394," Snape snarled, leaving no room for argument. Sighing audibly, the class did so.

Harry however, did not comply.

"Where's Professor Lupin Sir?" Harry said loudly.

Snape turned to Harry and his lips thinned "Professor Lupin cannot teach today as he is sick, now no more questions," snapped Snape.

Groaning inwardly, Harry flipped to the page, but his confusion grew when he saw the name of the chapter.

"Werewolves? But were supposed to be learning about Hinkypunks and Redcaps," said Hermione

"Quiet," said Snape warningly, scowling at Hermione.

Sighing audibly, Hermione turned back to her book.

"Now who can tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?" said Snape in hiss drawl.

Hermione's hand shot up immediately, missing Harry's face by mere inches.

"No one? How very disappointing," said Snape maliciously.

"Please Sir an animagus elects to turn into an animal, a werewolf has no-"

"Miss Granger this is the second time you have spoken out of turn, do you like the sound of your own voice or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all," Snarled Snape.

Hermione looked down at the table, tears filling her eyes as the Slytherins sniggered and the Gryffindors glared at Snape.

This didn't seem to bother Snape, he just continued on with the lesson as if there'd been no disruption.

-xxx-

"That great git," shouted Ron, almost foaming at the mouth.

"Just ignore it Ron," said Hermione firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. He has no right to insult you like that," Ron exclaimed, clenching his teeth.

"Ron, just leave it," said Harry softly.

Ron took one look at Harry's face and relented. As they entered the great hall, there was a great deal of chatter, people were pointing and whispering at him.

"Er guys what's going on?" said Harry nervously, eyeing the Slytherin table in particular.

"Nothing," both Ron and Hermione exclaimed quickly, too quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes as they sat down at Gryffindor table.

"Oh really? I know when you're lying, so tell me the truth." said Harry, crossing his arms and eyeing them sternly.

Hermione sighed loudly "Fine everyone knows about your condition," whispered Hermione.

Harry's heart clenched painfully and he found it hard to breathe. Everyone knew?How was that even possible?, the only people who knew were Ron, Hermione and the teachers. People must have seen him going to the hospital wing on a weekly basis, or his pale complexion, the large bags under his eyes, his skinnier than usual frame or the fact that his hair was thinning. Or perhaps someone had let slip.

"How did they find out?" said Harry shakily, hands shaking with anger.

"I don't know Harry," said Hermione sympathetically, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"I'm fine guys, I'm going for a walk," said Harry, jumping up suddenly.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short at the look Ron gave her.

As Harry left the hall, he tried desperately fight the tears that were threatening to engulf him. He ran down countless corridors and shortcuts until he slid down the wall, put his head in his hands and cried. If only Professor Lupin wasn't poorly, he could really do with a hug right now, Harry thought miserably.

-xxx-

As the week progressed, Harry went about his routine in a melancholy state. Something that didn't go amiss from his sharp eyed professors. Harry often snapped at people who asked nosy questions or stared at him.

On Thursday, Harry's mood lifted slightly with the return of Professor Lupin at the staff table, that good mood didn't last long however. He, Ron and Hermione were taking a stroll around the icy lake, when a most unwelcome voice floated over.

"Oi Potter!"

Gritting his teeth, Harry turned around slowly to a smug looking Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy," spat Harry.

"Not a lot, just wanted to congratulate you on the fact that soon you will be dead," drawled Malfoy, while Crabbe and Goyle guffawed heartily.

Harry felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.

"You foul cockroach," snapped Hermione, standing in front of Harry.

"How dare you insult me, you filthy little mudblood," snapped Malfoy and diving forwards he drove his fist into Hermione's face.

Harry saw red and he and Ron both dove at Malfoy and once again punched every part of Malfoy they could reach.

"You just don't give in, do you?" shouted Harry as he punched Malfoy in the face.

"We thought you'd have learnt your lesson when your pasty little body was revealed for all to see," snarled Ron.

"Harry, Ron! Just leave it! I'm fine!" exclaimed Hermione, rubbing her jaw.

Harry and Ron reluctantly stepped away from a groaning Malfoy and allowed Hermione to lead them away from the three Slytherins and into the castle.

"What were you thinking?" shouted Hermione, rounding on Harry, once they'd got into the entrance hall

"I was sticking up for you!" exclaimed Harry angrily.

"Be that as it may Harry, Malfoy won't give in until he can get you back," said Hermione, exasperatedly.

"Oh just shut up!" snapped Harry.

"Oi don't talk to her like that she's trying to help!" snapped Ron, glaring at Harry.

"Fine, i'll just leave you two to it," said Harry angrily and with that he stormed away, fighting back tears.

Harry tore through the corridors in a foul mood until he came to the DADA classroom. Sighing loudly, he entered and waited for the rest of the class and Professor Lupin.

As the rest of the class and Professor Lupin entered, Harry's heart sank when Ron and Hermione elected to sit as far away from him as possible (something that didn't go unnoticed by Professor Lupin) Swallowing a lump in his throat, Harry turned to face the front of the classroom.

When the lesson ended, Ron and Hermione left the classroom quickly, without so much as a second glance at Harry.

"Harry could you stay behind please?" came Professor Lupins concerned voice.

Sighing inwardly, Harry sat back down and waited for the class to filter out before slowly approaching Professor Lupins desk.

"Harry what's wrong?" said Professor Lupin softly.

Harry swallowed another lump in his throat and looked down at his feet.

"Nothing, I'm fine." said Harry hoarsely.

Professor Lupin stood up and strode around his desk, coming to a halt in front of Harry.

"You can tell me Harry," he said gently, putting his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Tears stung Harry's eyes and he kept his head down so Professor Lupin wouldn't see. Sighing slightly, Professor Lupin waved his wand and the lock clicked.

"Harry is it Ron and Hermione?" said Professor Lupin gently.

That did it for Harry, he suddenly burst into noisy tears, and his body shaking as the sobs wracked his body. Professor Lupin took his hands from Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Harry buried his face into the crook of Remus' neck and just cried and cried and cried.

He vaguely felt Professor Lupin walk backwards slightly and then sit down; he then proceeded to pull Harry onto his lap and continue to hold him in his arms.

Harry felt himself telling him everything, how everyone now knew his secret, about the stares and whispers, about Malfoy and about his fight with Ron and Hermione. Harry clutched a handful of Remus' robes as he tried desperately to calm down.

When the tears subsided, Harry stayed in his professors arms and sighed contentedly. This was what he had needed all along, a nice warm hug.

Harry rested his head on Remus' shoulder and whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry,"

"Hey don't be sorry Harry, there's no shame in crying. OR needing a hug for that matter," said Remus gently.

Harry nodded into Remus' shoulder but said nothing.

"Now I'd suggest you go get something to eat Harry," Remus said gently.

Harry nodded and slid reluctantly off Remus' lap.

"Harry in future if something is bothering you; I want you to come to me. I will always lend an ear and a shoulder," said Remus, smiling gently at Harry.

"Thanks Uncle Remus," muttered Harry and he made to leave the room.

"Oh Harry? How about on Saturday,me and you go down to Hogsmeade?"

Harry's eyes lit up as he opened the door of the classroom.

"Yes please!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Good I shall arrange that then. See you tomorrow Harry" Remus said kindly.

Harry nodded, smiling and left the room. Now all he needed to do was find Ron and Hermione, and apologise.

**Chapter 23 done! Hope you enjoy. Quick question which relationship would you guys prefer to see for Harry?; Harry/Hermione or Harry/Ginny? I'm more inclin****ed towards Harry/Hermione but would like your opinions.**


	24. Torture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**So yeah, I thought I would upload another chapter for you lovely people. :) Warning: this chapter contains some violence and mentions child abuse. It is also a bit angsty.**

Harry was in the hospital wing, sitting nervously at the end of his usual bed. He was waiting for Madame Pomfrey to come so he could get his next round of treatment. She bustled over, as usual arms full of potions.

"Ah you're here Harry." she said kindly, setting the potions down on the bedside table and gently rolling his sleeve up.

Harry only smiled weakly as she attached the bag of potions to his cannula and pushed him gently, so he was lying back on the bed. She then handed him a brightly coloured potion.

"I trust you've been taking your nutrients potions?" said Madame Pomfrey briskly.

"yeah I have." said Harry, yawning slightly.

"Have you used your dreamless sleep potion at all?" said Madame Pomfrey, feeling his forehead for fever.

"Only once." admitted Harry.

"Okay, well take this potion and get some rest." she said gently.

Harry nodded and uncorked the potion, and downed it. He immediately found himself feeling sleepy. Yawning widely, Harry burrowed underneath the blankets. The last thing he saw and heard before sleep engulfed him was Remus entering the room and whispering something to Madame Pomfrey.

_-Dream-_

_He was five years old and he had been set the task of scrubbing the kitchen floor (with a toothbrush) Suddenly, Uncle Vernon burst through the door, steaming drunk and aimed a kick at Harry's stomach. Winded, Harry fell and rolled onto his back. _

_Undoing his belt, Uncle Vernon proceeded to hit every bit of Harry he could reach, he then went over to the stove where a pot of water was boiling and tipped it all over Harry. Harry screamed in agony and Vernon snarled, grabbing Harry by the ankle, Vernon dragged him to his cupboard and threw him bodily into it._

_-End of Dream_

Remus watched in concern as Harry whimpered in his sleep, his face screwed up in fear and his fists clenched tightly upon the blankets. The whimpers became louder and more desperate. Harry began shouting, fighting against some invisible force.

"Please Uncle Vernon stop it hurts!" screamed Harry, seemingly unaware that he was safely in the hospital wing.

Jumping into action, Remus shot out of his chair and took Harry by the shoulders, he shook him firmly.

"Harry, come on wake up, it's me Remus."

With a great gasp, Harry woke up and sat up quickly in bed. His eyes looked almost wild and he was trembling violently as he looked around the room for lurking dangers.

Remus reached out to hug Harry but he recoiled and pressed himself into the headboard, hugging his legs to his chest and rocking back and forth.

"Harry," said Remus gently "Calm down it's me Remus,"

Harry turned his face slowly towards Remus, he let out a small sob and slowly unwrapped his arms from his legs.

Remus sat on the bed next to Harry and opened his arms.

"Come here Harry." he said gently, a voice full of compassion.

Slowly, Harry shifted closer to Remus and buried his face in his chest. Remus gently wrapped his arms around the trembling boy.

"Shh Harry, it's all over now." whispered Remus gently, as he rubbed the sobbing boys back.

Harry let out a small howl of misery that broke Remus' heart and tightened his grip on his guardian.

"It really happened," he sobbed, while Remus ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair.

Remus stiffened slightly. "What else did they do to you Harry?" he said, not sure if he'd like the answer.

Harry didn't answer, he started violently trembling.

"Did...did he ever touch you Harry?" Remus asked, hoping against hope that the answer was no.

Harry stiffened and shuddered and slowly nodded. Anger and sadness ignited within the pit of his stomach.

"Once," said Harry hoarsely "Please don't make me talk about it," he moaned.

Remus tightened his grip on Harry and kissed his unruly hair.

"I won't Harry, I wont." he whispered.

Harry sighed with relief and burrowed deeper into the embrace. He fell asleep with Remus rubbing his back and rocking him gently.

-xxx-

As that day had progressed, Remus had held him through the night, sponged his fevered brow and rubbed his back as he vomited repeatedly. Now the morning after, Harry was feeling better and ready to leave the hospital wing.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" said Madame Pomfrey gently.

"Better now you've given me them potions," admitted Harry. Beside him, Remus smiled

"Good, that's brilliant." she said smiling.

Harry nodded and smiled weakly up at her.

"Now as it's the last day before of lessons before the Christmas holidays, I must insist that you take it easy. Don't overexert yourself." she said sternly.

"I won't I promise." said Harry, giving her a genuine smile.

"Good, if the treatment goes well. You might not need it by the end of the year." she said, smiling kindly at Harry.

Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of no more treatment. Remus seemed equally as happy.

-xxx-

It was Christmas eve and as promised Remus had take Harry into Hogsmeade. He had intended to take Harry a couple of Fridays ago, but Harry had been too sick to go.

Now as they ambled slowly up Hogsmeade high street, Remus' heart warmed at the happy expression on Harry's face as he surveyed the beautiful village. Throwing an arm around his shoulder, Remus smiled at Harry.

"How about we go and get a butterbeer?" he said, still smiling gently at him.

"yeah ok." said Harry, smiling widely. With that he followed Remus up the snow covered street and into the gloriously warm Three Broomsticks.

As they sat down, Harry surveyed the pub with great interest, Remus watched this, eyes twinkling merrily.

A commotion from across the pub caught Harry and Remus' attention. Remus narrowed his eyes as he surmised that it was two fifth year Slytherins who had snook out of school and were now fighting.

"Excuse me Harry." Remus said and he moved quickly over to the direction of the two Slytherins.

While Remus was dealing with the two Slytherins, Harry needed to use the bathroom, so rising to his feet he headed for the males toilets. As he exited the cubicle, he saw two very shady characters with dark cloaks and their hoods up standing by the door.

As he made to step out of the door the two figures stepped in front of him and pushed him back, stumbling slightly, Harry scowled at the two people.

"What's the big idea? Move out of my way" Harry snarled.

Both figures exchanged a glance and drew their wands from the folds of their robes. A loud bang echoed and Harry flew backwards and slammed into an empty cubicle. Heart hammering, Harry tried and failed to get back to his feet.

_I need to get out of here and back to Uncle Remus. Harry_ thought desperately, however before he could move an inch, one of the figures raised their wand and spoke in a cold yet vaguely familiar voice.

"Crucio"

Harry screamed and writhed in agony. His bones felt like they were on fire, his very nerves protested and burnt as the curse took hold. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see. Surely he was going to die.

All of a sudden, the door burst open and Remus ran in, he flicked his wand at Harry's attackers and they were bound and stunned. A few other wizards followed him in and grabbed the two attackers, before disappearing with a pop.

Remus dropped to his knees beside a violently shaking Harry, carefully and gently, he lifted Harry up and held him to his chest.

"Are you ok Harry?" Remus fretted.

"I am now." Harry muttered, pulling away from Remus and getting shakily to his feet.

"Come on lets go back to Hogwarts, you're staying in my quarters tonight."

Harry nodded shakily and allowed Remus to pick him up, bridal style and carry him up to the castle.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Yeah I know I introduced the Cruciatus curse early, but it is AU so yeah :) Who do you think the death eaters that attacked Harry are? **


	25. Christmas

**Thank you once again to everybody who reviewed etc. To the person that said Harry cries too much. One he has got a potentially fatal disease that makes him feel very ill, he has been abused so certain situations would bring the memories home, and now that he has a guardian that loves and cares for him, he doesn't feel like he needs to hold back on his emotions as much anymore. As for the way Remus comforts Harry, I think after lacking affection for twelve years that Harry would accept any comfort offered to him. I hope that cleared things up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry woke early on Christmas morning and for a moment wondered where he was, but then he remembered the events of the nights before and his stomach clenched painfully. He forcefully pushed the memories away and sat up in bed, reaching for his glasses; Harry put them on and took a look around the room. _Ahh I'm in Remus' quarters._

Harry smiled as he thought of what Remus had done for him over the past four months. He had comforted him, lent an ear when he needed to vent. He had even promised to teach him to defend himself from the dementors.

Harry slowly slid out of bed, shivering when his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. He tiptoed to the adjoining bathroom and taking a towel out of the small cupboard to the left of the bathroom door, started the shower up. After locking the door, Harry started to slowly undress.

He gasped out loud at the sight that met him in the full length mirror on the back of the door. He had lost too much weight in such a short space of time, his ribs jutted out and his hipbone protruded sharply. His skin was pale and was covered in goose pimples. He had a large bruise under his rib.

Shaking his head at his reflection, Harry stepped into the gloriously warm shower and began to wash the stress of yesterday away. Pulling on his clothes, Harry cast a drying charm Hermione had taught him on his hair and exited the bathroom to find Remus sitting on his bed.

"Oh hello Uncle Remus Happy Christmas." Said Harry, slightly surprised.

"Happy Christmas Harry. How are you feeling today?" said Remus, smiling kindly.

"I'm fine thanks." said Harry politely.

But the slightly shifty expression on Harry's face, not to mention the waver in Harry's voice had him concerned.

"Are you sure Harry?" said Remus gently.

Harry nodded and sat down on the bed next to Remus. He shifted closer to him, hoping Remus would get the message. Thankfully he did because he opened his arms and smiled softly.

Harry smiled and rested his head on Remus' shoulder, wrapping his skinny arms around his waist as Remus wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Harry sighed contentedly. He could never get tired of this.

"Are you sure you're alright? Yesterday must have been frightening for you." Harry stiffened in Remus' arms but just shrugged.

"I was a bit shaken up, but I'm fine now." Harry said, pulling away and smiling at Remus.

"Ok if you're sure. Now shall we go and open presents?" said Remus, jumping up and pulling Harry with him.

Harry chuckled and followed Remus out of the room and into the living room. His eyes widened at the sight that met him. Under the beautifully decorated Christmas tree, was a very large pile of brightly wrapped presents.

"All for you." Remus said, chuckling at the expression on Harry's face.

A big grin split Harry's face and Remus had to suppress the urge to hug him to death.

"Well they're not going to open themselves." chuckled Remus.

Smiling sheepishly, Harry sat down near the tree and began to open his presents. From Ron, he had received a large box of chocolate frogs, and a book on Quidditch moves. From Hermione he had received a handsome eagle feather quill, handsome leather bound book with blank pages and by the looks of it a letter.

Smiling to himself, Harry slit the letter open and began to read; watched closely by Remus;

_Dear Harry,_

_I know we are not talking at the moment, but you're still my best friend and wanted to give you your gift. Do you like the book? It's a bit like an enclyopedia. All you do is write what you're looking for and it will recommend the book to read. Cool right?_

_Anyway, me and Ron just wanted to say how sincerely sorry we are. We never meant to upset you and hate to see you going around the school on your own._

_I know you were only trying to protect me and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. We hope you can accept our apology so that we can be friends again._

_Love Ron and Hermione._

Harry's heart lifted considerably as he moved to the rest of the presents. He got his usual knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley (This one red with the Gryffindor lion on it) along with a large box of mince pies and fudge. He then came to a large box wrapped in golden paper.

Staring suspiciously at Remus, who had a mischievous grin on his face, Harry turned back to the box and opened it slowly. It was a handsome wooden box, about half the size of his school trunk. It had two letters embossed upon it in fancy gold lettering. J & L. Heart hammering, Harry turned to Remus who was watching Harry anxiously.

"Go on open it," smiled Remus.

With shaking hands, Harry did so and happy tears filled his eyes at the contents. Inside was an assortment of photos, letters two small leather boxes, a larger flat box and a large leather bound photo album.

Flipping the lids slowly on the small boxes, Harry let out an involuntary sob at the contents, in the boxes were his mothers and fathers wedding rings. Remus dropped to his knees beside Harry and wrapped an arm around him, giving him support.

"Open the other box", said Remus, squeezing Harry's shoulders gently.

Harry did so and a smile lit up his face at what was inside. It was a fine gold chain, with an oval locket attached to it (Not unlike the one Ron and Hermione had given to him.)

"You can put your parent's wedding rings on there as well." Remus said, pointing to two small hoops on either side of the necklace. "Then you can wear it around your neck, I have charmed them so that only you can take it from around your neck and it has anti theft charms as well."

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he let out a happy little sob.

"Thank you." said Harry hoarsely.

"You're welcome Harry," said Remus gently, enveloping Harry in a warm hug.

"There's one more thing under there." said Remus, pointing to a long thin package underneath the Christmas tree.

Frowning slightly, Remus watched as Harry unwrapped the package and gasped when the wrappings fell away.

"It's a Firebolt!" Harry exclaimed. "But who sent it?"

Remus rummaged through the wrappings but found nothing. Staring suspiciously at the broom, Remus turned to Harry.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to have this broom until it has been checked for jinxes"

Harry's face fell.

"Why?" he said defensively.

Remus took a deep breath "Because I think it's been sent by Sirius Black.

Harrys stomach plummeted painfully and he felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him.

"Good point." said Harry miserably.

Reluctantly, he handed the broomstick to Remus who smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry Harry, if its jinx free it will be given back as good as new," Remus said kindly.

"I know I understand," said Harry, smiling sincerely at Remus.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair and got to his feet, extending a hand to Harry, he pulled him to his feet and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Right now you young man go and get some breakfast and see your friends, ill clean up here." Remus said, indicating to the big pile of wrapping paper.

"I don't want to leave you on Christmas Day!" exclaimed Harry.

Remus chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair, earning a scowl from Harry.

"I'll be fine, go and see your friends," said Remus, chuckling.

"Okay if you're sure..." said Harry slowly.

Remus smiled and nodded, so Harry left the room, casting one doubtful glance back as he did so.

As he entered the hall it was extremely noisy, a lot of people had come downstairs for the Christmas breakfast as Christmas Day the house elves really went to town.

Making his way over to Gryffindor table, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione at the end and conversing in low whispers. Harry approached them nervously, not sure of what to say to them. But it seemed he didn't need to because as soon as he got within five feet away from them his vision was obscured by a mane of brown frizzy hair.

"Harry! I heard what happened yesterday. Are you alright? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey? Have they been caught?" said Hermione, very quickly.

"Let the man breathe Hermione," chuckled Ron.

"Listen you guys I just wanted to say;-"

"Don't apologise," said Hermione interrupting and sitting back down, shifting to make room for Harry.

"Yeah mate, were the ones who should be apologising," said Ron, ears turning red, much to the amusement of Harry.

"Why?" said Harry, completely dumbfounded.

"We snapped at you and turned against you when you needed us most and that's just not cool," said Ron, ears a bright red by now.

Harry chuckled "its fine guys, no need to apologise,"

Hermione looked doubtful and Ron looked extremely happy.

"So Harry what did you get for Christmas?" said Ron loudly, talking over Hermione who had just opened her mouth to retort.

"Umm a few books, loads of my parents photos and letters, what you guys got me, a Weasley jumper and umm a Firebolt," said Harry.

Ron who had been taking a long drink of pumpkin juice at the time, choked and sprayed his drink everywhere, much to the disgust of the three first year girls in front of him and Hermione who tutted loudly.

"Honestly Ronald it's just a broomstick," Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Just a broomstick?" sputtered Ron indignantly "It's the best broom going. Slytherin have no chance," said Ron, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Nope Professor Lupin confiscated it, said Sirius Black could have sent it." Harry said glumly, picking at the fruit and porridge that had appeared in front of him.

Rons mouth fell open in horror "But what're you going to use for Quidditch?" said Ron.

Harry shrugged non commitally.

"Shall we have a snowball fight after breakfast?" said Ron, abruptly changing the subject at a glare from Hermione.

"Yeah why not?" said Harry, grinning wickedly.

"Brilliant," said Ron and he whispered to a timid looking second year that was next to him who whispered to the person sitting next to him and so on and so forth.

"Have you just got the whole of Gryffindor involved in a snowball fight?" said Harry incredulously, eyeing Fred and George who were grinning menacingly at him.

"Yep." said Ron, taking a bite of sausage.

Harry chuckled and turned to Hermione who was surveying the two boys with fondness and amusement.

"Are you joining us 'Mione?" said Harry, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh why not? It's Christmas," said Hermione, throwing her hands up in the air and smiling at the two boys who both had looks of a disbelieving nature.

After breakfast, they hurried out to the snow covered grounds where the students remaining at Hogwarts over Christmas had a fast paced but very fun snowball fight. They then built igloos and snowmen and charmed snowballs to chase the Slytherins around all day, smacking them in the back of the head.

All in all it had been a very fun morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione were just in the process of building a snow hippogriff when a large barn owl flew over and perched on the hippogriffs nose, causing it to crumble.

"It has a note," said Hermione, taking the note from the owl and stroking it's glossy feathers. It took off at once, sending snow flying everywhere.

"It's for you Harry," said Hermione, handing Harry the letter.

Harry opened the letter and began to read, a small smile appearing on his face.

_Harry,_

_Would you Ron and Hermione want to join me for a hot chocolate in my cabin?_

_Hagrid_

"It's from Hagrid, he wants us to visit him," said Harry, smiling widely.

"Lets go then," said Ron eagerly and the three third years set off at a run towards Hagrids cabin, dodging a rather large snowball aimed at them by Fred.

When they reached the cabin, they knocked loudly and the door was thrown open at once. As soon as they entered, Fang the Boarhound jumped up at them, licking their faces.

"Hi Hagrid Happy Christmas," said Harry, pushing fang off and sinking into a chair, Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"Happy Christmas, got summat fer the three of yer," said Hagrid and he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out three scruffily wrapped parcels.

Harry took his parcel and smiled when he saw that it was a dragon hide wand holster.

"Thank You Hagrid," all three exclaimed.

"Yer' welcome," chuckled Hagrid, plopping three steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them.

They spent the rest of their visit discussing Buckbeaks fate, Sirius Black and before Harry abruptly changed the subject; his condition.

As they trudged back up to the castle for the magnificent Christmas dinner, the three chatted amiably, glad to be friends again.

"I'm starving," groaned Ron, dropping into a seat at Gryffindor table and eyeing the empty plates longingly.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, suddenly the food appeared on the plates and Harry and Ron tucked in right away; Tasty roast turkey, roast parsnips, chipolatas in cranberry sauce followed by a desert of fruit trifle and then Christmas pudding.

Sneaking a glance at the staff table, Harry was happy to see Professor Lupin, chatting animatedly with Professor Dumbledore who was softly chuckling, Professor Lupin seemed to sense his gaze as he looked over at him and smiled, Harry smiled back and gave a small wave.

It was two very full and sleepy boys that shuffled up to Gryffindor tower that night, after a midnight snack of crumpets toasted on the fire, they decided to call it a night.

Harry was surprised when he saw that all of his presents from this morning had already been brought up. Yawning loudly, Harry pulled out his pyjamas and climbed into bed where he fell asleep immediately. All in all it had been the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: Just to let you guys know. I might not be able to update for a few weeks as my Mum is going on holiday and taking the laptop with her and then when she gets back I will be going on my own holiday with my best friend and boyfriend. **


	26. A very 'Sirius' crime

**Okay, I know I said that I might not be able to update for a while but my laptop is now up and running. But I can't say how quick this will be posted because for some reason my laptop won't load , but I'll do my best.**

**This chapter is dedicated to MWPP-Marauders-Forever, who was my 150th reviwer. Thank you all for your continued support! I love you all :')  
**

**Disclaimer: Must I? Oh all right then. I do not own any characters, situation, places and spells that you recognise.**

The weeks after Christmas went too quick for Harry's liking. Before he knew it, term had started again and he was back in lessons. They were just trudging back to the common room after a double lesson of Herbology when they saw that the corridor was blocked with Gryffindor students, who were casting anxious looks around and some were even crying.

"What's happened?" said Harry to Ginny, who had just spotted them and came over, looking fearful.

"It's the Fat Lady, she's gone," exclaimed Ginny, pointing a shaking finger in the direction of the portrait hole.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" said Harry, but his question was answered as Percy pushed through the crowd of muttering students.

"Get back all of you, no one is to enter until it has been fully searched!" Percy's panicked voice floated over to them.

The crowd parted and the trio saw the reason for the panic.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped at the pure destruction, the portrait had been ripped and slashed beyond recognition. Whoever had done this, were dangerous.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore." shouted Percy, however at that moment Professor Dumbledore appeared, followed by Professor Snape and McGonagall, and Peeves the Poltergeist, who was hovering over the congregated students heads, blowing raspberries at them.

"Minerva, Severus, search all of the portraits in the school, it is rudimentary that the Fat Lady is found!"

"Oh there's no need Dumbly Sir. She's hiding," said Peeves, sticking his tongue.

"Did she say who it was?" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Oh yes your headship, he's a nasty piece of work that Sirius Black"

-xxx-

After the pandemonium that had erupted after Peeves' mention of Sirius Black, in which Dumbledore had only managed to calm everyone down with five loud firecrackers erupting from his wand tip, the whole school had been sent to the great hall, where they were spending the night.

Harry tried in vain to sleep, but it would just not come. Why had Sirius Black attacked the castle? Was he hoping he could kill Harry and make a quick getaway. Harry's stomach clenched painfully as he remembered that Black was and still is his godfather.

A whispered conversation from above him caught his attention.

"I have searched the castle, there is no sign of Black," whispered Snape.

"Very well, I did not expect him to hang round anyway," admitted Dumbledore.

"You may well remember a conversation I had with you at the beginning of term, concerning..."

"No Professor in this school would help Black into the castle," said Dumbledore with a tone that brooked no arguments.

Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, full of dreams of a laughing, handsome man and his parents disappearing in a flash of green light.

-xxx-

As the weeks wore on, Harry was too busy with homework and Quidditch practise to brood on Black too much, however aas he trudged dejectedly from a particularly gruelling and very wet Quidditch practise, he spotted a large black dog with bright blue eyes. The dog growled at him and he backed away, he needed to get inside before the dog attacked.

Making a run for it, Harry took the stone steps leading to the entrance hall two at a time and finally slammed the large oak front doors, leaning against them and breathing heavily.

Wiping sweat from his brow, Harry resolved to ask Hagrid about the mystery animal. But then as he approached the portrait hole, he realised with a painful clench of a stomach. I_t looks like the grim. _Dismissing that thought as utter nonsense, Harry spoke the password to Lord Cadogan (The replacement for the Fat Lady) and entered the busy common room.

"Hey Harry, how'd practice go?" said Ron, bending over a fiendishly difficult essay on the properties of Wolfsbane.

"It went all right a bit wet," chuckled Harry, Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"You're soaking Harry!" she exclaimed and waving her wand, she muttered a quick spell and Harry's clothes were instantly dry.

"Thanks 'Mione you're a lifesaver, it's raining cats and dogs out there," said Harry gratefully.

Ron looked up from his essay, confused.

"It's a muggle saying," Harry explained, while Hermione chuckled.

Ron just raised his eyebrows, muttered "Muggles are weird," and went back to his essay.

Hermione chuckled and turned to Harry, a stern expression on her face.

"Have you done your homework?" said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Yeah actually I have," said Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok well i'm just checking, I'm off to bed. Night." said Hermione, yawning loudly.

"Night," muttered Harry, and stretching he leaned back on the sofa.

"I'm gonna call it a night as well," muttered Harry.

Ron nodded and bade him goodnight. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"AAAAARGGGGHHHH"

Harry was woken by a very loud, piercing screaming, He jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand. Seamus, Dean and Neville had done the same and were approaching a very scared Ron, who had pushed himself against the headboard and was trembling violently.

The hangings on his bed had been slashed, by the looks of it with a knife.

People from the other dorms had come in to see what all of the commotion was about. They all crowded around Ron's bed, gaping fearfully at the torn hangings.

"Ron? What happened?" said Harry, fearfully.

"It's him Harry, it's Sirius Black, had a knife, tried to kill," said Ron, hysterically.

Just then Professor McGonagall entered the room, mouth set in a thin line. However as soon as she caught sight of the surroundings she paled and ushered everyone down into the common room.

"Mr. Weasley, who did this?" said Professor McGonagall, gently pushing a shaking Ron down into an armchair, as people stared fearfully on.

"Sirius Black," gasped Ron "He had a knife."

Professor McGonagall paled and giving one sweeping look to the shaken children, turned to the portrait hole and began conversing with Sir. Cadogan.

"Sir Cadogan, did you allow a man to enter this tower?" said McGonagall, voice shaking with anger.

"Certainly my fair lady," said Sir. Cadogan cheerfully.

"But he did not have the passwords," McGonagall said in a voice of feigned calm.

"He did M'lady, the whole weeks of them, written on a piece of paper.

The silence was deafening as Professor McGonagall stepped into the room, shaking with anger.

"Which person? Which abysmally foolish person has lost the paper with the passwords,"

Neville Longbottom gave a frightened squeak and stepped forwards, hand raised.

-xxx-

When Harry finally went to bed that night, his mind was racing, Ron had been taken to the Hospital Wing f for shock, but other than that, he would be fine.

How many more people would get injured or frightened before Black found him? How much longer until Black broke into Hogwarts again and this time managed to do what he had been intending to do all along? With these thoughts, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.


	27. The hearing

**A/N: if anyone would like to request a fic for me to do then please feel free to let me know. Either on Private Messaging or reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.**

The security in the castled had been increased tenfold since Sirius Blacks double attacks on Gryffindor tower. Mr. Filch was to be found boarding up any holes, from mouse holes to cracks in the walls.

The teachers had charmed the windows to be unbreakable, McGonagall had done a bit of tricky transfiguration on the suits of armour, so if Black did attack then the suits of armour would detain him. Professor Flitwick was seen teaching the front doors to recognise a huge picture of Sirius Black.

Harry had been extremely nervous and edgy that week. He had been summoned to a hearing as a witness of the events that had transpired that fateful Christmas eve. At that present moment in time, Harry was sitting in professor Lupins office, nervously twiddling his thumbs. His feet banging out a rhythm on the wooden chair legs.

"Stop Harry, you'll be fine." said Remus, reaching over and putting a hand on Harry's knee.

"I know, I know. It's just a stupid hearing." said Harry, smiling weakly at Remus.

"Harry it's all right to feel nervous." said Remus gently.

"I'm not nervous." said Harry quickly, too quickly for Remus' liking.

"Harry, it's not healthy to hide your emotions." said Remus slowly.

"I'm not!" said Harry, but his voice raised as he did so.

Remus just shook his head and smiled slightly. He knew Harry was lying because he pulled his left ear like James always did.

"How are you feeling physically?" said Remus carefully.

Harry pondered this for a moment.

"All right I guess. Better than I have done. Madame Pomfrey said my white cell count is up." said Harry, deciding it was best to tell the truth.

"That's great Harry!" exclaimed Remus, eyes twinkling merrily.

Harry smiled shyly. "Yeah I suppose it is."

Remus chuckled. "Right, you go and get some dinner. Don't stay up too late. I'll be coming to get you early tomorrow." said Remus in a businesslike tone.

"Okay," said Harry nervously "um"

"What is it Harry?" said Remus gently.

"What if I cant sleep?" said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Remus smiled reassuringly at Harry. "I'm sure you will be but if you can't you can use your dreamless sleep."

Harry nodded, seeming a little less nervous. He bid his guardian goodbye and exited the room.

-xxx-

Harry woke early next morning, vaguely aware of someone gently shaking him.

"Harry wake up, you need to get ready to go." whispered Remus.

Harry swallowed nervously and climbed out of bed. He took the robes Remus had offered him and went to the bathroom to get dressed. Harry emerged five minutes later, smartly dressed but extremely pale.

"Are you OK Harry?" said Remus, eyeing Harry in concern.

"I'm fine." Harry shrugged him off.

Remus sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Come on then. Let's get going." said Remus, smiling wanly at Harry.

Harry took in his appearance, he seemed to be limping, he was pale and had large bags underneath his eyes. He hadn't taught on their last DADA lesson either.

"Are you all right Uncle Remus?" Harry finally said as Remus led Harry through the Hogwarts grounds and out of the large gates.

Remus turned and smiled at Harry as they entered Hogsmeade.

"I'm fine Harry. We'll talk about it later OK?" said Remus, making it quite plain that the matter was closed at the moment.

"Are you ready Harry?" said Remus, as they stepped into the Three Broomsticks, ready to Floo to the ministry.

"Y..yeah I'm fine." said Harry, stumbling over his words.

In all honesty, Harry felt like he'd swallowed a box of toads. Remus looked doubtfully at Harry, but said nothing.

"After you Harry." said Remus, smiling kindly at Harry and handing him the pot of Floo powder.

Eyeing it apprehensively, Harry took a pinch of the fine powder and threw it into the flames. The flames roared to life and turned emerald green. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped into the hearth and cried out "Ministry of Magic!".

He was whirled away in a blur of colours and speeding fireplaces. Harry caught a glimpse of numerous wizarding fireplaces as he spun towards his destination. The whirling flames were making him feel sick, so he shut his eyes tight.

Finally, after what seemed an age, Harry was spat unceremoniously out of the fireplace into a bustling, marble atrium. Harry smiled in spite of himself as he took in his surroundings. Thousands of witches and wizards raced to and fro. He caught glimpses of interesting conversations. One particular one he found rather amusing.

"Some evil bugger has charmed the muggle underwear in a department store to bite. One poor man has now lost his goolies."

Harry got such a fit of the giggles that he didn't hear the fireplace roar to life again, but he felt it when Remus slid into his legs, causing him to fall backwards into Remus, who had just come out.

"Oops! are you all right Harry?" said Remus, helping Harry to his feet and brushing the soot off of his robes.

Still giggling, Harry nodded. Remus shook his head at him and took Harry's hand, causing him to glare at Remus.

"I'm not a child you know." said Harry, as Remus led him through the crowds towards the large golden grilled escalators at the end of the hall.

"You are actually," said Remus, chuckling "But I don't want you to get lost." he admitted.

Harry nodded sulkily but inside, his heart was warm. Remus really cared about him.

"In you get then Harry." said Remus, gently pushing Harry towards the lifts. Nervously, Harry entered, closely followed by Remus.

The lift started moving suddenly, causing Harry to stumble into an old man with a beard that would rival Professor Dumbledores, who glared at him indignantly.

Remus wrapped an arm around Harry to keep him steady as the lift worked it's way downwards.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the lift ground to a halt and the cool female voice said "The Department of Mysteries."

"That's us Harry." said Remus, taking Harry's hand again and leading him out of the lift. He then led him down a marble corridor, turned left and they came into a high ceilinged passageway, lit with torches on the walls.

Finally, they came to a large metal door. Smiling at Harry, Remus pushed the door open and ushered Harry inside. The room was cold and spacious. The walls were adorned with the same torches in brackets as the corridors outside. The side they had entered was lined with numerous wooden benches.

There was a large throne like chair set up high above the others, Harry assumed that it must be the judges bench, to the right of the judges chair was what Harry only assumed to be the witness box.

Down below them, sat two hard, wooden chairs, with chains on the arms and legs. Harry eyed those chairs apprehensively. Soon those chairs would be occupied by his attackers.

Remus led Harry to one of the benches and indicated for him to sit down. Harry complied, albeit nervously. Remus sat down next to Harry and put an arm around his shaking shoulders. Just then Dumbledore, who had been having a conversation with some official looking wizards, who were seated across the other side of the room strode over, looking grim.

"How are you Harry?" he said, gently, surveying Harry over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Fine thanks." said Harry, wiping his sweaty hands on his robes.

Dumbledore looked doubtful but did not push it.

"I'm sure you will be fine Harry." said Professor Dumbledore kindly, and squeezing Harry's shoulder, he lifted himself from the bench and seated himself nearer to the judges chair.

One by one, more witches and wizards filed in and took the benches. Conversing in loud whispers. The last to enter was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic.

Harry took a deep shaky breath and leaned into Remus' side.

"Bring in the accused!" barked Fudge. Suddenly the room grew cold and two dementors entered, hands wrapped tightly around the two bound wizards, that Harry didn't recognise.

Harry shivered and buried his face in Remus' shoulder. Remus squeezed his shoulders

comfortingly.

The cold, depressing feeling left the room and Harry slowly looked up. The dementors had gone and now the two people they had flanked, were bound and snarling in the chairs.

"Disciplinary hearing on the 13th of January." Fudge began "Into offences committed under the illegal spell act 1679 by Antonin Dolohov and Thorfin Rowle. Residences unknown."

"Interrogators Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Witness for the Defence Lucius Malfoy."

Harry's head shot up alarmed at the last part. Lucius Malfoy? With the influence he held over the Ministry, Harry had no chance.

"Offences committed are as follows, not only did they knowingly and in full awareness of their actions, perform the cruciatus curse; one of the unforgivables on a minor, they also performed several spells that could have resulted in severe injury."

The witches and wizards in the courtroom looked disgusted and indeed some of them even shouted obscenities at the two bound men.

Fudge turned to the two wizards, who were scowling up at them.

"Fetch the veritaserum." Fudge barked at his assistant, who jumped up immediately and reappeared moments later, holding a phial of clear liquid. He proceeded to tip it down the two men's uncooperative throats.

"You are Antonin Dolohov and Thorfin Rowle. Am I correct?" said Fudge, gazing coldly at them

"Yes, and we enjoyed every minute of torturing that filthy half blood brat" snarled Rowle.

Cries of outrage filled the courtroom and Dumbledore jumped up angrily.

"Well there's a confession if ever there was one.," said Dumbledore coldly. Eyes blazing with anger "Therefore that means that Harry here does not need to testify?" he enquired, turning to fudge.

Fudge nodded and turned to eye the two men coldly. Lucius Malfoy looked as if he had swallowed something rather unpleasant. Harry however at that instant, felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Remus squeezed his shoulders again and smiled at him.

"Antonin Dolohov I hereby sentence you to 15 years in Azkaban prison with no chance of parole. Thorfin Rowle I hereby sentence you to 15 years imprisonment in Azkaban prison with no chance of parole. Take them away." Fudge barked.

The dementors swooped in again and Harry buried his face in Remus' shoulder once more. As the familiar coldness and despair swept the room and the two Death Eaters were lead away, screaming obscenities.

"Court dismissed. Members of the Wizengamot thank you for your time today!" Fudge barked, banging the gavel upon the smooth wooden surface of the desk in front of him.

The people in the courtroom started filing out. Muttering about how strange the court case had been. Many of the witches and wizards cast furtive looks in Harry's direction as they passed.

"Come on Harry, lets get out of here." said Remus, gently rubbing his back. Harry nodded and followed Remus over to the door, Remus passed by Professor Dumbledore who smiled proudly at Harry before engaging in a hushed conversation with Remus.

Remus bade Dumbledore goodbye, wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders again and led him out of the courtroom.

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace in Remus' office, Harry found himself being pulled into a tight embrace by Remus.

"I'm so proud of you Harry." Remus said into Harry's messy hair.

"I didn't do anything." Harry muttered.

"Yes you did. You were extremely brave. Not many people could go in there and face their attackers." said Remus, tightening his hold on Harry.

Harry shrugged and let out a long breath. Yawning loudly, he smiled sheepishly at Remus.

"Are you still tired Harry?" said Remus, pushing Harry's hair from his face. Checking the clock, he saw that it was just past 9AM.

"Why don't you go for a sleep? It's a Hogsmeade weekend so you can sleep for as long as you want." Remus said gently.

"I don't really want to go back to Gryffindor Tower. I'll be fine." said Harry, just as he let out a huge yawn.

"No you're not. Come on, stay in my spare room." Remus said.

Harry smiled gratefully at Remus and allowed him to lead the way. Pulling back the covers on the big double bed, Remus beckoned Harry to get in. Harry slid in to the warm sheets, not even bothering to change into his pyjamas.

He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was slightly embarrassed when he felt Remus tucking him in but said nothing. He fell asleep to Remus running his hands through Harry's dark hair.

**Some of the dialogue is taken from the book, just edited a little to suit my story. Enjoy!**


	28. Dares Part 1

**A/N: Okay this is a bit of a funny chapter as Harry,Ron and Hermione get involved in a dare game. So she may seem OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the common room. Hermione was completing a particularly nasty Arithmancy essay while Harry and Ron procrastinated doing their homework and were instead playing a violent game of chess.

"No you stupid bishop not there!" Harry exclaimed as his bishop moved right next to Ron's queen, ignoring his instructions.

Ron chuckled at Harry's scandalised expression. Hermione shot the boys a disapproving look.

"You should be doing homework." she huffed.

"Oh lighten up 'Mione." said Ron exasperatedly.

Hermione just pursed her lips and went back to her extremely long essay.

"Plus I feel sick. I can't concentrate on my homework tonight." Harry admitted.

Hermione looked up, concern evident in her eyes.

"I'm fine 'Mione honestly it's just the treatment getting the better of me. I don't have more for a week so..." Harry tailed off.

Hermione looked doubtful but nonetheless decided not to broach the subject.

A wickedly devious grin flitted over Ron's face.

"Hey Harry want to play truth or dare again?" said Ron, grinning widely.

An equally devious grin flitted Harry's features.

"Yeah sure." said Harry, sniggering.

"'Mione are you playing?" said Harry, giving her the puppy eyes. He knew full well that when he or Ron gave her this look, she was putty in their hands.

"Oh very well," said Hermione, rolling her essay up "I've finished my homework anyway."

"Brilliant!" said Ron, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"So hows this going to work?" said Harry, hugging a cushion to his chest and grinning.

"Well we need to set up some ground rules. 'Mione can you write them please?" said Ron, giving the puppy eyes again.

"Oh fine." she took some parchment and a quill and began to write. The boys just watched her as she wrote. She tapped the parchments twice with her wand, causing it to duplicate into three.

"Right here are the rules. I propose we sign a contract so that nobody can back out of the dares once they have been given them, or something very embarrassing will happen." said Hermione, smiling cheekily.

The boys took the pieces of paper she had handed them and began to read.

_Truth or Dare- rules_

_You cannot back out of a dare once you have been given it. If you do, you must do a forfeit._

_You can't choose truth or dare more than three times in a row._

_You can't dare the person that just dared you._

_EVERYONE must have a turn._

_Nobody must know we are playing truth or dare._

_You need to sign a contract to prove you will do the dare._

All five boys gaped at Hermione for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Hermione shook her head but she was smiling.

"'Mione you're amazing you know that?" said Ron.

Hermione blushed and busied herself with pulling out a piece of parchment and handing it to Ron, who was closest to her.

"Right...Um sign this please." said Hermione, flustered.

The boys chuckled at Hermione's expression and signed the contract, she tapped the contract once everyone had signed and it disappeared with a blue flash.

"I propose we start tomorrow." said Harry, looking around at both his friends.

"I agree." said Ron

Hermione nodded approvingly.

"I couldn't agree more." she said. Yawning loudly, she stretched and stood up.

"Right well I'm going to bed. Night"

The boys bade her goodnight and followed soon after. Chatting eagerly about the day full of embarrassing dares ahead of them.

-xxx-

The next day dawned bright and early, the sky was a clear aquamarine blue and there was a hint of spring in the air. Harry was grinning widely as he dressed and brushed his teeth.

When Harry and Ron entered the great hall for breakfast they were happy to find Hermione already there, a large book propped up on a jug of pumpkin juice in front of her and absent mindedly munching on a piece of toast.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry grinned as he slipped into a seat beside her, while Ron sat on her other side.

"Morning boys." said Hermione, not looking up from her book.

They spent the rest of breakfast, conversing about the impending dare game. They argued heatedly for several moments before it was decided that; as Ron had suggested the dare game, that he go first and Harry give him the dare, and so it was the dare game began.

Harry had a wicked grin on his face as they filed into first period potions. They went and sat at their usual tables, Harry was chuckling under his breath for the first half an hour of potions before he turned to Ron.

"I have a dare for you Ron." said Harry, sniggering.

Ron raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Well what is it?"

Harry grinned wickedly "You've got to keg Professor Snape."

Hermione burst into a peal of giggles that lasted almost five minutes, Ron scowled as she and Harry tried to get their laughter under control.

"No way! I'm not doing that." said Ron, crossing his arms and glaring at his two best friends, who were fighting to keep a straight face.

"You've got to Ronald it's the rules," Hermione insisted "Plus you signed a contract."

Ron groaned loudly and put his hands over his face for a few moments.

"Fine! But I'm so gonna get you back for this!" said Ron.

The group of friends hid amused smiles as Ron edged over to Professor Snape who was prowling around the classroom, breathing down peoples necks. Wanting to get it over with, Ron ran across the classroom, grabbed Snapes trouser legs and pulled hard, revealing green and silver boxer shorts. The whole classroom erupted into laughter.

Snape advanced on Ron with an unfathomable expression on his face, after pulling his trousers back up of course!.

"Weasley! Detention for the rest of term and 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape yelled as the bell went, signalling the end of the lesson and the class filed out, sniggering.

"God that was absolutely hilarious." said Harry, clutching his sides as they exited the classroom.

"Yes it was rather amusing." smiled Hermione, Ron just scowled.

"I'm going to get you back big time." Ron muttered as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"Yeah yeah you already said." said Harry, his voice alight with laughter.

Ron just rolled his eyes and stared sulkily at his blackboard. Just then Professor McGonagall entered, carrying an armful of essays. Dropping the essays onto the desk, she turned and surveyed the class sternly.

"Well? What are you all waiting for? Carry on from last lesson!" she barked. The class immediately began to attempt to turn their water goblet into champagne flutes.

"Ron it's your turn to dare someone." said Hermione.

Ron grinned evilly and turned to Harry. "I dare you to nick McGonagalls hat and run off with it, wearing it." said Ron, chortling. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry on the other hand, looked horrified.

"Are you mad? She'll murder me!" he exclaimed as said professor turned and glared at them.

"Potter! Weasley! Is there something you wish to share with the class?" barked Professor McGonagall.

Ron and Harry exchanged shifty looks, while Hermione smiled innocently at the stern professor.

"No Professor McGonagall." said Harry politely, going back to his goblet.

"No sorry Professor." said Ron, bowing his head and biting the inside of his cheeks to prevent the giggles that threatened to escape.

"Very well continue with your transfiguration or you will be on the receiving end of a detention." she snapped and swept back to the front of the classroom.

"Okay fine I'll do it." whispered Harry.

"Wicked." grinned Ron.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and flash of light, causing half the class to jump out of their seats. It transpires that Seamus Finnigan had attempted to transfigure his goblet and it had exploded.

The end of the lesson came too soon for Harry's liking. Ron's sniggering and Hermione's disapproving tuts as they left the classroom, leaving Harry with Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! Don't you have a lesson to be getting to?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"Uh yes well you see Professor...It's like this..." Harry began and steeling himself first, Harry quickly reached over and nabbed McGonagalls hat.

He ran like the wind, ignoring McGonagall when she shouted for him to come back. Giggles tore from his throat as he ran through the corridors at a sprinters pace towards Gryffindor common room.

He passed several students who cast him amused glances when they saw he had Professor McGonagalls hat. Finally, he reached the Gryffindor common room and screaming the password to the disgruntled Fat Lady, burst into the common room, roaring with laughter.

"You got it?" said Ron, eyes lighting up with glee.

"Yup," said Harry, holding up the hat. Two nearby second year girls giggled loudly "She's probably after my blood mind you." said Harry, chuckling and throwing the hat down on Ron's lap.

"Ah well, it was nice knowing you mate." said Ron, patting his shoulder. Hermione sniffed from the corner.

"Something the matter Hermione?" said Harry, concerned.

"No I'm fine." said Hermione, slamming her book shut and smiling at her best friend.

"Good. Because it's your turn next." said Harry, smiling innocently at her.

Hermione huffed. "Fine what do you want me to do?"

Harry and Ron exchanged cheeky glances. Ron whispered in Harry's ear. A lopsided grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Right I dare you to take Trelawneys clothes and towel when she's showering. Which" Harry checked his watch "Should be about now. If my calculations are correct"

It was common knowledge that the mad old bat showered just before lunch, as passing students had reported to hearing her singing loudly and off key, amid the splashing of the water.

To their great surprise, Hermione smiled evilly "Okay fine."

Both boys mouths dropped open as they gaped at their bookworm best friend.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" said Ron, flabbergasted.

"I don't know what you mean Ronald." said Hermione innocently, looking at her fingernails.

Ron snorted and Harry raised his eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Right if I must do this, lets get it over with." Hermione huffed.

Chortling, the two boys followed a nervous Hermione to Trelawneys classroom and had to smother their laughter when they heard Trelawney singing from her private quarters. She pulled the door open slowly, so as not to make it creak and edged into the room.

Trying to control their sniggers, they pricked their ears for any sounds within the room. Moments later, Hermione emerged with an armful of clothes.

"Run." she yelled.

The boys did not need telling twice. They scarpered, running as fast as possible when they were laughing. In such a state, they did not notice Professor Lupin, standing at the end of the corridor, glaring sternly at them.

They felt him however when they ran full smack into him, sending them flying backwards and sprawling all over the floor.

Remus repressed the urge to chuckle at the sight of Harry and Ron falling to the floor and Hermione paling dramatically when she realised she'd been caught.

"Follow me you three." he said firmly, and with that, he whirled around and lead them through numerous corridors until they reached his office.

"In!" he pointed them into the office.

The trio shuffled in obediently. Hermione still holding the clothes.

He shut the door and indicated for them to sit down. They did so, Harry and Ron trying not to laugh and Hermione trying not to cry.

"Please explain somebody why I have had a number of reports about the three of you causing mischief today? Pulling a teachers pants down, stealing a teachers hat? And now stealing a teachers clothes?" Lupin said sternly, crossing his arms.

Harry looked down at his lap, biting the inside of his cheek to repress the giggle that was trying to escape. Ron let out a small whimper as he fought the laughter. Hermione on the other hand was shaking with silent sobs.

"Umm...well..." said Harry, taking a deep breath and trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes Harry?" said Lupin, turning to Harry.

"Nothing." said Harry, shuddering with silent giggles.

"Now I want all three of you to promise me that you won't act so immaturely again. You may leave. Harry stay behind please."

Harry stared helplessly at his friends as Ron (with his arm around a silently crying Hermione) threw him an apologetic look and Hermione dumped the clothes in her recently vacated chair.

"Don't cry Hermione." said Lupin softly, handing Hermione a tissue. Hermione smiled gratefully at him and they left the office.

Remus looked at Harry for a few seconds, as he sat twiddling his thumbs nervously. The corners of his mouth twitched and to Harry's great surprise, he burst out laughing.

"Umm Uncle Remus?" said Harry uncertainly.

"Sorry Harry." said Remus, getting his emotions back under control "There's something I need to tell you Harry."

Harry looked curiously at Remus, head to the side.

"Oh right?" he said.

Remus took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Have you wondered why I get sick every month? Or why I don't always turn up for classes?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah I have wondered actually.

"Well you see the thing is Harry..." Remus began, unsure of how to word it.

"I'm a werewolf."


	29. Hermiones great exit

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback of this story. It's amazing to think how many people like my story. Now I have a question, because I have more ideas for other stories, do you think I should finish these ones first and then write them? or start writing them now?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"You're a what?" said Harry, flabbergasted.

"I'm a werewolf Harry." said Remus nervously.

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry, not really understanding.

Remus couldn't help it, he chuckled softly "Oh to be young and naïve," he took another steadying breath and sat down in the chair next to Harry "You don't understand. Werewolves are treated like vermin. It's damn near impossible to get a job for people like me, you always get people judging you for your condition."

Harry looked appalled "But that's wrong! You cant help it!" Harry exclaimed, choking with the injustice of it.

"I know Harry. I know." said Remus softly, reaching out and squeezing Harry's knee.

"Well werewolf or not I..." Harry took a nervous breath "I still love you."

Harry found himself being yanked into a bone crushing hug.

"Ow! Uncle Remus...can't breathe..." choked Harry.

Remus released him, smiling softly.

"Sorry Harry." he said, still smiling softly.

Harry stayed and chatted for a little while until he realised that he had five minutes to get to divination. Jumping from his seat, Harry bade goodbye to Remus and rushed to get to divination on time.

-xxx-

He burst through the door, ten minutes late, gasping for breath and sweating profusely.

"Ah you have arrived. But of course I foresaw that." said Professor Trelawney in her mystic tones.

Harry rolled his eyes and settled himself down in-between a sniggering Ron and a tutting Hermione.

"Today we shall be continuing with crystal ball gazing. Please gaze into the spherical crystal to decipher your future."

Next to him, Ron's shoulders were shaking with the suppressed giggles.

"What's so funny?" said Harry, turning to Ron and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking of earlier." said Ron, guffawing.

Harry chuckled and turned his attention to the crystal ball in front of him. He peered disinterestedly into it.

"I forsee that you will have five wives, fifteen children and a dog called Steve." said Harry in mystic to Ron.

Ron snorted loudly and even Hermione smiled.

"I foresee that you will get kicked in the shin." said Ron, peering into the crystal ball and squinting.

Harry, Ron and Hermione erupted into loud laughter. Professor Trelawney jumped and dropped the crystal ball on her foot.

"Yes my boy did you foresee something?" said Professor Trelawney, scooting over to Ron and Harry who were sniggering under their breaths and Hermione who was scowling at Trelawney.

"Erm.." said Ron, ever the conversationalist.

Professor Trelawney peered into the crystal ball and shrieked, jumping backwards.

"My boy, your life is coming to an end." said Professor Trelawney dramatically, pointing a shaking finger at Harry.

"Oh what a load of old waffle." snapped Hermione.

Professor Trelawney turned to Hermione "My dear it is apparent that from the moment you entered my humble classroom that you do not possess the gift of divination."

Hermiones face flushed with anger, standing up angrily, she grabbed her bag, knocking the crystal ball to the floor as she did so. She then stormed from the classroom.

The class watched the door that Hermione with horrified fascination. Hermione Granger, teachers pet extraordinaire had been rude to a teacher?

"What it something I said?" said Professor Trelawney, looking completely dumbfounded.

-xxx-

As they entered their charms classroom next lesson, Hermione still hadn't shown up. Harry was starting to worry. Ron noticing this, smiled reassuringly at Harry.

"Don't worry mate, She'll be fine." he assured.

Harry couldn't be bothered to argue, he had a headache coming on and felt slightly feverish. The d rest of the lesson passed by rather quickly. They were doing cheering charms, Harry had over done the cheering charms a bit and as a result, Ron was skipping down the hall an clapping his hands.

As they entered the common room, Harry's headache increased almost unbearably. Clutching his forehead and screwing up his eyes, Harry dropped down onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Erm Harry mate are you okay?" said Ron, clearly concerned.

Harry opened his eyes a fraction and looked up at his best friend. He nodded and almost immediately wished he hadn't as a sharp pain shot through his temples, blinding him for a few short moments.

He gave a loud of pain and retched but managed to get his stomach under control. He shut his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see Ron's concerned face and concentrated on staying conscious even though he could feel the welcoming darkness pushing in on him from all sides.

"What's going on?" came Hermiones concerned voice.

Harry frowned slightly, was it him or was everything getting quieter? Why was it getting so hard to breathe? He gave a short gasp and went floppy.

Hermione jumped into action, grabbing his wrist, she felt for a pulse while Ron and the surrounding people watched in concern, she knelt down beside him and pulled him gently so that he was laying on the floor.

She then put him into the recovery position just in time for him to vomit everywhere.

"Ron go get Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione screamed, tears streaming down her face as she placed her hands on his side, feeling the reassuring rhythm of his heavy breathing.

People were either crying silent tears as the scene unfolded before them. Madame Pomfrey arrived, put him on a stretcher and took floated it out of the room.

-xxx-

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke was that his headache had all but gone. The second thing was that he was warm and comfortable.

With difficulty, Harry opened his eyes and the room blurred into existence. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his vision back into focus. He felt someone gently slip his glasses onto his face and the room came back into focus.

He was in the hospital wing again. Groaning slightly, Harry turned his head and saw a crying Hermione.

"Hermione? Wassamatter?" he slurred, sleep making his speech funny.

"You collapsed Harry," sobbed Hermione "I thought you were going to die."

"Hermione I'm sorry." said Harry guiltily.

Hermione smiled weakly at him "Don't be silly Harry. You have nothing to apologise for." she said firmly.

Harry smiled weakly at her.

"Where's Ron?" said Harry, suddenly noticing that his ginger haired best mate wasn't with Hermione.

Hermione smacked her hand on her forehead "Oh how silly of me. He's gone to get Professor Lupin."

Speak of the devil. Harry thought as Remus hurried into the hospital wing, followed by an anxious Ron.

"Harry! What happened?" Lupin exclaimed as he rushed over and felt Harry's forehead.

"I..I don't know." Harry admitted, shakily as Madame Pomfrey bustled over.

"Madame Pomfrey! What's wrong with Harry?" Lupin exclaimed, biting his bottom lip with worry.

Madame Pomfrey took a deep breath "it seems that Harry has an infection. It started off as a simple ear infection but it has spread to his sinuses as well." she said.

"Is he going to be okay?" said Lupin, sitting heavily at the foot of Harry's bed.

"he'll need to stay in the hospital wing for a few days, get plenty of fluids and take very strong antibiotics, but he should be out before the big Quidditch match." she said, smiling at Harry.

Harry grinned shiftily despite himself. He'd been training hard, pushing himself past exhaustion so that he was on top form for the Quidditch match that would get them into the final Gryffindor v Slytherin.

"Oh thank Merlin" Remus said, smiling kindly at Harry. "Well not thank Merlin that you have an infection." he hastened to add.

"I know what you mean." said Harry, smiling shyly.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and Harry and Remus turned to her.

"You will also be pleased to know that your white cell count has picked up. Despite the infection. If you don't get another infection from now until May, then it is highly likely that you will not need to come to me for treatment any more.

Harry beamed happily. He would be ecstatic if he didn't have to have treatment any more. It was quite tedious, trudging back and forwards to the hospital wing every week. Not to mention the nausea and vomiting, and the medication that he took to counteract that was not without it's side effects either, they made him feel tired and fatigued.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

Next to him, Ron and Hermione beamed.

Harry fell asleep shortly after, to Remus running his fingers through his hair and his friends arguing about some thing or the other.

He smiled in his sleep. He had people who loved him and no matter what happened, he knew he'd get through it with Remus and his friends by his side.

**What did you think of this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to update, I only got back from my holiday yesterday :)**


	30. Dementors

**Another chapter for you my lovelies. I'm making this a pretty long chapter as I'm trying to get quite a lot in this chapter. The dare game will continue as well and hilarity will ensue. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Yep I'm pretty sure J.K. Still owns the Potterverse. Let me just check...yep she does.**

"Now Harry are you sure you still want to do this?"

Harry was eyeing the violently rattling box in Professor Lupins office nervously.

He nodded "Positive. If they turn up at a match again.." Harry shuddered and trailed off.

"Ok...well lets get started shall we? The Patronus charm is an anti dementor of sorts. It's a projection of happy thoughts and feelings, therefore the dementor will feed on it instead of you. Are you with me so far?"

"So kind of like a shield between me and the dementors?" said Harry slowly.

Remus smiled proudly "That's exactly it Harry. Now I must warn you that it is extremely difficult to master the Patronus Charm and takes a lot of skill."

"I know." said Harry.

"Now the incantation is Expecto Patronum. Close your eyes and repeat it."

Harry screwed his eyes shut.

"Expecto Patronum." he muttered.

"Well done. Now the incantation alone is not enough, you need a happy memory and a strong one at that to repel the dementor. Think you could give it a try?"

Harry nodded, pulling his wand from his pocket and clutching it nervously. Lupin strode over to the large, rattling chest and placed a hand on it.

"Are you ready Harry?" he said gently.

"As i'll ever be." Harry admitted.

Remus smiled softly at Harry and tapped his wand atop the chest, the chest flew open and almost immediately the room became deathly cold.

Ice appeared in the windows as the foul creature slithered towards Harry. He could hear a woman screaming faintly.

"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, summoning the memory of when he first rode a broom, nothing happened.

White fog was obscuring his vision and there was a loud rushing noise in his ears.

"_Lily it's him, take Harry and go I'll hold him off." came a man's voice._

_A thumping as if someone was running up the stairs, a loud crash._

"_Not Harry, please not Harry."_

"_Step aside you silly girl."_

"_Not Harry please. Harry!"_

"Harry? Harry are you all right?"

Harry opened his eyes, he was laying on the floor.

"Here you go lets get you up." said Lupin, putting his hands under Harry's armpits and gently helping him to his feet.

Harry leaned shakily against the wall, breathing slightly erratic.

"Here eat this it helps, it really helps."

Harry opened his eyes, which were clenched shut and gratefully took the proffered chocolate.

"I..I heard Mum and Dad." said Harry shakily, fighting back tears.

Remus' face dropped.

"Harry.." he began. He knew full well what he'd seen.

"They're really gone aren't they? There was always a part of me that hoped that they were just hiding or something, I know it's childish. But this confirms it." said Harry bitterly, finishing off the chocolate.

"Oh Harry." said Remus sympathetically.

Tears leaked from Harry's eyes and he angrily brushed them away.

"I hope Black finds me, because when he does I'm gonna be ready. When he does, I'm gonna kill him!" Harry spat, chest heaving with emotion.

Remus stepped forwards and took the young teenager in his arms, to his great relief, Harry relaxed immediately. Resting his head on his chest and clutching at his robes like a lifeline for a drowning man.

"Don't you ever talk like that Harry. They will find Black and when they do, the Dementors will have him." said Remus soothingly.

"I want to kill him." Harry sobbed.

Remus was slightly shocked at this revelation.

"You are not a murderer Harry. Your Mum and Dad wouldn't want you to become a murderer." he said firmly, holding on to the crying boy.

"I wouldn't know what they would want, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them."

Remus didn't know what to say at this so he just continued to hold the boy as he got his breathing under control. After what seemed an age, Harry pulled back, blushing slightly.

"Sorry." he muttered sheepishly, eyeing the rattling chest.

"Can I try again?" he said determinedly.

Remus looked uncertain but slightly proud.

"Are you sure Harry?" he said slowly.

Harry nodded, a determined look crossing his young face.

"Well all right then. One more time." and looking as if he was going against his better judgement, he opened the chest again.

Harry summoned the memory of when he'd found out Remus was now his guardian and held onto it. The boggart shifted into a Dementor and advanced on him, sucking all of the warmth from the room, along with the happy thoughts.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry screamed, holding tightly to the memory.

A large white shield shot out of the end of his wand, blocking the dementors access to him.

He pushed forward, making the dementor/boggart go back into the box. Remus slammed the lid shut and cheered happily, smiling proudly at Harry.

"Phew!" Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned against the wall, wand hanging limply at his side.

"That was excellent! Well done Harry! And on your second try too." said Lupin, smiling proudly at Harry.

Harry smiled and gratefully took the chocolate Remus had given to him.

"Thanks." said Harry, taking a bite and warming up at once.

"You're very welcome Harry." Remus said kindly.

Remus wouldn't let him try again after that, saying that twice was more than enough for his first try. The bell went, signalling the end of Harry's free period and the start of dinner. So hugging Remus goodbye, he went down to the great hall to meet his friends.

-xxx-

"Hey mate." said Ron, as Harry sat in-between him and Hermione who had an enormous book propped up on a jug of milk.

"How'd your lesson go?" said Hermione, slamming the book shut and alarming two first years.

"It went all right. I managed to conjure a shield." said Harry, shrugging and helping himself to some steak and kidney pudding.

"That's great Harry." Hermione gushed, smiling proudly at Harry.

Ron whooped and clapped Harry on the book.

"Yeah I suppose so." said Harry modestly.

Ron chuckled and Hermione muttered "Ever the modest one."

Harry smiled cheekily at his two best friends.

"Hey Harry McGonagall is coming towards you." said Ron, pointing.

Harry dropped his fork and turned in the direction he was pointing. Sure enough, McGonagall was approaching them, hands behind her back and a peculiar expression on her face.

"Well Potter we have checked your broom and it doesn't have any jinxes on it. You have a very good friend out there." she said, smiling slightly.

Harry took the broom gleefully, turning it over in his hands. He had been practising on the old school brooms and they were jerky and unresponsive. To have a top of the standard broom in his posession was like a breath of fresh air.

"Lets go flying!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up.

"Not until you've finished your dinner." she said bossily.

Harry rolled his eyes but plopped back down onto the bench and started shovelling food into his mouth. When his plate was empty, he and Ron raced out of the hall, leaving behind a tutting Hermione.

-xxx-

Harry's spirits soared as he zoomed around the pitch on his Firebolt. It moved at the lightest touch and was an extremely smooth ride indeed. Ron watched gleefully from the stands as Harry made some spectacular dives and turns, that had Remus been here, would have given the werewolf a heart attack.

Sudden Harry's awareness started ebbing away, a loud roaring sound filled his ears and a white fog obscured his vision. He didn't know which way was up and which was down, he gripped onto his broom for dear life, desperately trying to stay conscious.

"Harry!" Ron, reached out from the stands and grabbed Harry's wrist, just as he slipped sideways from his broom.

The weight of his best mate nearly pulled him over the edge, he held on tightly and managed to pull him over the railings. He fell back and held his best friend in his arms.

Harry looked awful, his face had a white/greenish tinge to it, it was dripping with sweat and though he felt hot, he seemed to be shivering. There were large purple bags underneath his eyes and his face had lost the youthful, carefree look Ron had come to love.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up." Ron yelled, tears dripping down his face as he tried to rouse his best friend.

"HARRY!"

Ron whirled round and came face to face with a worried Hermione.

"'Mione you stay with him, I'm going to get help." said Ron breathlessly.

With that said, he bolted down the stairs, across the grounds and into the castle.

"Harry please wake up." sobbed Hermione, pulling Harry's head into her lap.

Harry groaned but did not rouse.

"Shh it's OK." Hermione soothed, running her hands through his hair. Through her tears, she began to sing.

"I'm going to tell you something Harry. I need you to stay with me though. I..well I love Ron. I realised that at the end of last year. You'd just arrived and I came shortly after. He was in the garden, de gnoming I think it was."

Hermione took a deep shuddering breath as she continued.

"Anyway he came up to me while your back was turned and took my hand, he handed me a small silver charm of a..." her voice wavered slightly "It was a small silver book. He said that's what he loved most about me. I'm in love with him." she rushed as McGonagall rushed over, accompanied by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Lupin Ron running anxiously behind them.

"Come now Miss. Granger." said Professor McGonagall, pulling her away from Harry's unconscious form as Lupin and Madame Pomfrey knelt besides a still unconscious Harry.

Gripping an arm tightly around the crying Hermione, McGonagall motioned for Ron to follow. Ron slipped his hand in Hermione's and squeezed comfortingly as they made their sombre way to the castle.

-xxx-

Hermione cried quietly on the chair next to Harry's bed as the sound of his laboured breathing laboured breathing. It had been two days and still Harry had not woken from his turn. Professor Lupin had just left, after Madame Pomfrey promised him that she'd inform him of any change.

Harry's fever had risen quite dramatically and it had been a battle for Madame Pomfrey to get it under control. Finally his fever had been reduced but still he did not wake. Madame Pomfrey was at a loss.

He was on so many potions, preventing his body from giving out that she thought if he wasn't awake in a week then she would have to suggest to Remus about stopping them.

Ron entered the room of the private ward and sat next to Hermione, wrapping an arm around him.

"I can't lose him Ron. He's my best friend. I just can't." Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder.

"You won't lose him." said Ron forcibly "He's Harry Potter! He will win this 'Mione."

He said this with such conviction that Hermione chose to believe him.

A muffled groan from Harry's bed had them whipping their heads round. Harry was beginning to wake, slowly but surely his eyes flickered open and he groaned when he took in his surroundings.

"Oh Merlin!" he said hoarsely "I might as well move in here."

Ron and Hermione chuckled, relief crossing their faces. Ron ran off to get Madame Pomfrey with a big smile on his face. Harry was going to be ok. For now.

**I was going to continue in this chapter but I thought it was best left where I finished off. Please let me know what you think. I'll be getting on with the next chapter right away.**


	31. Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry blearily opened his eyes and realised it was night-time. He turned his head slightly and noticed Remus deep in conversation with Madame Pomfrey. He shut his eyes again, wanting to hear what they were talking about.

"Be honest with me here. What are his chances?" said Remus, a waver in his voice.

"Well by the looks of things, he may need another bone marrow transplant soon enough. He seems to be responding well to the treatment, but I feel that it needs to be more aggressive to get rid of this for good. However if it comes back it will be harder to treat, his magic will start rebelling against the treatment and cause more damage than good."

Madame Pomfrey's voice wavered "If we can rid him of this for a year then his chances are good but if it comes back after a year of being declared in remission then the best you could do would be to make him comfortable."

Harry's stomach dropped, he gave a great gasp as his heart started beating erraticly. His eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed, ignoring the wave of dizziness that followed.

"I'm going to die?" screamed Harry, trembling violently and grabbing on the the headboard for support.

"Harry no of course not." Remus soothed, coming over and hugging him tightly.

"You have very good chances Harry." said Remus softly, pulling Harry back onto the bed and holding him.

"I'm scared." Harry whispered in a broken voice that broke both adults hearts "I don't want to die."

"You won't die. You won't." said Remus, tears falling into the trembling boys hair.

"It's okay to be scared Harry, heck if it was me, I'd be terrified. But you need to be strong now. We will fight this." said Remus, with determination.

Harry clutched tightly at Remus' robes as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

-xxx-

Harry had finally been let out of the hospital wing with a list of instructions as long as his arm. He had been given loads of potions to take to prevent any further episodes as well as syringes in case he was unconscious. He was very happy to be out, it was a fine, warm spring day and tomorrow he would be playing Quidditch against Slytherin to see who won the house cup.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around and smiled at his best friends. Heaving his bag of potions, he made his way towards them. Hermione pounced on him and gave him a bone cracking hug.

"OUCH! 'Mione I'm a bit sore here." chuckled Harry, rubbing his ribs.

"Oh I'm so sorry Harry. Here let me take those." said Hermione, taking the bag of potions.

"Thanks." said Harry, stretching his sore arms.

"Shall we go down to Hagrids?" said Harry, smiling slightly.

"Yeah why not." said Hermione, throwing the bag of potions with difficulty over her shoulder.

Ron rolled his eyes and took the bag.

"C'mon then let's go."

The three of them made their way out of the grounds and down to Hagrids hut. Their way was blocked, however by three people they did not want to see.

"Well look who it is, the mudblood, the weasel and the pothead." sneered, behind him Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"Move out of my way Malfoy." said Harry coldly.

"I don't think I will thanks." he sneered, crossing his arms and sneering at the trio.

"You just don't give in do you?" snapped Hermione, drawing her wand.

"How dare you talk to me. You filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy yelled.

Harry ignored Ron and Hermiones shouts to stop. He whipped out his wand and muttered the first transfiguration spell he could think of. There was a loud pop and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were turned into rainbow coloured, fluffy bunnies.

Harry, Ron and Hermione roared with laughter as the three bunnies squeaked indignantly and hopped around, trying to transform back.

"POTTER!"

Harry swallowed audibly and turned around slowly, coming face to face with Professor Snape.

"Follow me. Granger Weasley go away." said Snape, conjuring a cage to put the three Slytherins in it.

Harry scrambled after Professor Snape, struggling to keep up. He suppressed a giggle at the sight of the three Slytherins in a cage as he entered Snapes office.

"Sit!" he said, pushing Harry towards a seat.

Harry sat down gratefully because at that moment a huge wave of dizziness overtook him, blinding him and making the room spin.

Harry watched listlessly as Snape set about transfiguring the three Slytherins back, he then lectured them about bullying (much to Harry's surprise) and sent them on their way.

He then turned back to Harry.

"Potter you need to try and keep your temper." said Snape, without the usual venom.

"I'm sorry, he just won't give in." said Harry, looking down ashamed.

"He will stop now Potter. I will deal with him, in the future if anything happens. Come to me or another professor."

Harry was utterly surprised, here was Professor Snape; the man that has made his life Hell for the past three years and he wasn't sneering at him or insulting his Dad.

Suddenly, a huge wave of nausea overtook Harry and he clapped his hand over his mouth, fighting the vomit that tried to escape.

Snape seemed to know what was going to happen as next moment, a waste-paper bin was plopped in front of him.

"In here Potter."

Harry retched as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bin. He'd had another course of treatment just this morning and it was only just catching up with him.

When Harry had finished, Snape took the bin away and handed Harry a glass of water. Harry sipped it gratefully as Snape vanished the vomit away.

"Why are you being nice to me?" said Harry shakily, setting the now empty glass down on Snapes desk.

"Potter regardless of what you may think, I do not tolerate bullying." said Snape exasperatedly.

"But you hate me!" Harry said, a little more loudly than he intended.

"I do not hate you Mr. Potter." said Snape. He handed Harry several potions and instructed him to take them all.

"What are they?" said Harry, uncorking one and sniffing it. He blanched, it smelt like horse manure.

"They will help with the side effects of the treatment," Snape said "Now drink!"

Harry did as he was told and drank the foul tasting potions. He immediately felt better. He started to feel sleepy so with Snapes permission, he went back to Gryffindor tower and collapsed into bed.

-xxx-

Harry pulled his Quidditch robes on over his tender skin and winced as he brushed over a large bruise. He took his glasses off and tapped them with his wand, remembering the spell Hermione had shown him.

"Impervius."

After an insanely long and boring pep talk from Oliver Wood, the team walked out onto the pitch to loud cheering coming from the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff side and boos from the Slytherin side.

"Mount your brooms." barked Madam Hooch after Oliver and the Slytherin team captain were forced to shake hands.

Harry nervously did so and kicked off from the ground when Hooch blew her whistle. Harry rose high above the game, keeping an eye out for the little winged ball.

"All right there scar head?" sneered Malfoy from below him.

Harry ignored him and continued his search for the Snitch. Angelina was zooming down the pitch, Quaffle tucked underneath her arm. She pitched it forward and it soared through the Slytherin keepers outstretched hands into the goal hoop.

Deafening cheers rose from the Gryffindor team. Harry did a little loop the loop for victory and continued scanning the pitch.

Harry's heart rate picked up, they were winning 70:0 and if he caught the snitch now they would win the game.

He spotted it, hovering near the left goalpost of the Gryffindor side, he needed to get Malfoy away from the snitch. The crowds went quiet as he dived and grinned when Malfoy followed him. Harry pulled his broom up at the last minute, Malfoy crashed to the ground.

Harry zoomed upwards, towards the Snitch hand outstretched, he enclosed it around the struggling ball. There was a great cheer as the Gryffindor team zoomed down the pitch and enveloped him in a group hug.

"Gryffindor win the Quidditch cup." said Madam Hooch, blowing her whistle.

-xxx-

The party that went down that night in Gryffindor tower was legendary. The whole of Gryffindor tower were squeezed into the common room, passing round butterbeers and eating numerous sweets.

As Harry climbed into bed that night, he smiled to himself. Today had been the most fun he had had in a while. He just hoped it lasted.

**I weren't too sure how this chapter went to be honest. What do you guys think?**


	32. Padfoot Returns

**A/N: Thank you for all of the feedback on this story! I really appreciate it. This story will be coming to an end within the next five or six chapter but never fear, there WILL be a sequel. I have the whole story planned out. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Exam fever was upon Hogwarts. It was quite common to see stressed out students in the library, surrounded by piles of books and parchment as they scratched feverishly away with their quills. The fifth and seventh years in particular were stressed out beyond Harry's comprehension as they would be doing their O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S examinations.

The stress was hitting Harry hard as with the revising for exams, his dementor lessons and his treatment he was finding it difficult. A blustery Friday afternoon found Harry crouched over a toilet in the third floor boys bathroom, throwing his guts up as Ron whispered words of comfort to him.

Getting weakly to his feet, Harry staggered over to the sinks and clutched hard at them. Ron knew what to do as he pulled Harry's bag of medication and handed him the relevant medications. He sighed with relief as he downed a nutrition potion, headache potion, fever reducer and nausea reducer.

"Better?" said Ron, handing Harry's bag back to him.

"Much. Thanks." said Harry, splashing his face with cold water and taking his bag from Ron.

"C'mon Hermione will be having kittens." chuckled Ron.

Harry grinned shiftily and followed Ron out of the bathroom to find Hermione.

-xxx-

A heatwave hit Hogwarts the week of exams began. Ron was grumbling loudly that he wanted to play Quidditch instead of doing Divination; their last exam. Hermione shot that idea down straight away. Stating in no uncertain terms that he HAD to do the exam or she would murder him.

Harry chuckled at Ron's affronted expression as Hermione departed for her arithmancy exam, while Ron and Harry headed for the Divination tower. When they arrived, the whole class were grouped underneath the trapdoor, talking apprehensively amongst themselves.

"What do you suppose she'll have us do?" said Ron, pulling off his robes and sitting down, leaning against the wall.

Harry shrugged "I dunno, probably have us interpret our future from how many split ends we've got."

Ron sniggered at this, earning himself glares from Parvati and Lavender; both of whom were very fond of the old fraud.

One by one; their names were called until it was only Harry and Ron left to do the examination. Parvati climbed down the ladder with a happy expression on her face.

"How'd it go?" said Harry nervously.

"Brilliant," Parvati beamed "I saw loads. Good luck."

"Ronald Weasley." came Trelawneys earthy tones.

Ron eyed the door nervously and entered the room with the look of someone headed for the gallows. Harry sighed and slumped against the walls, despite the potions he still felt unwell. He felt cold, like his bones were made of ice, his skin was painful and his head felt as if it would explode.

Harry grumbled, all he needed was to get ill when he was due to take an exam. Fifteen minutes later Ron emerged with a shifty grin on his face.

"Made it up." said Ron, grinning.

Harry chuckled and bade goodbye to Ron as he waited for his name to be called.

"Harry Potter!"

Sighing, he struggled to his feet and with difficulty, climbed the ladder into the stifling room.

"Ah hello my dear. Take a seat in front of the orb." said Trelawney in her mystic tones.

Harry suppressed an eye roll and sat down in front of the crystal ball.

"Well gaze into it and tell me what you see my dear." said Trelawney.

Harry sighed under his breath and looked into the crystal ball. _Honestly! _What a load of rubbish! There was nothing to see. He'd have to make it up.

"I uh see a lot of fog. So I um think it's going to be foggy tomorrow." he could almost hear his conscience say '_You idiot'_

"I also see me. I'm bleeding, I've just been attacked by a manticore. Oh and now a chimera is eating my body. Okay that's just gross, a hippogriff has just used me as a toilet."

Harry suppressed a giggle as Trelawneys eyes widened and she scribbled down her notes.

"Anything else my dear?" said Trelawney.

Harry pretended to peer into the ball "Yes! You will stub your toe tomorrow."

"Very well dear, that will be all."

Relieved, Harry picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"_It will happen tonight!_"

Harry whirled around, hand poised on the doorknob. Trelawney eyes had gone foggy and she had lost her dreamy voice, to be replaced by a harsh, hoarse voice.

"_The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..._"

Harry stared horrified at Professor Trelawney as she seemed to come out of her gaze.

"What did you just say?" said Harry, heart thumping madly.

"I said nothing dear." she said, looking utterly confused.

Harry said nothing, just gave her one more horrified look and bolted from the room.

He ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Ron and Hermione. As luck would have it, they were crouched in a corner; chatting animatedly. He edged over to them, twisting his fingers anxiously.

"Hey Harry, how did your exam go?" said Hermione, smiling at Harry.

"It went fine. Listen I was just in my exam when Trelawney-" he was cut off however when a tawny owl soared through the window and dropped a letter on his head.

Recognising Hagrid's untidy scrawl, Harry ripped the letter open and Ron and Hermione gathered closer so as to read it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione.

It's going to happen tonight. Don't come down.

Hagrid.

Harry's heart sank, he'd completely forgotten about Buckbeaks execution.

"We have to go and support Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course we do! Lets go." said Hermione, tucking her book down the side of the sofa.

Almost at once they ran out of the common room, out of the castle and towards Hagrid's cabin. Harry knocked loudly on the door.

"Whose there?" came Hagrids voice, thick with emotion.

"Hagrid it's us. Let us in." said Harry loudly.

The door flew open to reveal Hagrid looking a right state. His face was swollen and red with tears and his hair was a tangled mess.

"I told yer' not ter come." said Hagrid hoarsely, standing back to allow them entrance.

Harry and Ron sat down at the table, while Hermione sat opposite them.

"Hagrid they can't do this, they simply can't!" said Hermione, who had tears in her eyes.

"Yer well ol' Lucius Malfoy stuck 'is oar in." said Hagrid bitterly.

"We'll stay, we'll tell them that Malfoy insulted Buckbeak." said Harry, jumping up from his seat.

Hagrid shook his head "Yer will do no suc' thing. It's bad 'nough withou' you lot getting' yerselves in trouble." said Hagrid firmly.

"You can't just let them win!" exclaimed Hermione.

Hagrid just shook his head sadly.

"Oh Ron I think yer missin' somethin'." said Hagrid, opening a small box and handing Ron Scabbers.

"Scabbers! I thought I'd lost you." said Ron, stroking the thin rat.

"I think you owe someone an apology!" said Hermione, scowling at Ron.

"Fine! When I find Crookshanks, I'll let him know." argued Ron.

"I meant me!" snapped Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment a stone soared through the window and smashed the sugar pot. Hagrid walked over to the window and peered out. He paled when he saw Dumbledore, the ministry official, Fudge and what was obviously the executioner approaching.

"Yer' nee' to go." said Hagrid desperately.

Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet and headed for the back-door, Ron clutching a struggling Scabbers.

"Hagrid!" said Harry desperately "It's okay, everything will be fine."

"I know, I know jus' go." said Hagrid, shooing them from the backdoor.

Harry, Ron and Hermione, ran around the side of the pumpkin patch, past a nervous Buckbeak and behind a large pumpkin. They watched as the group knocked and then entered the cabin. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Come on we need to go." he muttered.

The three ran as fast as they could, until they were at the top of a a large hill. They stopped just as they heard the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe. Hermione started sobbing quietly, wrapping her arms around Ron's neck.

"Oh no." said Harry sadly.

"OUCH!" Ron screamed. Scabbers had bit him, causing him to drop the rat.

Ron immedialey scrambled after the rat, which had bolted as soon as it left Ron's hand. He was heading straight for the Whomping Willow. They both ran after him

"Ron!" shouted Harry, coming to a stop to watch horrified, as Ron dove on Scabbers, mere feet from the violent tree.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, pointing horrified to something behind him and Hermione "It's the Grim!"

Harry whirled around and came face to face with a large black, snarling dog. The dog ran forwards and Harry threw his hands up to his face, but the dog didn't stop at him. It ran straight for Ron. Grabbing his leg, it dragged him through the flailing branches of the Whomping Willow and down a small hole.

Harry's heart raced with adrenaline, they had to get in there! The only problem was how?


	33. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I might not be able to update until next Saturday as I'll be pretty busy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Potterverse.**

Harry's heart hammered and his breath came in short gasps as he tried to get into the hole. Ron was in danger and he wasn't going to stand around waiting for someone to rescue him. The situation was becoming more and more desperate as the minutes ticked by. Out of nowhere, a thick branch swung around and caught him in the midriff.

Winded, he fell to the floor, clutching stomach and gasping for breath. Hermione fell down next to him, having just taken a thin branch to the face. He turned and faced his friend with difficulty.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" Harry shouted over the crashing and creaking of the enraged tree.

"I'm fine." muttered Hermione, electing not to stand up again.

"There must be a spell." said Harry desperately, getting to his feet and ducking to avoid a large branch that went straight for his face.

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, she jumped to her feet and whipped her wand out.

"IMMOBULUS!"

The tree froze, creaking ominously. He shot his friend a grateful look and quickly dove into the hole before the spell wore off. He tumbled down a steep slope and landed face first in a dirty stone passageway. He heard a shriek and Hermione landed on top of him, jarring his sore ribs unbearably.

"I'm so sorry." said Hermione, getting to her feet and helping Harry up.

"It's okay." said Harry, eyes watering and rubbing his chest.

"Where do you suppose this leads?" said Hermione, eyeing the stone passageway before them.

"I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong. Come on let's follow Crookshanks." said Harry, indicating to Hermiones cat who was waiting patiently in front of them.

The cat seemed to understand as it set off at a brisk pace, leading them in the right direction, tail held jauntily in the air. Hermione lit her wand and Harry followed suit as the darkness became deeper and deeper. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

The place had a creepy air about it, like something was watching them from the shadows, ready to pounce. But that was absurd, there was nothing here but himself, Hermione and Crookshanks. Even so, Harry raised his wand higher so that the beam would light up more of the passageway.

The passageway seemed to be coming to an end. He could hear faint moans of pain, that was unmistakably his best friend. Harry sped up, overtaking Crookshanks and beside him, he could hear Hermione do the same. They came out into a dingy, shabby hallway of what was unmistakably a house.

The wallpaper was peeling and a large part of the banister had been ripped off as if in anger. The carpet was dusty and worn and seemed to be shredded at the corners. Swallowing nervously, Harry extinguished his wand as Crookshanks slunk into the room where the noises were coming from. Harry crept cautiously towards it, the door was hanging off the hinges and one of the panels had been kicked out.

Harry kept his wand in his hand as he entered the room. Crookshanks leapt up onto a big, dusty four poster bed and started purring contentedly. Ron was sitting on the floor, clutching his leg which was bleeding and looked to be broken. He looked awful, he was deathly pale and seemed to be in agony.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, rushing over and dropping to his knees beside his best friend. Hermione did the same.

"Harry it's him, it's a trap. He's an animagus." said Ron, shaking with fear.

"Who?" said Harry, stomach plummeting.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Ron shouted, pointing to a corner.

Harry jumped up and whirled around, there looking every bit the madman he was portrayed to be; was Sirius Black. His hair was dirty and matted, his beard the same. His clothes hung off of his thin frame and he had a mad glint in his eye that Harry didn't like.

"If you want to kill Harry, then you'll have to kill us first." said Hermione, standing protectively behind Harry who was shaking with anger.

"No," Drawled Black "Only one will die tonight." he said, taking obvious pleasure from the fact.

Harry's blood boiled, he pushed Hermione out of the way and dived for Black. He grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground, wand trained to his face. For the first time since arriving, Black looked frightened and slightly surprised.

"You won't kill me Harry." Black stated, but his voice shook as he said it.

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, jabbing his wand in Blacks cheek while Ron and Hermione watched helplessly, unsure of what to do.

"Harry just list-," but Harry had had enough, he drew his fist back and punched Black in the face.

Black grunted with pain and Harry was about to punch him again when his wand flew out of hand and he was thrown backwards. Harry looked up from his spot on the floor and what he saw made his heart sink.

Professor Lupin, his Uncle Remus had helped Black to his feet and they were embracing like brothers. Harry's stomach filled with ice, his heart felt as if it would break in half and he had pins and needles go through his whole body.

"No!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet and standing by Ron and Hermione, tears in his eyes.

"Harry just hear us out." said Remus, taking a step towards Harry.

"Stay away from me!" Harry exclaimed, taking Hermiones wand from his pocket and pointing it in Remus' face.

Remus stepped back, hands held up in surrender.

"Harry it's not what you think. Sirius is innocent, Pettigrew is alive." said Remus calmly.

"No he isn't. He killed him" Harry spat, training his wand on Black.

"No Harry I thought so too until I saw Pettigrews name on the map." said Remus. Black seemed to have gone silent.

"Well the map was lying then." said Harry, heart hammering as he pointed his wand at Remus.

"The map never lies." Black said desperately.

"Well..." Harry was unsure of what to say.

"Where is Pettigrew then." Ron piped up, "If he was hiding in Hogwarts someone would have spotted him."

"Very good question Ron.." Remus began but was cut off by Hermione.

"Don't listen to them Harry. He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing all of those lessons."

"I know he told me." Harry muttered distractedly.

"How did you know Hermione?" said Remus, looking at Hermione.

"That essay Professor Snape set us." Hermione admitted.

"Well Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age I've ever known." said Remus, looking slightly proud.

"Look are we gonna kill that little rat or not?" snarled Black.

"Fine kill him. But first Harry needs to know the truth." said Remus, handing Black Harry's wand.

"I know the truth, _he _betrayed them." said Harry pointing to Black.

"No Harry I didn't but I as good as did. I suggested to your mum and dad that they use Pettigrew as the secret keeper as opposed to me. Less obvious you see." said Black, flopping on the bed and running his hand through his hair.

Harry didn't know what to think. Black's story was so confusing.

"What about all them muggles? Are you going to say Pettigrew killed them and then cut off his own finger?" said Harry incredulously.

"yes! That's exactly what happened. I went there to confront the little rat, but he shouted 'You killed Lily and James' then he blasted the street apart and cut his finger, before transforming and running into the sewers."

"The only part of Pettigrew they ever found was his-," Harry began.

"-His finger exactly." said Black.

Slowly, Harry started to believe him. There was something in Black's face that told him he was telling the truth. He was just lowering his wand when Snape burst through the floor, cold fury on his face.

"Expelliarmus." he drawled, pointing his wand at Black.

Harry's wand flew from his hand and landed with a clatter on the floor. Black backed away, looking slightly scared.

"How I will be rewarded when I take you back to the castle. The dementors will be so happy to see you. I dare say they may even give you a little kiss." Snape drawled, wand jabbed in his neck.

Harry pointed Hermione's wand at Snape and screamed. "EXPELLIARMUS."

Snape was sent flying backwards, head hitting the wall hard and he slumped, unconscious against the bedpost.

"Harry what did you do?" said Hermione, chewing her fingernails desperately.

"Prove you're telling the truth." demanded Harry, pointing the wand at Black and ignoring Hermione's question.

"We need the boys rat." said Black, pointing a shaking finger at Ron who seemed terrified.

"What are you gonna do to him?" said Ron, pulling a madly struggling Scabbers and frowning at Black.

"Just use a quick spell on him. If he's a real rat then it won't hurt." said Remus, coming over and taking the struggling from Ron, holding it by the tail.

Hermione crouched by her anxious friend and took his hand. As Black and Remus pointed their wands at the scabby rat. There was a loud bang and a flash of white light, and in it's place was a chubby, scruffy man who still had the look of a rat about him.

"Sirius? Remus? My old friends." squeaked the man, he jumped up and bolted for the door. Remus and Black were too quick for him. They pushed him back. Hard and he landed on his bottom.

"You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you?" snarled Remus, wand pointed at Pettigrews forehead.

"I didn't mean to." Pettigrew whined, hands curling up much like a rat. "What would you have done?"

"I would have died! Died rather than betray my friends." Black roared, spittle flying out.

Pettigrew jumped up again and pushed Black and Remus hard, causing them to stumble a few paces backwards. He was halfway to the door when Harry stood in the doorway, glaring at his parents traitor. A wicked smile flicked on Pettigrews face, in one swift movement he had Harry tightly by the neck and Hermione's wand out of his hand and pointed at his temple.

"Let go of Harry now!" roared Sirius and Remus together, springing forwards and trying to get Pettigrew off of the terrified boy.

"Oh I think not." said Pettigrew evilly "One move and I'll kill him."

Remus and Sirius stood back, worried for Harry's life. He looked terrified, he was struggling with all his might and his face was slowly going purple as Pettigrews arm pressed into his windpipe. He was surely going to die now. He couldn't see any way out of this. Even as Sirius and Remus tried to persuade the little rat to release Harry.

Suddenly there was a loud bang (As if a gun had been fired) and Pettigrew was thrown off of his feet and slammed into the wall, unconscious. Harry slumped to the ground, choking and sobbing with fear. Remus lifted him to his feet and wrapped his arms around him, to calm him down.

"Shh Harry it's over now." Remus soothed, rubbing Harry's back. While Sirius stood with Harry's wand trained on Pettigrew.

"We need to get going." said Remus, pulling back and holding Harry at arms length.

Slowly, the group made their way down the narrow passageway that would lead to the entrance to the whomping willow. Sirius was in the front, supporting an injured Ron, whose leg had been bandaged up (courtesy of Remus) Sirius was also chained to Pettigrew who was now conscious and squeaking.

Remus, Harry and Hermione brought up the rear. Remus' arm was around Harry, who suddenly felt weak and Hermione was holding his hand. They came into the clearing of the still immobilised Whomping Willow. Sirius set Ron down on a rock. Remus took Pettigrew from his hands while he went a stared at the looming castle.

Slowly and cautiously, Harry approached Sirius.

"Hogwarts was my first home you know?" he said when Harry was beside him.

"Same here." Harry muttered shyly.

"I don't know if you know but I'm actually your godfather." said Sirius, turning to Harry.

"I know. Uncle Remus told me." said Harry, smiling slightly.

"Uncle Remus?" said Sirius, smiling at Harry.

Harry nodded "He's my guardian now. For reasons..." said Harry, trailing off.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an ear splitting scream. Harry and Sirius both whirled around, Harry with his wand out. They immediately realised what was happening, it was the full moon and Remus was transforming.

Sirius disappeared from Harry's side only to be replaced by a shaggy black dog. The dog raced towards the werewolf and they began fighting with a ferocity of wild animals. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Pettigrew shake his shackles off and dive for Remus' dropped wand, pointing it as Sirius' back.

"Expelliarmus." Harry shouted, pointing his wand at Pettigrew.

Remus' wand flew out of his hands and out of sight. The animagus gave Harry an evil grin and transformed into a rat, disappearing from sight. Suddenly, the werewolf howled and threw Padfoot into the trees. It ran the other way, howling as it went.

Snape had just emerged from the trunk and was about to head for Harry when Harry bolted after his newly found godfather.

"Potter come back!"

Harry ignored him as if his life depended on it as he ran and ran towards the howling. In his panic, not noticing the drop in temperature or the sense of despair that filled the air. There Sirius was, transformed back, cowering by the lake as hundreds of dementors surrounded him.

"No he's innocent." Harry shouted, ignoring the screaming that was filling his ears. _He had to save Sirius._

Dropping to his knees by an unconscious Sirius, Harry pointed his wand at the dementors and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM." only a wisp of silvery smoke erupted, the dementors just brushed it away.

Summoning a better memory, Harry tried again "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

This time a weak shield erupted between himself, Sirius and the dementors. But he was fast losing consciousness, the shield was weakening and darkness began creeping into Harry's vision. He held his wand tightly as he willed the shield to stay up. The shield failed but across the lake a bright, white light appeared, getting closer every second.

Harry squinted across the lake as the dementors dispersed, fleeing from the unmistakeable form of a Patronus. Across the lake, he saw someone that looked a lot like his dad before he slumped to the ground, unconsciousness overtaking him.


	34. The Hippogriffs Flight

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows. It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

Harry felt as if he was floating, there was a bright light in front of him. He reached his hand out to touch but it quivered, dancing just out of reach. He tried to sit up but invisible hands pushed him down. He frowned to himself, _that's odd. _He thought, it was almost as if something or someone didn't want him to touch the light.

The light was going further and further away, he could feel himself falling, he flailed his arms desperatley, trying to get a grip on something but there was nothing there. He screwed his eyes tight shut, ready for the impact but it never came.

He opened his eyes and realised with a sinking heart that he was in the hospital wing again. He must have been unconscious. Turning his head to the side, he saw Ron dozing on the bed next to him, mumbling in his sleep. Leg propped up and in a plaster cast. He looked down towards the end of his bed and spotted a crying Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry croaked, trying to sit up, despite the lingering soreness in his ribs.

"Harry! Finally." said Hermione, jumping up and taking Harry's hand.

"How long have I been out?" said Harry, dreading the answer.

"About two hours," said Hermione, wiping her eyes. "Madame Pomfrey told me to give you this." she said, handing him a large chunk of chocolate.

Harry took it a took a small bite, smiling gratefully at Hermione. Then a horrific thought struck him.

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, sitting up in bed and holding his head as a wave of dizziness overtook him.

"He's been locked in Flitwicks office." said Hermione, working her bottom lip between her teeth.

"WHAT! But he's innocent!" said Harry, climbing out of bed and pulling on his glasses.

"I know Harry but there's nothing we can do. Fudge is on his way with now, he's ordered the dementors kiss."

Harry's heart sank and he sat down heavily on the end of the bed.

"But it's not fair, he's innocent." said Harry, wiping a stray tear from his eyes.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Dumbledore strode in, looking grave, followed by a harried looking Madame Pomfrey.

"Headmaster, I must insist." said Madame Pomfrey, almost tearing her hair out with frustration at the stubborn man.

"This will not take long Poppy but it is necessary I am afraid." said Dumbledore, winking slightly at Harry and Hermione.

"Oh well all right then, but if you upset my patients you'll have me to answer to." said Madame Pomfrey sternly, before turning round and walking briskly to her office.

"Professor Dumbledore please let me explain." said Harry, jumping up and starting towards Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore held up a hand.

"Sit down Harry. I know Sirius is innocent, you don't have to convince me." he said, smiling beningly at Harry and Hermione.

"But then...why is Fudge coming?" asked Harry, biting his fingernails.

Hermione took his hand and held it gently in her lap.

"I have managed to persuade Minister Fudge to give Sirius a hearing. Sirius told me his side of the story and I in turn told the Minister."

Harry was at a loss for words. He couldn't even begin to express the gratitude that he felt for the kindly man in front of him. But then a horrible thought struck him, making him feel as if he'd been punched in the stomach.

"But..but what about Wormtail?," said Harry anxiously "He escaped!"

"There are other ways to prove a man's innocence my boy." said Dumbledore gently, he then turned to Hermione.

"Now onto the matter of Buckbeak, I feel we could save him if only we had more time." said Dumbledore, putting emphasis on the last words.

Hermione looked confused for a few moments as she analysed his words, then a look of dawning comprehension crossed her young features and she pulled from under her shirt, a small gold watch on a fine chain.

Harry looked at the fine chain with a confused look.

"I am going to lock you in. You know the rules, you must _not_ be seen. Three turns should do it Miss. Granger." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling as he backed from the room and shut the doors. The locks clicked audibly, echoing around the room.

"What the heck was that about?" said Harry, raising his eyebrows at Hermione.

"Shh come here." said Hermione bossily, beckoning Harry over to her.

Harry raised his eyebrows but did as he was told. Once he was next to her, Hermione threw the chain around Harry's neck and began turning the watch over in her hands. Suddenly, the room started to disappear. It seemed as if they were rushing through space and Harry really didn't like it.

As abruptly as it happened, it stopped and Harry staggered a little, fighting the nausea off. He looked up and with a jolt of surprise, realised that they were in the entrance hall.

"Come on!" said Hermione impatiently, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him towards a broom cupboard.

"Hermione what's going on?" exclaimed Harry, once Hermione had shut the door and was sitting on an upturned bucket.

"We've gone back in time," she whispered "We'll be walking past any minute."

Before Harry could process how strange that statement sounded, voices echoed from outside the cupboard. They sounded as if they were heading out of the grounds. He distinctly heard Ron's voice.

"This is too weird." Harry muttered, running his hands through his hair.

"Do you know what Dumbledore wants us to do?" said Hermione, standing up and putting her hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry put his head to the side in thought. He'd came and talked to them, told them that Sirius had been given a trial and then went on to talking about Buckbeak.

"He wants us to save Buckbeak?" said Harry incredulously.

Hermione nodded, chewing her bottom lip "Yes, but the question is how."

"We'll figure that out. Come on lets head down to Hagrid's." said Harry, taking Hermiones hand.

He listened out for voices and was relieved when he heard none "All right we're gone let's go." he said.

Still holding Hermione's hand, he pushed the cupboard door open and stepped into the empty entrance hall. He looked around for approaching people and when he saw none, he ran as fast as he could for the front doors. They ran and ran until they came to Hagrid's hut, skirting around the edge of the Forbidden Forest, so as not to be seen and coming to a stop behind a large pumpkin.

"So what do we do now?" said Harry, looking to his best friend.

"We wait I guess." said Hermione, leaning back on her heels and smiling weakly at Harry.

So they waited and watched as the past Harry, Ron and Hermione approached Hagrid's hut and knocked, the knock reverberating around the quiet grounds.

"Hagrid It's us. Let us in." said past Harry.

They watched as the door flew open to reveal a tearful Hagrid.

"I told yer' not ter come." said past Hagrid hoarsely, standing back to allow them entrance.

And so they waited and waited, until in the distance they could see the unmistakable form of the executioner, Dumbledore and the Minister for Magic approaching.

"Let's go." said Harry, making to jump up.

"Harry no," said Hermione hastily, grabbing Harry's arm "We need to let them see Buckbeak first or they'll think Hagrid set him free."

"Oh good point." said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck.

Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't leaving and the small group was getting closer. Harry turned to Hermione.

"Why aren't we leaving?" he exclaimed.

"I don't... Oh of course!" Hermione exclaimed, she picked up a stone and threw it hard through Hagrid's open window before ducking out of sight.

Harry risked peeking around the side of the pumpkin, just in time to see their past selves sneaking out the back.

"Hermione we need to move." said Harry.

"Not yet Harry I said." said Hermione exasperatedly.

"No I mean we'll be hiding behind here in a minute." said Harry.

"Oh good point."

They crawled out from behind the pumpkin, straight into the forbidden forest, where they hid behind a large tree.

"Whew that was close." Harry whispered, as their past selves hid behind the large pumpkin. Ron clutching a struggling rat.

"Hermione the rat is right there. If I could just get it." he said, eyeing the traitor with hatred.

"Harry no we must not be seen." said Hermione bossily.

"That man betrayed my parents," Harry hissed "Do you really expect me to let him get away again?"

"Yes and you will. Bad things have happened to wizards who have messed with time. Really bad things." said Hermione.

"Okay whatever." said Harry moodily.

They peered through the trees again. The small group had arrived and were just entering the cabin.

"You go Harry. I'll stay and keep a lookout." whispered Hermione, pushing Harry forwards.

Harry stumbled into the clearing. He stopped in front of Buckbeak and bowed to the nervous hippogriff, ensuring that he kept eye contact. The hippogriff surveyed him for a few long moments, before bending it's scaly knees and bowing it's majestic head in a bow.

Relieved, Harry untied the rope that was tethering Buckbeak to the post. Harry tugged at the rope but Buckbeak would not move, just pawed the ground nervously.

"Buckbeak come on." said Harry, throwing all of his weight onto the rope.

He pulled and pulled and finally Buckbeak broke into a trot. Sighing with relief, Harry lead Buckbeak into the trees where Hermione was.

"Well done Harry." said Hermione, bowing to Buckbeak and then stroking it's silky feathers.

"How long have we got left?" said Harry, turning to Hermione.

"About an hour. We need to go." said Hermione.

Harry nodded and helped Hermione onto Buckbeaks broad back. He clambered on in front of her and smiled when she wrapped her arms tightly round his middle. He squeezed Buckbeaks sides with his heels and they were off.

Buckbeak flew high in the air, wings spread wide as he relished the feel of the wind on his face. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride for a few minutes until he spotted an ideal place to hide Buckbeak until someone could take him to the mountains.

He squeezed Buckbeaks sides and he began his descent into the small clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione tumbled to the ground, shooting jealous looks at Harry whom had dismounted smoothly. Harry stroked the hippogriffs glossy feathers before turning to a rather ruffled up Hermione.

"We need to go." said Hermione, checking her watch again.

And so they ran until they could see light as the trees thinned out. Not wanting to think about what would happen if they didn't get to the hospital wing on time, they picked up speed and sighed in relief as they saw now man nor werewolf until they got into the entrance hall.

Ignoring his screaming muscles, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and sprinted towards the hospital wing. They got there just as Dumbledore was closing the doors, they put on a larger burst of speed and approached him.

"Well?" said Dumbledore, pausing in the act of locking the doors.

"We did it." said Harry, grinning in spite of himself.

"Did what?" said Dumbledore, walking off.

Harry shook his head and grinned as him and Hermione entered the hospital wing. Ron was awake when they entered.

"How are you there? I woke up a minute ago and you were there." said Ron, pointing to a spot some ten feet away from where Harry and Hermione stood.

"Honestly Ron," said Harry, taking another bite of chocolate "How can anyone be in two places at once?"


	35. Harry goes home

**Thank you once again for all of the feedback on this story. It means so much to me :) **

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.**

Harry winced as Madame Pomfrey inserted the needle into his arm to draw blood. He' been called to the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey on the last day of term for a blood test to determine whether he would need to continue with chemotherapy.

Harry watched with little interest as she drew the blood, and squeezed it into the potion like she had done many months ago. She sat and waited for the potion to change colour, smiling reassuringly at a nervous Harry. To Harry's horror the potion turned a blinding white, meaning the treatment would continue.

"I'm sorry Harry but your treatment will need to continue." she said sadly.

Harry looked down at his hands, taking interest in a small bruise on his knuckle. It wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be normal for once? Now it looked like he'd have another year of being poisoned.

"So...so how am I going to have my treatment in summer?" said Harry, looking up at Madame Pomfrey who was watching him sympathetically.

"I will come round and give you your treatment every week. But I will say that this course will be stronger to try and eradicate the cancer. You will most likely need another bone marrow transplant at some point this summer." she said, taking Harry's hand.

"Okay I'll manage." said Harry bravely.

She smiled at him, feeling proud of how brave he was being. If it had been her in this situation she probably would have cried. She grabbed the bag of chemicals that would be his last treatment before going home and attached it to his cannula.

Harry laid back and closed his eyes as he waited for the chemicals to drip into him, fighting the nausea that was already present.

"When the bag is empty you can have your potions." she said, eyeing Harry's slowly paling skin.

Harry nodded but said nothing, not daring himself to speak.

After what seemed an age, the bag was empty and Madame Pomfrey bustled over with an armful of potions and a large bag.

"These are the potions you take now," she said, setting them on the table "And these are the ones that you take at home."

Harry downed all four potions, grimacing at the foul taste, causing Madame Pomfrey to chuckle.

"Now I'll show you what potions you need to take. This one," she held up a potion that was a ghastly green colour "Is called Prednisone, you need to take it twice a day, It will help with your cancer symptoms."

"This one," she held up a yellow potion "Is a nutrition potion. I want you to take it before every meal and before you go to sleep at night."

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Now this one is a strong painkiller. Only take this when there's real need for it. And finally this one here," she pointed to a white one "Is anti nausea. As with the painkiller, take only as and when necessary."

"Got it." said Harry, smiling cheekily at her.

She shook her head at him and swatted his leg.

"You may go now. I think Professor Lupin wants to see you." she said.

Harry nodded at her, grabbed his bag of potions and took off for Remus' office, ignoring her calls of not to run. He stopped outside his door, clutching his ribs as he tried to get his breath back. Finally, he raised his fist and knocked.

"Come in Harry!" Remus called.

Harry frowned in confusion as he entered the office but stopped in his tracks of asking Remus how he knew it was him when he saw that he was packing his stuff up.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry, frowning as Remus placed a pile of books in a rather tatty trunk.

"I'm afraid so Harry. Professor Snape er accidentally let slip the nature of my condition." said Remus, turning round and smiling at Harry.

"You're not leaving?" said Harry, taking a horrified step back.

"I'm sorry Harry but soon owls will be coming in from parents. They will not want a werewolf teaching their children." he said sadly.

"But that's ridiculous! You're the best Defence teacher we've ever had."

"Thank You Harry but I must do this." said Remus, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Does...does this mean I can't live with you anymore?" said Harry in a small voice.

Remus looked horrified "Oh Harry of course not. I'll still take you home with me." said Remus, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you at school." said Harry, looking down at his feet.

"You'll be fine. Plus we can write and see each other on Hogsmeade weekends." he said, smiling down at him.

"I guess..." said Harry.

"Now as I'm not your teacher anymore I don't feel guilty about giving this back." said Remus, handing Harry a piece of parchment.

"Is this the Marauders Map?" said Harry, gleeful expression on his face.

"It certainly is." chuckled Remus, ruffling Harry's hair "Now I must be going. See you tommorrow."

Throwing all pretences aside, Harry wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and buried his face in Remus' tatty robes. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around the young teen.

"See you tomorrow then." said Harry, smiling slightly and standing back.

"Tomorrow." Remus repeated and with that he left the room.

-xxx-

Harry stood nervously outside Professor Dumbledores office, fist raised and ready to knock. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to look like an idiot but he thought that Dumbledore might want to know if a prediction had been made about Voldemort.

So steeling his resolve, Harry knocked and waited for an answer.

"Enter." came Professor Dumbledores cheerful voice.

Nervously, Harry entered the room and shut the door softly.

"Ah Harry m'boy what can I do for you? Lemon drop?" said Dumbledore, holding out the little silver dish.

"No thanks er there's something I wanted to talk to you about." said Harry, wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

"Yes what is it?" said Dumbledore, leaning forwards and intertwining his hands together.

"Well after my divination exam Professor Trelawney went strange."

"Indeed. Stranger than usual I presume?" said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling.

"Uh yeah and she said that...that the dark lords servant will escape and they will be reunited and um that the dark lord will rise again." said Harry, rubbing his neck nervously.

The room was silent as Dumbledore took in this information. Did he not believe him or something?

"Er Professor? You don't think that it was a true prediction do you?" said Harry.

"You know Harry? I think it was." said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry.

"But that's bad isn't it. Voldemort will come back." said Harry, nervously chewing his fingernails.

"Ah but it may never happen." said Dumbledore.

"But what if it does?" said Harry anxiously.

"If it does then we will be prepared." said Dumbledore.

-xxx-

Harry grinned, despite himself as he entered the great hall. It was alive with sound and excited teenagers, looking forwards to the summer holidays. For the first time since he started at Hogwarts, Harry was too.

He slid between Ron and Hermione, grinning cheekily at them.

"Hey guys have I missed anything?" said Harry, taking a bread roll and thickly buttering it.

Unless you count Fred and George putting baldness solution in Snapes drink then no." said Ron, sniggering heartily.

Harry chuckled and chanced a glance up at the staff table. Snapes hair had been regrown but he looked murderous. The other teachers looked as if they were fighting their amusement off. Harry grinned and went back to the magnificent feast, chewing carefully.

Professor Dumbledore rose and smiled down at all of the expectant faces.

"Another year is over and we must say goodbye to our seventh years." Dumbledore clapped and the rest of the school followed suit

"No I'm sure you're all desperate to get back to your families but I must insist that you do not forget Hogwarts too much. After all I'm sure Professor Snape will not be very happy if you blow up his dungeons." said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling in the Weasley twins directions.

All in all, Harry enjoyed the feast immensely. Whether it was the fact that Gryffindor won the house cup for the third year running or the look on Malfoy's face when Hermione punched him, Harry was in a very good mood.

"Oi Potter, Granger, Weasel."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around, raising their eyebrows at the pathetic specimen before them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" snapped Harry, trying to push past Malfoy.

"Oh I just wanted to know how the stupid oaf friend of yours is getting on without his headless chicken."

Harry swallowed his anger as he smirked at Malfoy.

"Didn't you hear Malfoy? _That Headless Chicken_ escaped."

Malfoy burnt red with rage "Oh well at least your convict godfather will be soulless soon." said Malfoy, crossing his arms and smirking.

Harry's blood boiled and he jumped forward to give the little brat a piece of his mind but Hermione got there first. She drew her fist back and punched him hard in the face. Malfoy squealed like a little girl and ran off, his friends following closely behind.

All In all, the end of the year was very interesting and as Harry climbed into bed that night he wandered if there would ever be a normal year at Hogwarts. But then..Perhaps not, he thought, grinning into his pillow. With that thought, he fell into a deep sleep.

-xxx-

Platform 9¾ was buzzing with families greeting their children when Harry stepped off the Hogwarts express, heaving his heavy trunk with him. Ron and Hermione rushed off to find their families, promising they'd write and Harry began to scan the platform for the familiar sight of Remus.

Finally, he spotted him, standing a short distance down the platform, wearing tatty wizards robes, looking strangely nervous. He smiled and dragged his trunk and Hedwigs cage as he approached him. Remus spotted him and smiled, waving him over.

When Harry finally got to him, Remus wasted no time in pulling him into a bone cracking hug.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Harry admitted, head on Remus' shoulder.

"I will always come for you." said Remus, smiling and pulling back.

After saying goodbye to the Weasleys and the Grangers, Remus and Harry took each others hands and ran through the platform and into their new life together.

***Sobs. It is the end of this story but never fear avid readers, there WILL be a sequel and I will attempt to get it up as soon as possible! I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favourited and followed this story over the months, it really does mean so much to me. You are all superstars!**

**Oh and just so you know, Sirius' trial will be the first chapter of the sequel :)**


End file.
